My Secret Love: (Kogitsune X Mikazuki)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Mikazuki's had a secret crush on Kogitsune ever since the handsome male arrived at their Master's home. He's admired his unrequited love from afar, keeping his growing love a secret. But when these two Swords cross paths in the bathhouse, things take an unexpected turn, leading them both on a dangerous and unpredictable journey of love and sacrifice...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Mikazuki swept the windowed corridor of his Master's home for the fifth time. He was trying to look busy while secretly watching Kogitsune battle Mitsutada in the street below. The two males had been at it for almost an hour, and since neither of them looked ready to give in, there was no telling who'd be the victor.

Kogitsune had stripped off his top; no doubt for the benefit of all the females who'd gathered to watch, and even from Mikazuki's position, he could see the sweat glistening off the male's rippling muscles. Kogitsune's waist length white hair was pulled back with a strap of black cloth, and the look in his crimson gaze was positively feral. He was the embodiment of masculinity; all wild passion and tempered ferocity.

Mikazuki gripped the broom handle tightly as his eyes traced each and every line of Kogitsune's towering frame. To call the man's physique "impressive" would the understatement of the century. He was literally a wall of muscle; lean and toned from the top of his head down to the soles of his feet. Mikazuki's hands ached with need; desperate to run his fingertips over every inch of Kogitsune's sun-kissed flesh…

"See something you like?"

Mikazuki nearly jumped out of his skin, sending the broom soaring through the air and clattering to the ground.

"Geez, Tsuru-chan, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Tsurumaru giggled mischievously; his amber eyes alight with amusement. "You're so easily distracted, Mika-chan, it's almost shameful!"

"I wasn't distracted," he replied, straightening his ruffled clothing. "I was focused on my chores is all."

"Riiiiight," Tsurumaru said, picking up the broom and handing it back to him. "And do those chores include drooling over Kogi-kun like a lovesick puppy?"

"I was not drooling!" Mikazuki hissed, snatching back the broom. "And I'm certainly not lovesick over Kogitsune! I mean, he's hardly my type."

Tsurumaru snorted. "He's everyone's type. You'd be hard-pressed to find someone within a hundred miles who doesn't want to bang him. Male or female."

Mikazuki sniffed indignantly. "Well, I'm certainly not one of them. In fact, I find him decidedly unimpressive. He's loud, and crass, and… and…"

"And sexy as hell," Tsurumaru added, wriggling his eyebrows. "I can see right through you, Mika-chan. The more you try to hide it, the more obvious it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, sweeping the floor with such vigor he nearly broke the broom.

"Would it help if I talked to him for you?" Tsurumaru suggested. "I'm quite the matchmaker, if I do say so myself. I'd be more than happy to…"

Mikazuki snatched him up by the collar, staring down at the male with quiet rage. "Say anything and I'll slit your throat in your sleep. Understand?"

Tsurumaru lifted his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, I won't say anything. I was only trying to help, you know?"

"There's nothing for you to help with," Mikazuki replied, releasing him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my chores in peace."

"Fine, I'll meet you for dinner then."

Tsurumaru didn't wait for a reply, skipping down the hall towards the kitchen. Mikazuki sighed heavily, waiting for the male to skip out of sight before turning back to watch the fight. Unfortunately, the street had cleared and Kogitsune was nowhere to be seen.

Mikazuki huffed angrily, marching toward his room with the broom still in hand. He had finished his chores hours ago, and with the sword fight now over, there was no point in keeping up the charade. He stored his cleaning supplies in the closet then gathered his things to take a bath.

Their Master had built a communal bathhouse for the Swords to use. It was essentially a massive heated pool, kept clean and filtered for use at any point throughout the day. There were four showers built around the tiled bath, where one could wash off the sweat and dirt before soaking in the luxuriously scented water. It was quiet and peaceful, and exactly what Mikazuki needed after a long day of cleaning.

He had just settled in the bath when Kogitsune came sauntering into the bathhouse. The male wore only a towel which he removed the moment he set foot into the room. Walking to the nearest shower, he turned it on and let the water run over his head for several long minutes.

Mikazuki groaned softly, slipping as low into the water as he could without accidently drowning himself. He avoided bathing with Kogitsune for several reasons; his now rock hard dick one of them. He cursed inwardly. He should have known Kogitsune would come and wash after his battle with Mitsutada, and now he was naked and alone; trapped in a steam-filled bath with the man of his dreams.

Mikazuki tried to look away, he really did, but the way the water ran over Kogitsune's hard muscles… the way his large hands worked to wash his long white locks… How could he possibly turn away?! Kogitsune must have felt someone's eyes on him, because he turned to look in Mikazuki's direction.

"Oi, Jiji, right?" Kogitsune called out, turning off the water and walking over.

Mikazuki groaned again, hating the fact that his unrequited love knew him only by his horrible nickname.

"That's me," he answered weakly, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Kogitsune's face rather than the enticing bulge between the male's thighs.

"I don't think we've officially met yet," he said, sliding into the water and wading over to where Mikazuki sat. "I'm Kogitsune, but you can call me Kogi for short."

Mikazuki pulled his legs to his chest, hoping to hide his throbbing erection. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kogi," he replied, sounding surprisingly calm despite the fact his heart felt like it was about to explode.

"The others speak highly of you," Kogitsune went on, completely oblivious to Mikazuki's internal struggle. "Your battle record is impressive. I look forward to fighting by your side someday."

"That's…uh…very kind of you to say."

"You alright?" Kogitsune asked, coming closer. "You look like you might keel over any second."

"I'm fine," Mikazuki replied shakily, inching away from the male's approach. "I think it might be all the steam. It feels hotter in here than usual."

"Oh, let me turn the temp down then."

"No!" he exclaimed, accidently startling the poor male. "I mean, i-it's okay, I'll be fine. No need to trouble yourself."

The last thing Mikazuki needed was to get an up close view of Kogitsune's naked body. He'd either pass out or throw himself at the man, and neither were ideal scenarios. Instead, he'd avoid looking directly at Kogitsune, think of the least sexual thing he could imagine, and pray the male didn't stay long.

"Well, if you're sure," Kogitsune replied with a confused expression.

"I'm sure."

Kogitsune settled against the wall, resting his head on the tiled platform and closing his eyes. His long hair floated lazily in the water, and before Mikazuki could stop himself, he reached out to touch one of the strands. He didn't think the male would notice, but the moment his fingers brushed the silken locks, Kogitsune's eyes opened.

"I-I'm sorry," Mikazuki said in a rush, pulling his hand back. "That was rude, I shouldn't have…"

"No, it's alright," Kogitsune replied with a slow smile. "I like it when people touch my hair. It feels good. You can play with it if you'd like, I won't mind."

Mikazuki wanted nothing more than to thread his fingers through the snow-colored locks; bury his face in their softness and inhale Kogitsune's deliciously masculine scent. But that was a dangerous idea. Very, very dangerous…

Kogitsune laughed suddenly, causing Mikazuki to jump. "Here I am asking you to pet me and we've only just met."

Mikazuki tried to join him in his laughter, but the sound he made was more like a strangled cat. His dick sat heavy between his thighs; so hard it hurt, and the sound of Kogitsune's rich deep laughter was only making it worse. He needed to get out of the tub before it was too late.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jiji? You look like you're in pain."

Mikazuki nodded, trying to smile reassuringly, but grimacing instead.

"Why don't I help you out?" Kogitsune suggested, climbing to his feet. "Where's your stuff? I'll grab it for you then help you to your room."

Clearly Kogitsune had no qualms about being naked in front of others. He stood before Mikazuki completely unabashed; his cock now at Mikazuki's eye-level. There was no looking away. Not this time…

Mikazuki forgot how to breathe for several seconds; his vision tracing the lines of Kogitsune's abs as they narrowed into a "V" that lead straight to male's enormous length. Framed by narrow hips and muscular thighs, the sight unleashed a wave of desire so intense Mikazuki completely forgot himself. He reached out, licking his lips in anticipation.

Just before his fingertips brush the flesh of Kogitsune's leg, he snatched his hand back in muted horror. He looked up at Kogitsune, who was staring down at him with a look of absolute disgust. Mikazuki was about to launch into some ridiculous explanation for his actions, but then Kogitsune's eyes flickered to his rock hard length now completely exposed.

"I-I… I have t-to…"

Mikazuki didn't bother finishing his excuse. He jumped out of the bath, grabbing his things and slipping and sliding to the exit. Kogitsune called after him, but Mikazuki couldn't bear to face the man. He pushed the door open and raced to his room.

**CHAPTER 2**

Mikazuki locked himself in his room, too ashamed to face anyone. Tsurumaru had stopped by to get him for dinner, but he'd feigned illness and promised to meet him tomorrow for breakfast. Mikazuki couldn't risk running into Kogitsune. Not after what happened in the bathhouse.

After pacing the length of his room for hours, re-playing the horrible incident over and over in his mind, Mikazuki dug out the celebratory bottle of sake Tsurumaru had given him the day he'd first arrived. He didn't usually partake in spirits, which is why the bottle remained unopened, but after his encounter with Kogitsune, Mikazuki decided he needed something stronger than tea.

Sliding open the door to the small garden deck outside his room, Mikazuki set the tray down on the small table and took a seat on the bamboo mat. He poured a small amount of liquid into a cup and took a sip. The liquid tasted horrible, but it warmed his belly and took the edge off his nerves.

He was pouring his sixth cup when a glimmer of movement caught his eye. He threw back the rest of the sake then climbed to his feet. Taking up his sword, Mikazuki unsheathed his blade and made his way down the steps. He was a bit woozy and unsteady, but since it was likely one of the other Swords playing a trick on him, he wasn't entirely too concerned about his safety.

"Who's there," he called out. "Show yourself."

Expecting Yoshi or Tsuru-chan, Mikazuki gasped in horror when Kogitsune stepped into view.

"I thought this was your room," the male said, "but I wasn't sure."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Mikazuki asked, looking to see if anyone else was with him.

"I was looking for you at dinner," he replied, taking a step forward. "Tsuru-chan said you weren't feeling well, so I came to check on you."

"And you decided to sneak around back like a thief?!"

Mikazuki wasn't sure why he was so angry. Perhaps it was the sake, or maybe the fact he wasn't ready to see Kogitsune just yet. It was likely a combination of both, topped with a hearty helping of embarrassment and self-loathing.

"I knocked on your door, but no one answered."

"So rather than leave, you came back here?" Mikazuki retorted in angry suspicion.

Kogitsune took another step forward, eyeing the sword warily. "Would you mind putting that down? It's making me nervous."

"Not until you answer my question," Mikazuki replied, taking a step back and adjusting his grip on the hilt.

"I know you like to sit out here," Kogitsune explained, continuing to ease forward. "I see you all the time."

"So you're watching me?" Mikazuki exclaimed.

"No," Kogitsune defended. "Well, maybe a little, but not in a creepy, stalker kind of way. There's a spot over by the river I like to visit from time to time," he continued, pointing to the tree line about a half mile away from the house. "I usually see you napping out here on my way back, which is why I never stop to say hello."

"Oh," Mikazuki replied; all his anger and aggression evaporating at once.

"Now will you put the sword down?"

Mikazuki bit his lip. Without his anger and the sword between them, there was only his shame and embarrassment. If only there was a hole nearby he could crawl into.

"I-I'm kind of busy right now," Mikazuki muttered, sheathing his blade.

"What? Drinking sake?" Kogitsune asked with a knowing smile.

"How did you…?"

"You should never drink alone," he continued, striding past Mikazuki towards the small deck. "Mind if I join you?"

The question was merely a formality. Kogitsune was already seated and re-filling Mikazuki's cup. "Do you have another for me," he asked as he poured.

"Uh… y-yeah, one second."

Mikazuki stepped into his room, forcing himself not to panic. He had the sudden urge to run for it, but where would he go? Tsuru-chan's room maybe? He could try Yoshi and Kunihiro's room as well since they were closer.

"Need some help, Jiji?"

Mikazuki spun around, surprised to find Kogitsune standing in the doorway. His ruby gaze studied him closely, almost as if he knew Mikazuki was about to make a break for it. He smiled a smile that made Mikazuki swallow nervously; like he was daring him to try.

"N-no, there's a cup right here," he replied, picking it up off the shelf and handing it to Kogitsune. "Sorry it took so long."

"No worries," he replied, taking not only the cup, but Mikazuki's hand as well.

Kogitsune pulled him back outside, waiting for Mikazuki to sit down before he took a seat beside him. Filling his own glass, he turned and smiled broadly.

"So tell me about yourself, Jiji."

Mikazuki scooted over a bit, trying to put some distance between him and the male. "Umm… what do you want to know?"

"Anything," he replied with a shrug, "everything. Why don't you start with how long you've been here?"

"I, uh, got here about 4 months before you did."

"And do you like it?"

"I do. It's busy and loud at times, but Master is kind and the people here are all friendly and gracious. Making a schedule has helped. I find routines keep me from getting too flustered."

Kogitsune chuckled softly, examining Mikazuki's stiff frame over the rim of his cup. "I'm starting to see why they call you Jiji."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikazuki asked; his brow furrowing.

"Nothing," he replied with a wink, "nothing at all. What about your hobbies? What do you like to do?"

"Uh, read, and write, and… drink tea, I guess. I never had much time for hobbies until recently. Before you arrived, I was always on missions with Master."

"I see. Yoshi-kun said something about you being benched for a while. I didn't realize it was because of me."

"It has nothing to do with you," Mikazuki said quickly. "I was injured during battle, and I..." he plucked the fabric of his kimono, staring blankly into his cup. "I almost broke my sword."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. That must've been terrifying for you."

Mikazuki shrugged. "Comes with the territory, right? Anyway, Master decided it was best to let me rest for a while."

"Good idea. Probably scared the hell out of him, too."

"He did seem distressed at the time," Mikazuki replied thoughtfully, "but it's hard to picture Master being scared of anything."

"True," Kogitsune nodded. "But it's obvious he values us. I've had many masters, but none who've cared as much as he does. Feels good to be taken care of for once."

"Indeed," Mikazuki agreed. "Master is a wonderful man. I feel very fortunate to have met him."

"You like him a lot, don't you?" Kogitsune said; a bit of bite in his words.

"No more than any of the rest do," Mikazuki answered with a blush.

Mikazuki downed the sake in his cup in one gulp, reaching for the bottle right as Kogitsune did. He tried to pull his hand away, but Kogitsune grabbed it before he could.

"And what about me?" he asked; his bright red gaze darkening several shades. "How long have you like me?"

"I-I… I don't know what you're talking about," Mikazuki answered breathlessly.

His vision was swimming, and with Kogitsune's intense gaze locked on him, Mikazuki was finding it difficult to focus on anything but the male's inviting lips.

Kogitsune leaned in while pulling Mikazuki gently closer. "Liar," he whispered seductively. "I see the way your eyes follow me. I wasn't sure, but after today, I know it's desire hidden in those lovely blue depths."

Their faces were so close, their noses were practically touching. Mikazuki wanted to push him away and deny any such thing, but with him so close; with Kogitsune's scent wrapping around him like a warm blanket, such an idea seemed utterly foolish…

A strand of hair fell over Kogitsune's eyes, and before Mikazuki could stop himself, he brushed it out of the way.

"I love your hair," he murmured dreamily; his mind slipping into some kind of trance. "I've wanted to touch it for so long."

Kogitsune took Mikazuki's hand and brushed it against his hair. "I told you I don't mind. If you want to touch it you can."

Mikazuki threaded his fingers through the soft strands, combing all the way down to the feathery tips and repeating the action. Kogitsune's eyes closed, a deep rumble emitting from his chest almost like a purr. Mikazuki pulled his other hand free from Kogitsune's grasp, using both to stroke the long white locks.

"So soft," he hummed, leaning in to nuzzle Kogitsune's cheek. "I want to curl up in it and fall asleep forever."

"You can if you want," Kogitsune replied, nipping Mikazuki's ear with his teeth.

Mikazuki blinked in surprised, pulling out of Kogitsune's embrace. He wasn't sure what had happened in the last several moments, but he'd somehow climbed onto Kogitsune's lap, straddling the male's waist in a most inappropriate way. Even more surprising, Kogitsune had his arms locked tightly around him, making it impossible to move.

"What's wrong?" Kogitsune asked, realizing he was losing Mikazuki's attention.

"Th-this is a dream, isn't it?" he said, looking around as he tried to push Kogitsune away.

There was no way this could be happening. That was Mikazuki's first and only thought. It was too good to be true. He had likely drunk too much sake and was now passed out on the ground. Pleasant as the dream currently was, Mikazuki knew it would end with him waking up at the best part, his body bristling with need, and no one there to fulfill it.

"Do you want it to be a dream?" Kogitsune asked, tightening his grip.

"I… I…" Mikazuki was finding it hard to answer. He felt strangely dizzy; his body oddly light. "This is r-ridiculous," he replied, vaguely aware of Kogitsune adjusting him on his lap. "I'm not going t-to…to explain myself to a dream."

"And what makes you think this is a dream?" Kogitsune asked, slowly untying Mikazuki's obi.

"Because this can't be real," he answered, cupping Kogitsune's face and staring into his crimson gaze. "This could never happen. It's not possible."

Kogitsune pulled open Mikazuki's kimono, revealing a plethora of creamy white skin. "And why isn't it possible?"

"Because… there's no way you could want me. I'm a man, a-and… you're a man."

"A detail easily overcome," Kogitsune replied, feathering kisses across Mikazuki's bare chest.

"You want me?" he asked, threading his hands through Kogitsune's hair and forcing the male to look at him again.

If this wasn't a dream then Mikazuki wanted to be absolutely, 100% sure the male wanted him. He needed to hear the words straight from Kogitsune's lips; otherwise, he'd never be able to believe it.

"I've wanted you since the moment I saw you," Kogitsune answered, staring into Mikazuki's questioning eyes. "The first time I saw you sitting out here, I thought you had to be the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen." He pressed a chaste kiss to the tip of Mikazuki's chin before continuing. "I could never find the right time to approach you. Then I saw you in the bath, looking so innocent and unguarded. How could I let such an opportunity pass me by?"

"B-but I saw the look on your face," Mikazuki insisted; tears burning the back of his throat. "You were… disgusted!"

"That was not disgust," Kogitsune replied firmly, tugging off the kimono completely and tossing it aside. "Shock, maybe. Confusion, yes. But certainly not disgust."

Mikazuki pressed his forehead to Kogitsune's. "This is definitely a dream."

"Then I'll have to make it the best dream of your life."

**CHAPTER 3**

Mikazuki was surrounded by a sea of white; Kogitsune's long hair creating a wall blocking out all else around him. All he could see was Kogitsune's handsome face, his beautiful eyes and luscious lips. It was perfect…

"Are you in pain?" Kogitsune asked in a low voice. "How does it feel?"

"Amazing," Mikazuki breathed, spreading his legs wider for Kogitsune's questing fingers.

There'd been pain at first; a tightness that made Mikazuki's entire body clench in resistance. But then Kogitsune was there, feathering kisses across his neck and jawline, whispering reassuringly in his ear.

_"__Relax your body…" _

_"__I'll find it soon…" _

_"__I'll make it feel good, I promise…"_

Mikazuki let the deep timbre of Kogitsune's voice wash over him; relaxing his mind and body, and after several tense moments, a wave of pleasure rippled through him. It started in his core, spreading slowly until it reached the tips of his toes and fingers. Such exquisite pleasure; dragging him deeper and deeper into a bottomless ocean of desire.

Mikazuki rolled his hips against Kogitsune's hand; his body craving something he couldn't quite reach. And the more he struggled to grasp it, the faster it slipped away…

"I want to be inside you," Kogitsune groaned, pressing his mouth Mikazuki's parted lips.

The kiss brought with it a rush of excitement; a way to quench the lustful hunger growing in Mikazuki's belly. He wrapped his arms around Kogitsune's neck, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. It was difficult to express his desires with words, so, instead, Mikazuki used his body to convey his need.

"What do you want, lover?" Kogitsune asked soflty, slipping his fingers from Mikazuki's body and sliding between his legs. "You want this?" He asked the question as he rubbed the tip of his dick against Mikazuki's entrance.

Mikazuki moaned against Kogitsune's lips, angling his hips so just the tip slipped inside. Kogitsune sucked in a startled breath, clenching his teeth as he bit back a curse.

"Easy, lover," Kogitsune grunted. "You're making it hard to be gentle."

Mikazuki threaded his fingers through Kogitsune's hair, scratching the male's scalp with his nails. He crushed their lips together in a painful kiss, hoping to express his insatiable need. He didn't want Kogitsune to be gentle. He wanted to feel the male inside him; feel the full force of his carnal passion. He wanted to be filled to the brim; torn apart and put back together over and over again by Kogitsune's masterful hands.

With their lips still pressed together, Kogitsune force his length into Mikazuki's body. Immediately, Mikazuki tensed, accidentally nipping Kogitsune's lip with his teeth. He felt the male's entire body shudder in his arms; not realizing that the simple, inadvertent act had tested the very limit of Kogitsune's restraint.

"You need to relax," Kogitsune groaned, pulling out ever so slightly before pushing further into Mikazuki's slender frame.

Mikazuki wrapped his arms around Kogitsune's neck, pulling him close and burying his tear-stained face into the male's soft, warm hair. He inhaled deeply; the delicious scent filling his senses and seeping into his bones. He relaxed in Kogitsune's arms, allowing the male to bury himself to the hilt.

"How are you doing?" Kogitsune asked in a tight voice, pulling back to search his lover's face.

Mikazuki let out a slow, shaky breath. "F-fine," he answered in a pained whisper.

"We'll take it slow," Kogitsune replied, lifting himself up on his hands, "so you can get used to me."

The muscles in Kogitsune's arms flexed and strained as he fought to maintain control. He watched Mikazuki intently, adjusting the speed and depth of his strokes to match his lover's response.

Soon, a familiar need blossomed in Mikazuki's belly. That need for more… In an act of boldness, he grabbed Kogitsune's backside, pulling him forward and forcing him deeper. Kogitsune hissed sharply, dropping to one elbow, and hovering just inches above Mikazuki.

"I'm at my limit," Kogitsune panted. "You're so… wet, and… tight… I can't."

Mikazuki lifted his hips from the ground, grinding against Kogitsune invitingly. "I'm ready for you," he whispered. "You don't have to hold back anymore."

Kogitsune slipped his right hand underneath Mikazuki, using the other to pull him up and into his arms. Mikazuki moaned softly as he settled on Kogitsune's lap. The male was so deep he felt like he couldn't breathe, and when he started moving Mikazuki up and down in a slow, hypnotic rhythm, there were no words to describe the wonder and awe.

_This was what he needed… _

Mikazuki clung to Kogitsune, tears streaming down his face despite his efforts to stop them. It felt so incredible. To be held by Kogitsune… to feel the male's strong arms wrapped tightly around him while they sought out pleasure from each other's bodies.

"What's wrong," Kogitsune asked, cupping Mikazuki's face.

"Nothing," he whispered in reply, increasing his pace as he rode his lover. "This is… just so… perfect."

Kogitsune kissed him sweetly, running his large hands up Mikazuki's back as he matched the pace.

"Are you close," Kogitsune asked; his lips somehow finding their way to Mikazuki's pert nipples. "I can feel you… tightening."

"Mmmm," Mikazuki moaned in reply; his head falling back as Kogitsune took hold of his leaking cock and began to stroke it leisurely.

"Cum with me," Kogitsune murmured, increasing his speed. "That's it… Just let go…"

Mikazuki's orgasm crashed into him with such force, it swept the air from his lungs. His vision shattered into a thousand tiny stars, reforming only to shatter once more. Kogitsune pulled him close, burying himself inside Mikazuki as he rode the wave of his own orgasm. He pumped his seed deep into Mikazuki's core, crying out his release to the clear night sky.

Mikazuki slumped forward in Kogitsune's arms, allowing him to pull them both to the ground. He settled perfectly into the crook of the Kogitsune's arm, resting his cheek against his soft hair.

"That was incredible," Kogitsune whispered, cupping Mikazuki's cheek and kissing him gentle on the forehead.

Mikazuki sighed drowsily, snuggling into his embrace. "I love you," he whispered.

The moment the words left Mikazuki's lips, he wanted to take them back. Every muscle in Kogitsune's body went stiff, and all Mikazuki could do was curse himself for his stupidity.

"I-I meant to say I love your hair," Mikazuki said quickly, pulling away. "I-it's your hair I love."

Kogitsune sat up, running a hand over his mouth. "Yeah, you said that earlier," he replied in a nervous voice, playing along with Mikazuki's obvious lie. "Here, let me help you get cleaned up."

"N-no, it's alright," Mikazuki replied, reaching for his kimono and doing his best to cover himself up. "I can handle it myself."

"Then I'll clean up the mess we made," he offered, gesturing to the overturned bottle and scattered sake cups.

"You don't have to do that either," Mikazuki said with a forced smile. "I like things a certain way, so I'll put everything up."

They stared at each other for several awkward moments. Gone was the haze of passion. No longer did the male stare at him with lust in his eyes. In fact, Kogitsune look so anxious to be away from him, that Mikazuki did the only thing he could do, he gave him permission to leave.

"You should probably go," Mikazuki said, forcing down the bile rising in his throat. "You have a sortie in the morning, right?"

"Bright and early," Kogitsune said quickly, almost as if he was relieved to have an excuse to go. "I should try and grab a few hours before we head out."

"Yeah, you'll definitely need the rest," Mikazuki agreed.

Kogitsune climbed to his feet, adjusting his rumpled clothing. He looked hesitant about leaving; like there was something he wanted to say, but he wasn't entirely sure how or where to begin. Mikazuki would have stood up as well, but at present, he didn't think his legs worked.

"Take care and be safe," Mikazuki said, trying not to sound overly cheerful. "Perhaps I'll see you when you get back."

"Absolutely," Kogitsune replied with an uncomfortable smile. "See you later."

"Bye," Mikazuki said with a small wave.

Mikazuki watched Kogitsune disappear into the night, waiting until he couldn't hear the sound of the male's footsteps any longer before collapsing on the cold hard ground. It hurt too much to move, and it had nothing to do with his physical pain…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 4**

Kogitsune wandered through the garden, hoping the crisp night air would clear his head. Mikazuki's scent still clung to him, and his hands ached with the need to hold him once more. Images of Mikazuki flashed through his mind; his regret and uncertainty twisting his stomach into knots. He shouldn't have left so suddenly. Mikazuki deserved an explanation, but Kogitsune hadn't known what to say.

Kogitsune liked Mikazuki. More than he'd ever liked anyone in his life. From the way Mikazuki walked and talked, right down to the slightly confused, yet somehow thoughtful expression the male always wore. He was adorably clueless, while being effortlessly graceful and elegant at the same time. He made you want to take care of him in the hopes he'd reward you with a glimpse of his lovely smile…

Yes, Kogitsune definitely liked Mikazuki; more than he liked good food and warm sake, and that was saying a lot.

_But love? _

Love was a concept Kogitsune wasn't familiar with. He understood the basics, and as a male in his prime, he was smart enough to fear it. Love meant commitment and long-term expectations; two things Kogitsune wasn't ready for. There were too many unknowns; too many uncertainties. The same could be said for war, but at least in battle, Kogitsune felt powerful and in control. In battle, his mind was clear and his movements practiced precision. But with Mikazuki…

Just being in the male's presence made Kogitsune feel… out of control. He was nervous and uncertain of his next move, and his belly felt like it was filled with hundreds of butterflies all trying to escape at once. His mind, and all its thoughts, remained in a constant shroud of fog, growing thicker the longer he stayed at Mikazuki's side. The whole experience was disconcerting to say the least, and if that was how love made you feel, then Kogitsune wanted no part of it.

But, it also went beyond Kogitsune's internal struggle. He respected Mikazuki, and despite their undeniable sexual attraction, he wanted to build a friendship with Sword at the very least. Kogitsune had already left a string of broken hearts behind him; men and women who'd wanted more than he was willing to give, and he didn't want to add Mikazuki to the list.

Hurting the male was the last thing Kogitsune wanted to do, and exploring a merely sexual relationship with him just didn't seem fair, especially when it was obvious Mikazuki wanted more. A friendship wouldn't be possible if they were bitter ex-lovers, and Kogitsune couldn't bear the thought of Mikazuki hating him.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized he'd made the right decision by leaving. He just wished he'd thought about all this _before_ he and Mikazuki had sex. The memory of their night together would be hard to forget, but if there was any chance of salvaging a friendship, the first step was putting it behind them.

When Kogitsune finally made it back to his room, he felt better about his decision. He was doing the right thing, and once he explained it all to Mikazuki, he was sure the male would understand his reasoning as well. Though a friendship might be ambitious, hopefully this decision would preserve any future dealings they might have. Yes, this was for the best, and Kogitsune slept better for the knowing.

**CHAPTER 5**

"You told him you loved him?" Tsurumaru squeaked, looking almost as pale as Mikazuki.

"I didn't mean to," Mikazuki groaned, dropping into his seat. "It just kind of slipped out."

"Well, I don't know much about relationships," Tsurumaru said thoughtfully, "but even I know confessing your love after a one night stand is a definite mood killer."

"Thank you for the insight, Captain _Obvious_. And you wonder why I didn't tell you sooner."

"Sorry, sorry," Tsurumaru said, looking genuinely remorseful.

Mikazuki cursed softly, laying his head on the table. "I ruined it. I was given the perfect opportunity, and I ruined it."

"You don't know that," Tsurumaru said, trying to sound cheerful as he rubbed Mikazuki's back comfortingly. "Kogi-kun is a good guy. I'm sure you two will figure this out. After all, you said he's liked you for a while now, right?"

"He didn't say the word 'like,'" Mikazuki corrected. "He said he 'wanted' me. Like, he wanted to have sex with me. The two aren't synonymous."

"Still, that's got to mean something. _Want_ usually leads to _like_, at least I think it does. "

Mikazuki could feel the tears coming. How he still had any left was a miracle. He'd been crying almost non-stop since he and Kogitsune had parted ways, which was strange since he wasn't easily brought to tears.

"You didn't see his face, Tsuru-chan," he answered in a broken voice. "He couldn't get away from me fast enough."

"He was probably in shock or something. I mean, you just told the man you _loved_ him. A confession like that would throw anyone for a loop. Why don't you try talking to him? It's been a few days since you two hooked up, right? So the initial shock's probably faded. Who knows what he's thinking now."

"It's been almost two weeks," Mikazuki sighed. "And I would talk to him if I could, but he's hardly ever here. He's volunteered for every expedition Master's proposed, and when he gets back, he spends most of his time in town or sparring with the other Swords."

"You know we all try to share the responsibility for expeditions. I'm sure Kogi-kun is just trying to pull his own weight. And as for the sparring and trips into town, that's normal. You're the only one who insists on staying home all the time."

Mikazuki huffed in frustration, sitting up in his seat. "I get all that, but he's gone on every single expedition. He's a Tachi for goodness sake! His energy should be saved for battle, not frivolous activities. Don't you see, Tsuru-chan? He's doing everything in his power to avoid me, and with no active missions, he's using any excuse he can to get out of the house!"

"I think you're over-reacting," Tsurumaru said, patting Mikazuki's hand comfortingly. "Kogi-kun isn't the kind of guy who can just sit around and wait for a battle. Even before you two hooked up, he was constantly out of the house. As a matter of fact, the only time I've ever seen him sit still is when he's eating or drinking. "

Mikazuki was crying now, making no attempt to hide his pitiful sobs. He knew Kogitsune was avoiding him, because every time Mikazuki entered a room, Kogitsune got up and left. Whenever they passed by each other in the winding hallways of the house, the male offered nothing more than an awkward smile before rushing away.

Tsurumaru grabbed some tissues and handed them to Mikazuki. "When Kogi-kun comes back, you need to talk to him. Don't give him a choice. Ask him what's going on in that thick skull of his. Demand if you have to! Even if he says something you don't want to hear, at least you won't be tortured by the not knowing."

"I don't know if I can," Mikazuki said weakly, dabbing his cheeks dry before blowing his nose.

"Of course you can! You're not some simpering nursemaid, Mika-chan. You're a warrior; ranked number one until you got benched! You've face enemies far more terrifying than Kogi-kun. At least against him you don't have to worry about your blade being broken."

"No," Mikazuki replied, closing his eyes, "just my heart."

**CHAPTER 6**

_Friends..._ That was the goal. But the idea was far easier than execution. Kogitsune couldn't be in Mikazuki's presence without wanting to throw him down and ravage his body. He was beginning to think Mikazuki was trying to seduce him on purpose. All the blushing and secret looks… It was sheer torture!

Every time he looked at Mikazuki's lovely face, he remembered the taste of his lips, the warmth of his skin. They'd fit so perfectly together; like their bodies were specifically crafted to be one instead of two. Kogitsune was starting to realize that forgetting their kind of sexual compatibility might be impossible.

With every flutter of Mikazuki's eyelashes; every pale pink blush coloring his cheeks, Kogitsune spiraled deeper into his fantasies, and soon he reached a point where jerking off no longer relieved his cravings. He was a man at the end of his wits, and the only way to keep his irrational reactions under control was to avoid Mikazuki completely.

Thankfully, he was leaving for a mission this morning. He'd be gone for several days which would give him the time he needed to sort through his confusion. He would return refreshed and clear-headed, and armed with a new plan of attack. Besides, with all his pent up energy, killing something was exactly what he needed.

Kogitsune dressed and went down to grab breakfast. There were two ways to get to the kitchen: The fast way, and the one that would take him passed Mikazuki's room. How he ended up standing at Mikazuki's door; peeking through the small crack, was beyond Kogitsune's comprehension. But even as he recognized his ridiculous behavior, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him.

He watched Mikazuki through the small opening. The raven haired male was being dressed by two female servants, and though both women were beautiful specimens, Mikazuki's attention seemed to be elsewhere. He gazed out the window with listless eyes; his already pale skin so white it looked transparent.

_"__Had he lost weight?" _ Kogitsune thought, squinting for a better look.

"You know, this could be considered peeping."

Kogitsune jumped at the sound of Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki's voice, cursing under his breath as he checked to see if anyone in Mikazuki's room heard him.

"What the hell, Yoshi?" Kogitsune said in a hushed voice. "You trying to get me caught?"

"That would be hilarious," Yoshi snickered, "but no. I saw you skulking and decided to check it out. Imagine my surprise when I found you spying on Jiji."

"Don't call him that," Kogitsune snapped, deciding in that moment he hated Mikazuki's nickname. "And I'm not spying!"

"Why not?" Yoshi snorted. "And you totally are."

"Because it's disrespectful to call him Jiji!" Kogitsune hissed, ignoring the second part of Yoshi's reply altogether.

"Whatcha call this then? I could be wrong," Yoshi said, sneaking a peak into Mikazuki's room, "but _spying_ on someone while they're getting dressed ain't much better."

"Would you keep your bloody voice down," Kogitsune cursed, shoving Yoshi away from the doorway. "For your information, I-I… I came to ask Mikazuki-san if he wanted to, uh… have breakfast with me."

Clearly, Kogitsune was lying, but admitting to Yoshi that he was indeed spying on Mikazuki was out of the question.

"Aww, how sweet," Yoshi snorted, "but that's not gonna happen."

Kogitsune frowned, not expecting Yoshi's response or the anger it caused. He didn't like the man's tone of voice, or perhaps it was because he was irritated about having his private moment interrupted. Either way, Kogitsune couldn't stop himself from taking Yoshi's bait.

"You don't know that," Kogitsune replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Uh, yeah I do. Jiji does the same thing every day like clockwork. He gets dressed, has his morning tea, spars with Tsuru-chan, bathes, cleans the entire house, bathes again, then sits in the garden for like… ever, reading or knitting or doing whatever other things boring old people do, and then he goes to sleep. Rinse and repeat; that's our Jiji."

"There's more to him than that," Kogitsune retorted. "If any of you took the time to sit and talk to him then maybe you'd know that."

Yoshi shrugged his shoulders. "Jiji is content in his ways. We might tease him, but we understand him better you think."

Right then, Mikazuki walked out of the room, smiling brightly at Yoshi. "Good morning, Yoshi-kun. What brings you…?"

Mikazuki's words trailed off when he caught sight of Kogitsune. His mouth was still moving, but nothing came out.

"Morning, Mikazuki-san" Kogitsune said, trying to sound like everything was perfectly normal.

"M-morning," he stammered back.

Mikazuki looked up at Kogitsune with wide eyes; the fathomless blue depths swirling with thousands of questions. He was clearly confused, but, burning brightly in the midst of that confusion, was hope.

"It's a beautiful day, Jiji," Yoshi said, "what do you have planned?"

"I-it is" Mikazuki replied, looking nervously from Kogitsune to Yoshi. "I-I was just heading to kitchen for a cup of tea."

"What about after that?" Yoshi asked, shooting Kogitsune an "I told you so," look.

"I promised Tsuru-chan a morning battle, and then after that I have my chores. I-is there something going on today that I don't know about? D-did I forget someone's birthday again?"

"Nope," Yoshi said, clapping Kogitsune on the back, "But Kogi-san here wanted to see if you were free for breakfast. I told him…"

"I'd love to," Mikazuki said quickly, smiling shyly.

Kogitsune groaned inwardly, wondering how things had taken such a horrible turn. His plan was to avoid Mikazuki, and having breakfast together was not a part of that plan. Yoshi, whose jaw had fallen slightly open, shook himself.

"Well, would you look at that," Yoshi said in awe. "I guess an old dog can learn new tricks."

Kogitsune elbowed Yoshi in the stomach, sending the male gasping for air. "Come on, Mikazuki-san," he said, taking the male by the arm. "I'm not much of a cook, but I'd be happy to make you breakfast if you'll let me."

"Th-that sounds wonderful," Mikazuki replied, looking over his shoulder at Yoshi's bent and gasping frame. "But maybe we should…"

"He'll be fine," Kogitsune snapped, gently tugging Mikazuki along. "Let's go."

**CHAPTER 7**

"That was amazing," Mikazuki said, smiling at Kogitsune as they made their way upstairs towards the living quarters. "You're a very good cook."

"Thanks," Kogitsune replied, ruffling his hair nervously. "As much as I like to eat, I figured learning to cook would be a good idea."

"Did you teach yourself?"

"Yep. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it. I did have a couple accidents though. See here," he said, lifting a lock of his hair. "This side is shorter than the other. It caught on fire a while back, so I had to cut it off."

"Oh my," Mikazuki said, reaching to touch the strand, but stopping just short. "I had no idea it was so dangerous."

Kogitsune couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not, I was just careless."

"I don't how to cook. Of course, there's not much I know how to do, so I suppose that's not really surprising."

"That's not true. I bet you know more than you think you do."

This time it was Mikazuki's turn to chuckle. "I can't even dress myself properly," he replied; his cheeks turning pink. "Master was kind enough to ask a few of the servants to help me from time to time."

Kogitsune was about to offer his help as well, but thought better of it. It was probably a bad idea to be around Mikazuki in the various stages of undress.

"Everyone has their different talents, Mikazuki-san. You're no different."

He smiled in response, but Kogitsune could tell something was wrong. _Was it something he said?_ He'd been trying to keep the conversation as light and carefree as possible during breakfast, but no matter what he said, Mikazuki's face held the same look of expectancy shadowed by disappointment.

"Kogi," Mikazuki said, wringing his hands nervously. "Why are you being so formal? When we first met you called me Jiji, but now… Does it have anything to do with what happened the other night?"

Kogitsune swallowed. He'd known this conversation was coming, but it didn't make him any more prepared to have it.

"No, it's nothing to do with that," he replied. "But it's obvious you don't like the name, and now that I've had time to think about it, I can see why."

"That's not true. I don't mind it. Well… maybe at first I did," he confessed, "but not anymore. When you call me Jiji it makes me feel like we're… f-friends."

"Of course we're friends," Kogitsune said, pulling Mikazuki to a stop in the middle of the corridor. "I know I've been acting weird lately, but it has nothing to do with you. Well, I guess it does have to do with you, but not in the way you think."

"So you don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you!"

Kogitsune's word brought a genuine smile to Mikazuki's lips. "I'm so happy," he replied; his eyes shining bright with relief. "I was so worried."

Kogitsune frowned. He didn't want to give Mikazuki false hope, but at the same time he didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

"Mikazuki-san, I…"

"It's ok," Mikazuki said quietly; his expression turning somewhat sad. "You don't feel the same way. I understand. People think I'm an idiot, but I'm smart enough to know that sex isn't the same as love. I'm not hurt or upset. If anything, I'm relieved to know we can still be friends."

"You mean that?" Kogitsune said, his brow furrowing in uncertainty.

"Absolutely," Mikazuki replied, his smile faltering ever so slightly. "Now, you should get going. You have a mission today."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

"No problem."

"Maybe we can hang out when I get back?" Kogitsune suggested, wondering why it was so important Mikazuki's answer be yes.

"Sure," he replied, backing away slowly as he waved goodbye. "Be safe out there."

"Will do."

They stared at each other for several moments as if waiting for the other to leave first. Little by little, as each second ticked by, the atmosphere started to change. Kogitsune could feel it, and he knew Mikazuki could feel it, too…

There was no way of knowing who made the first move, but in the end it didn't matter. Mikazuki was back in Kogitsune's arms, days of suppressed desires igniting into an inferno.

"W-we can't," Mikazuki said breathlessly, trying his best to help Kogitsune remove his clothes. "Someone might see."

"Everyone's downstairs eating," Kogitsune replied, kissing every bare piece of flesh his lips could reach. "No one will come."

"But what if…"

Kogitsune spun Mikazuki around before he could finish his sentence, pressing him firmly against the wall for support.

"I can't stop," Kogitsune answered in a guttural voice. "And even if I could, we both know you don't want me to."

Mikazuki shivered in Kogitsune's arms; the scent of the male's fear and excitement filling his senses.

"Spread your legs," Kogitsune's commanded, tearing the fabric of Mikazuki's hakama.

Mikazuki gasped softly; his breathing now frighteningly erratic. Kogitsune pressed a kiss to Mikazuki's temple, reaching around to take hold of the male's hardening cock.

"There's no time to be gentle," he whispered, nipping the tip of Mikazuki's ear as he tore the fabric from his shoulders.

"Good," Mikazuki said in a breathless whisper, submitting so completely Kogitsune could hardly rein in his lust. "I don't want you to be gentle."

Kogitsune groaned softly, inhaling the scent of Mikazuki's hair as he slipped two fingers into the male's greedy mouth.

"All I think about is you," Kogitsune breathed. "How you taste… how good you feel in my arms…" He took his sopping wet fingers out of Mikazuki mouth and slid them into the male's tight hole. "How it feels to be inside you…"

Mikazuki sucked in a startled breath; his fingernails digging into the soft wood.

"Do you think about me?" Kogitsune asked, sampling the soft flesh of Mikazuki's neck. "Do I haunt your dreams as well?"

Mikazuki whimpered softly, his hips moving in rhythm with Kogitsune's fingers. His soft moans echoed through the corridor, fueling Kogitsune's desire.

"Kogi…" Mikazuki moaned softly, his entire body shaking uncontrollably.

"What is it, lover?" he asked, pushing his fingers deeper.

"M-more…"

Kogitsune knew Mikazuki's body wasn't ready, but the male's soft plea snatched away what little restraint he had left. Loosening the front of his garments, Kogitsune took hold of Mikazuki's hips and angled them upward. Positioning his throbbing cock at his lover's entrance, he took a steadying breath and forced his way inside.

As expected, Mikazuki was beyond tight, but even his soft cries of pain weren't enough to stop Kogitsune. He'd fought his desires for far too long, and now he _needed_ to be inside Mikazuki; _needed_ to feel the slick heat of the male's core wrapped around his painfully hard cock.

Kogitsune pulled out slowly then pushed back in, deeper this time, repeating the action until his dick was buried to the hilt.

"Damn you feel good," Kogitsune groaned, placing his hand over one Mikazuki's and lacing their fingers together.

Mikazuki moaned sweetly, pushing back and rolling his hips impatiently.

Kogitsune snickered softly. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Mikazuki shuddered uncontrollably, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "M-more," he pleaded softly.

Kogitsune pressed his forehead to the back of Mikazuki's head, using his other hand to cover the male's mouth. "Careful what you ask for," he whispered.

Mikazuki's muffled cries filled the narrow hall as Kogitsune unleashed the whole of his lust…

"I've dreamed of this, lover" he murmured in Mikazuki's ear; his words emphasized with each thrust. "Being inside you… It's heaven."

Mikazuki came at Kogitsune's confession; his cum splattering the wall in front of him. His soaking wet hole clenched around Kogitsune's cock, threatening to bring him to completion as well. Mikazuki shook with the effort to keep himself standing, and it was clear continuing in their current position would be impossible.

Kogitsune uncovered Mikazuki's mouth, sliding out of the male's wet embrace and turning him around in his arms.

"Hold on to me," he ordered, wrapping Mikazuki's limp arms around his neck.

The male nodded; his tear-stained cheeks flushed with color. Kogitsune lifted him into his arms, pressing Mikazuki's back to the wall and completely supporting his weight.

"Can I come back inside, lover?" Kogitsune asked, dropping kisses along Mikazuki's exposed collar bone.

Speaking was clearly impossible for Mikazuki, so instead he just nodded, leaning forward to press a light kiss to Kogitsune's brow. With one swift thrust, Kogitsune returned to Heaven…

"I want you to cum for me," Kogitsune whispered. "Can you do that, lover? Can you cum for me again?"

Mikazuki threaded his fingers through Kogitsune's hair, forcing him to meet his ice blue gaze. "Make me…"

The taunt was unexpected, and made Kogitsune's ball tighten in anticipation. This was a side he hadn't expected from the usually quiet Mikazuki, but he found it incredibly sexy…

Kogitsune crushed their lips together, slamming into Mikazuki with such force that for a moment he thought he might split the male in two.

"D-deeper," Mikazuki bit out, his head falling back against the wall. "H-harder…"

"Mika… zuki… I'm gonna…"

"Inside," Mikazuki begged. "I want to… feel it…"

Kogitsune came long and hard, filling Mikazuki until he overflowed…

In the same breath, Kogitsune's instinct took over, his teeth tearing into the flesh of Mikazuki's bare shoulder. It happened so fast, there was no way he could stop himself. The sweet taste of blood filled his mouth, taking his orgasm to an entirely new level. Mikazuki cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, cumming at the exact moment Kogitsune's fangs pierced his skin.

Kogitsune slid to the floor still, cradling Mikazuki in his arms. They sat there for several moments, clinging to each other for support. But as fantasy drifted back into reality, Kogitsune could feel Mikazuki pulling away both physically and emotionally.

"Wait," Kogitsune said, trying to keep Mikazuki in his arms. "This was…"

"This was a mistake," Mikazuki whispered, cutting him off. "Y-you don't have to say it." He looked at Kogitsune with horror and embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry," he said weakly. "I sh-shouldn't have… _thrown_ myself at you like that! I-I wasn't thinking, I just… This will never happen again," he said firmly, wiping his tears as he tried to extract himself from Kogitsune's arms. "I swear, I'll never…"

Kogitsune took hold of Mikazuki's chin, pressing a kiss to his lips to stop him from continuing. Mikazuki stiffened in his arms, but soon relaxed in Kogitsune's embrace. When he finally pulled back, the male was breathless and flushed; the expression on his face filled with the confusion Kogitsune felt.

"If anyone's at fault, it's me," Kogitsune said, searching Mikazuki's eyes for the answer to the question swirling in his head. "I think—" He paused, running his fingertips over the bite mark he'd left on Mikazuki's shoulder. "I think I'm fighting a war I can't win."

"I-I don't understand," Mikazuki replied helplessly. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied, shakily cupping Mikazuki's cheek and running a thumb across his red-kissed lips. "I've never marked anyone."

Mikazuki's hand flew to the tiny wound as he tried, without success, to get a good look at it. "I-is that bad?" he asked in a small, anxious voice.

Kogitsune licked his lips nervously. "It's not bad," he answered hesitantly.

"But it's not good," Mikazuki reasoned. "Oh god, what have I done? I'm so sorry! If I'd known something like this would happen, I wouldn't have…"

"It's not bad, I promise. And like I said before, it's not your fault. It's just… nature, I guess."

"Nature? I… I don't understand, Kogi. You say it's not bad, but the look in your eyes says otherwise."

Kogitsune swallowed, running a hand through his hair as he considered all the ramifications of this unexpected turn of events. Already he could feel Mikazuki's blood coursing through his system; their inadvertent connection growing stronger by the second.

"You're scaring me, Kogi." Mikazuki whispered in a frightened voice.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he replied, trying not to sound as terrified as he felt. "Everything's fine."

Mikazuki nodded weakly, but he said nothing in reply. It was as if he could sense the turmoil swirling inside Kogitsune, which only succeeded in terrifying him more.

"Listen," Kogitsune said, tucking a strand of stray hair behind Mikazuki's ear. "When I get back from this mission, I'll explain everything. I know you're confused, and to be honest, so am I. But right now, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Mikazuki replied, staring at him with such faith and openness that it made Kogitsune's heart clench. "I trust you completely."

"Thank you," he said, pressing a kiss to Mikazuki's forehead. "Come on, I'll help you to your room."

**CHAPTER 8**

"You trying to get us killed!" Mitsutada shouted, shoving Kogitsune in the chest. "Where the hell were you?!"

"I didn't see the signal," Kogitsune growled, shoving him back.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he hissed, shoving Kogitsune again. "Shishiou set the fire exactly like we agreed! You should've been watching!"

"I was watching!"

Kogitsune pushed Mitsutada so hard; the male went hurdling backwards into Izuminokami Kanesada, who was nursing a particularly gruesome injury to his left arm. Doutanuki Masakuni was doing his best to stitch the wound closed, accidently tearing the thread from Izumino's flesh as he and the unsuspecting male tumbled to the ground.

"What the hell!" Izumino shouted, a slew of curses erupting through his clenched teeth. "I'm trying not to bleed to death over here!"

It wasn't like Izumino to be so crass, but considering the circumstances, it could only be expected.

Saniwa-sama had sent six of his Swords, accompanied by a small unit of troops, on a reconnaissance mission, while he and his main forces held back. It was simple; find the enemy, discover their plans and report back. But they'd gotten cocky…

The enemy's numbers were small, so they'd decided on an alternate plan. Kogitsune and Ishikirimaru were to act as decoys and lure the enemy sentries away. With no one to guard the main camp, the rest of the Swords, and their soldiers, would infiltrate and destroy the enemy in a decisive attack; slaughtering them all before anyone knew what was happening.

Kogitsune and Ishikiri were to hang back and watch for enemy reinforcements, but, if things got out of control, Shishiou would set the signal fire ablaze with a well-aimed arrow, and Kogitsune and Ishikiri would circle back to give aid. It was plan they'd executed hundreds of times, so why it had failed so horribly was still a mystery. Now all their men were dead and the enemy escaped…

"Kogitsune is telling the truth," Ishikiri said calmly, dressing Shishiou's wounds. "With night falling and the current conditions, visibility from our location was poor at best. If he hadn't suggested we move in, there's no way we would have made it to you all in time."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?!" Mitsutada snapped. "We're all that's left! Look at Shishiou! It'll be a miracle if we can get him back alive!"

"I-I'm… fine…" Shishiou croaked, coughing up blood with his words.

"Don't speak," Ishikiri reprimanded. "Just stay still and focus on staying awake."

Shishiou nodded stiffly, giving Ishikiri his signature smirk despite the obvious pain he was in.

"He's right, Kogitsune," Ishikiri continued. "If we don't get help soon, Shishiou will die."

"Izumino isn't doing much better," Doutanuki said in a gruff voice. "The bleeding has slowed, but there's a chance he could lose the arm."

Izumino cursed again; his long dark locks obscuring the fear in his eyes. "I'll be fine," he replied tightly. "Our primary concern is Shishiou."

"What are your orders?" Doutanuki asked Kogitsune, wiping the blood from his hands on a dirty cloth.

"We need to get these two back home," Kogitsune replied; his tone sure and commanding. "I'll stay behind and…"

"You can't go back on your own," Mitsutada said, cutting him off. "It's suicide! Our enemy is hunting us down as we speak!"

Kogitsune scowled at the male, mentally beating down the urge to tear the man's throat out.

"We don't have a lot of options here," he answered, trying to keep his voice level. "Between you, Doutanuki and Ishikiri, there should be no issues getting the injured back home. Ishikiri can cast the spell to take you all back, but we can't leave and not tell Master that our enemy is heading straight for him."

"Are you sure?" Ishikiri asked stoically. "Once again I'm forced to agree with Mitsutada."

Mitsutada snorted indignantly. "You say it like agreeing with me is a bad thing."

Ishikiri gave the male a fierce look which shut Mitsutada up immediately, then turned back to Kogitsune.

"I understand your concerns, Kogitsune," Ishikiri continued, "but the odds of your survival are slim to none. You'll have to cut straight through enemy lines to get to Saniwa-sama, and that's if you make it in time. Besides, there's no telling if I'll be able to pull off the spell without Master. The magic is secondhand and carries a high risk of failure. Perhaps it would be best if you and I warn him together. Mitsutada and Doutanuki can stay with the Izumino and Shishiou, and I'll cover your back."

"I won't risk Shishiou or Izumino's lives," Kogitsune replied, shaking his head. "This is our best chance for everyone to survive, and the longer we linger here, the closer to death we all get."

"I'm fine," Izumino said to Kogitsune. "At least take Doutanuki or Mitsutada with you,"

"Their blades are too damaged," Kogitsune replied. "We can't chance it. And since none of you can get back without Ishikiri…" he sighed heavily. "This is the only way."

"Then it's settled," Doutanuki said, ending all further discussion as he helped Izumino to his feet.

As Ishikiri prepared Shishiou for transport, Mitsutada walked over to Kogitsune. He stared at the white-haired male for several moments then held out his arm. Kogitsune clasped it, hiding his momentary surprise.

"Don't get caught," Mitsutada said coldly. "And don't get killed."

**CHAPTER 9**

Mikazuki was in the kitchen helping Yamanbagiri Kunihiro make dinner. Kogitsune and the others had been gone for several days, so there weren't many Swords in the house to feed. Mikazuki absently rubbed the bite mark on his shoulder as he set the table. The pain had long since faded, but the memory of how it had come to be still lingered.

Mikazuki wasn't entirely sure what had happened that day, but the look in Kogitsune's eyes spoke of life-altering consequences. Yet, despite his fear and anxiety, he trusted Kogitsune implicitly. He'd wait until the male returned, and then all would be explained.

"Can you set this on the table, Jiji?" Yamanbagiri asked, handing him a plate of sliced fruits and vegetables. "This'll give everyone something to snack on until dinner is ready."

"Sure," he replied, reaching to take the plate. "I'm finished in here, so I'll…"

The dish slipped from Mikazuki's hands, clattering to the floor and shattering on impact. He could hear Yamanbagiri calling his name, but he wasn't able to respond. Time for Mikazuki seemed to stop; all the colors of the world around him draining to various shades of gray. The mark on his shoulder burned, and he was struck with a sickening sense of foreboding.

"YOSHI, HELP!"

Yamanbagiri's scream shattered the illusion, sending Mikazuki spiraling back into reality. He fell forward into Yamanbagiri's outstretched arms.

"YOSHI!" the male shrieked again.

Yoshi came running into the room. He was covered in blood and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Oh my, God," Yamanbagiri breathed. "What happened? Why are you bleeding?!"

"It's not my blood," Yoshi replied. "It's Shishiou's."

"Is Kogi-san with them?!" Mikazuki gasped, struggling against terror's vicelike grip.

"No," Yoshi replied. "He had to stay behind to warn Saniwa-sama." He looked from Mikazuki to Yamanbagiri. "It's bad. It's really, really bad."

**CHAPTER 10**

He was losing too much blood, and the fact that his Master had managed to get him back to the base alive was a miracle in and of itself. Kogitsune was halfway to death's door when he'd finally located his comrades, and now he had one foot through the doorway…

"Hang in there," Yamabushi Kunihiro grunted, staggering under the weight of Kogitsune's towering frame. "We're almost there."

Mitsutada came skidding around the corner. The moment his eyes locked on Kogitsune and Yamabushi, he came sprinting down the corridor. He said nothing, helping Yamabushi half drag, half carry Kogitsune to the nearest healing room.

Mitsutada kicked the door open with his foot; startling Izumino who was still there resting after his arm injury. The look on his face was one Kogitsune would never forget. It was the look someone gave you the moment they realized you were going to die. Izumino bolted over to the supply cabinet, grabbing whatever he thought they might need.

"Where's the bloody healer?!" Mitsutada cursed.

"He's with Shishiou," Izumino replied, dropping his armful of supplies onto the table by the bed. The male had torn open the stitches in his arm and was bleeding through his bandage, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Master went to fetch him," Yamabushi grunted, he and Mitsutada easing Kogitsune onto the bed. "Right after he took Kogi-san's blade to the blacksmith."

Mitsutada and Izumino exchanged ominous looks. Everyone in the room knew the horrible truth. If the blacksmith couldn't salvage Kogitsune's blade; healing or no healing, the male would die. A Sword's life force is directly connected to the blade. Break it, and death is certain.

Kogitsune lay on the bed, vaguely aware of his surroundings. He was in blinding pain; so intense he could feel his mind trying to shut itself down. There was only so much more he'd be able to take before the darkness came for him.

Mitsutada started to cut the clothing from Kogitsune's body, cursing under his breath all the while. Kogitsune was almost comforted by the man's presence. Funny how death can suddenly change one's perspective…

Kogitsune wanted to laugh, but instead, he pushed Mitsutada out of the way, rolling awkwardly to his side and vomiting blood all over the floor.

"Christ!" Mitsutada shouted. "Where's the bloody healer?!"


	3. Chapter 3

MESSAGE FROM THE WRITER: It's important to note that Yaoi isn't all about sex, lol. I want to tell you a story. One that I hope makes you feel happy and sad; excited and afraid, all at the same time! I think that's what makes the intimate scenes so much more passionate and meaningful. You know the characters and their love story...  
With that said, I hope you enjoy the latest installment of My Secret Love!

**CHAPTER 11**

Yamanbagiri escorted Mikazuki back to his room. The male insisted on staying, but after assuring Yamanbagiri that rest was all he needed, Mikazuki was finally able to convince him to go help with the returning Swords.

Mikazuki crawled onto his bed, grabbing the nearest pillow and hugging it tightly. He couldn't shake the sickening sense of dread clinging to his spirit. According to Yoshi, Kogitsune had ordered his company of Swords to return home without him, remaining behind to warn Saniwa-sama of an enemy hoard heading his way.

Mikazuki wanted to believe Kogitsune was safe; that he was alive and well and on his way home after a victorious battle alongside their Master, but the shadow of doubt clawing at his mind snuffed out what little hope he'd managed to salvage. His heart knew the truth: Kogitsune was in grave danger.

He rolled to his side, burying his face in the pillow clutched tightly to his chest. He couldn't stop the flood of tears, so instead he muffled his heart-wrenching sobs with the feather-stuffed pillow…

It would be several hours before Mikazuki managed to drag himself from his bed. He walked over to the large bowl by the window, picking up the pitcher of warm water and pouring it into the porcelain basin. He washed the dried tears from his face, grabbing the towel folded neatly on the counter when he was finished.

Mikazuki examined his face in the mirror; bloodshot eyes staring back at him. He pressed his hand to the glass, fighting to stave off another round of tears. Closing his eyes, he took several calming breaths, deciding then that he wasn't ready to face the world just yet. It would be morning soon, perhaps then he'd be ready. If he was lucky, Kogitsune would return safe and sound, and all this would be nothing more than a bad dream.

He was on the way back to his bed when a flash of soft light caught his eye. He glanced over at the entrance to his room, stumbling back in surprise by what he saw.

A large white fox, as tall as Mikazuki's waist, stared at him with glowing red eyes. It stood before him confident and strong, radiating immense power along with the soft white glow that enveloped it.

The fox took a step forward. Mikazuki took a step back. The fox's red eyes narrowed, its head cocking to the side and regarding him intently. A shiver ran through Mikazuki's body; the animal's fiery gaze so intelligent and humanlike, Mikazuki couldn't help but be afraid.

The animal stomped its right paw; the symbol centered in the middle of its forehead flashing white hot. Mikazuki swallowed nervously, his eyes flitting from the fox, to his sword, and then back again. He wondered if he could get to his blade before the fox got to him.

Immediately, the fox moved to stand between Mikazuki and the sword, its crimson gaze turning from thoughtful to challenging.

"What are you?" Mikazuki asked; his voice holding more confidence than he felt. "Why are you here?"

The symbol on the fox's brow burned brightly again, followed by a high-pitched whine that threatened to explode Mikazuki's eardrums. His hands flew to his ears, trying to block out the shrill sound.

"STOP!" Mikazuki cried; squeezing his eyes shut. "PLEASE, STOP!"

Just like that, the horrible noise stopped. Mikazuki opened his eyes, looking to where the fox once stood and frowning when it was nowhere to be found. As he searched the room, he noticed the soft white glow peaking in from under the door. He walked cautiously towards the light, placing his hand on the knob and pulling open the door.

There stood the fox, its powerful form standing stiffly in the center of the hall. It glanced over at Mikazuki then started slowly down the long corridor. Against his better judgment, Mikazuki followed after the animal. Expecting to find it only a few feet away, he gasped when he realized it had reached the end of the hall in a matter of seconds.

"You're dreaming," Mikazuki whispered to himself. "Right?"

As Mikazuki approached the fox, it turned once more and headed down the staircase. Afraid he might lose sight of the beast, he jogged after it, running quickly down the stairs. Once again the fox waited for him, continuing its journey only when Mikazuki was back in its sight.

It soon became clear where they were going, and the dark sense of foreboding he'd managed to bury reared its ugly head once more. As he approached the corner, Mikazuki could feel his heart pounding mercilessly in his chest. He pressed his hand on the cool wall, watching the fox turn the corner, but unable to follow. It was the sound of voices that finally gave Mikazuki the will to continue…

"I can't believe this is happening," Mitsutada said. "I told him not to go. I told him it was too dangerous. I shouldn't have let him go. I shouldn't have…"

Mitsutada pressed both hands to the wall; his head falling forward. His shoulders shook with silent sobs as Izumino moved to comfort him.

"He knew it was dangerous," Izumino said. "He knew there was a possibility he could… he could…"

Izumino's voice broke; his hand covering his mouth in hopes of stopping his own tears.

"He's a hero," Yamabushi said. "His warning came just in time. Because of him, countless lives were saved."

Just then, Tsurumaru stepped out of the healing room; his face sheet white. He shook his head, silent tears running down his cheeks. In that moment, Mikazuki's entire world fell into despair. There was no doubt in his mind who his fellow Swords were talking about; no question of who they shed tears for.

Mikazuki swayed violently, clutching the wall beside him for support. His soft, heartbroken cry drew the attention of the Swords.

"Mika-chan," Tsurumaru said in a straggled voice, rushing to his friend's side. "You shouldn't be here. Come away."

"Take me to him," Mikazuki demanded in a pained whisper.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Master is in there with the Healer and the Blacksmith right now. Why don't you let me take you to your room, and then…"

"Take me to him," Mikazuki repeated; his voice bordering on hysterical.

"Mika-chan, please," Tsurumaru begged weakly. "You don't want to be here right now."

Mikazuki shoved Tsurumaru out of the way. He raced towards the door; determined to see the truth for himself. Yamabushi tried to stop him, stepping into his path. Without warning or hesitation, Mikazuki grabbed Yamabushi's sword, unsheathing it one swift movement.

"Out of my way," Mikazuki hissed, raising the blade threateningly.

"Easy now," Yamabushi said, taking a step towards Mikazuki. "I know you're upset, Mika-san. We all are. But I think Tsuru-chan is right. The last thing you want to do is go in there. That's not how you want to remember Kogi-san; believe me."

Mikazuki pointed the blade at Yamabushi's belly. "Move or I will slit you from navel to nose."

Mikazuki emphasized his words by tracing the line from Yamabushi's belly button all the way up to his nose. The male raised his hands in surrender moving out of Mikazuki's way. For good measure, Mikazuki flashed the blade at Mitsutada and Izumino just in case they got any ideas. Turning the knob, Mikazuki pushed the door open.

Saniwa-sama, along with the Healer and the Blacksmith, stood around the bed in the far corner of the room. They were so deep in conversation that none of them noticed Mikazuki's entrance. Their towering frames blocked most of Mikazuki's view, but all he needed was a glimpse.

A cascade of white hair, streaked with dried blood, draped the pillow. The closer Mikazuki got, the more he saw… A pile of blood soaked clothes… one large, pale hand hanging off the bed… When he finally glimpsed Kogitsune's pale face, Mikazuki nearly lost it. He would have crumpled to the floor right then and there if not for what happened next.

The fox appeared once more, brushing passed Mikazuki's leg like a whispered breeze. The animal walked between Saniwa-sama and the Healer, who, for some reason, were arguing. No one in the room seemed to notice the fox as it took a seat beside Kogitsune's bed. The sword slipped from Mikazuki's hand, clattering loudly to the floor.

"Mikazuki, what are you doing here?" Saniwa-sama asked in startled voice.

"Is he…?" Mikazuki knew the answer to his question, which made him wonder why he bothered asking at all.

Saniwa-sama frowned; his expression etched with a combination of anger, sadness and… c_onfusion_?"

"What is it?" Mikazuki asked sharply, looking from his Master to the other two men in the room.

The Blacksmith said nothing, but his eyes glanced at the table beside him. Mikazuki followed the man's gaze, recognizing Kogitsune's sword immediately. To his surprise, the blade was not only intact, but looked as if it were newly forged.

Mikazuki looked at the over at the fox. The fox looked back.

Against his Master's protests, Mikazuki went to Kogitsune's bedside. There his beloved lay in silence, wrapped in death's unforgiving embrace. Though it was clear he'd lost a tremendous amount of blood, there were no wounds on his body to speak of, which meant…

"You healed him," Mikazuki breathed, running his hand over Kogitsune's bare chest.

"I did," the Healer answered solemnly.

"And his blade was repaired," Mikazuki continued, turning to face the Blacksmith.

"Aye, Mikazuki-san," the burly man replied.

Mikazuki looked to his Master, realizing then why he'd looked so confused. "Then how can he be dead?" he asked.

Saniwa-sama ran a hand through his light brown hair; his green eyes swirling with questions, but no answers.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully. "None of us do. Kogitsunemaru is clearly dead. He has no pulse and his body is cold as ice. The moment his spirit left this world, his sword should have shattered and his body disappeared. But as you can see, neither of those things has happened. He should no longer exist, yet… here he is."

"Surely you must have some idea about what's going on," Mikazuki said. "Is there a way to… to fix this? To bring him back? If both he and the sword are still intact then surely you know a spell that can make him live again!"

"If there is a spell," Saniwa-sama said, "I don't know it. This… it goes beyond my expertise."

The Healer, who'd been wringing his hands nervously since the moment Mikazuki entered the room, started to speak. As if changing his mind mid-thought, he closed his mouth.

"What it is?" Mikazuki demanded. "If you know something, Healer, then speak!"

The trembling man looked to Saniwa-sama for permission, speaking only when their Master nodded.

"I've heard stories about a situation similar to this; about a Sword who, in the moments before his death, separated his soul from his body and escaped his untimely end."

"And what happened after?" Mikazuki asked. "Did the soul return to the Sword's human body?"

"That I don't know," the man answered truthfully, "but I know someone who would."

Saniwa-sama cursed under his breath, pacing the length of the room in long angry strides. Whoever this "someone" was, Mikazuki's Master did like him.

"Who?" Mikazuki queried.

The Healer looked nervously at Saniwa-sama and then back to Mikazuki. "Our former Mistress," he said in a hushed voice. "Saniwa-sama's wife."

Mikazuki's jaw dropped. Dahlia, Saniwa-sama's wife, was also a sage. A very dangerous one… She was a woman of great power and little conscience. She and Saniwa-sama disagreed on the fundamental use of the magic they wielded, and though his Master loved Dahlia dearly, he soon realized they would never see eye to eye. They parted ways shortly after.

Mikazuki knew more than he wanted to know about Dahlia. Her departure nearly crippled Saniwa-sama, but Mikazuki, like the rest of the household, was happy to see her go. To say her name was borderline sacrilege, which was why none of the Swords ever mentioned it. Everyone in the house pretended she never existed in hopes of sparing their Master any unnecessary pain.

"I've offered to go and speak to her," the Healer continued, "but…"

"No," Saniwa-sama said firmly. "If anyone goes, it will be me."

"Then I will accompany you, Master," Mikazuki decided.

"It's too dangerous," he replied. "I don't trust Dahlia around any of my Swords, especially one as powerful as you."

"Please, Master," Mikazuki said in a desperate voice. "If there is a chance to bring Kogitsune back, I have to know. I have to hear the words from Dahlia-sama's lips myself."

"I think Mikazuki-san should go," the Healer said. "He was here when Mistress Dahlia was, and he knows firsthand what she's capable of. She will think twice about trying to deceive him. Besides, you need a Sword who can protect you. I can think of no one better suited."

Mikazuki bowed his head to the Healer in thanks, turning to address his Master once more. "I will protect you with my life if necessary. No harm will befall you whilst I am at your side."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Saniwa-sama said.

"You needn't worry about me either, Master. I serve one, and only one, Saniwa sage."

Saniwa-sama sighed heavily. "So be it," he said finally. "We leave at first light."

**CHAPTER 12**

Saniwa-sama stood rigid and stone-faced, all signs of his unease evaporating the moment they'd set foot on Dahlia's land. They were in enemy territory now, and any signs of weakness could lead to their downfall. Mikazuki stood behind his Master, his hand on his sword. He carried Kogitsune's sword as well, tucked safely at his waist.

Dahlia's home wasn't what you'd expect. It was an elegant, almost quaint home filled with warmth and color, and the servants fluttering about all seemed cheerful and lively. But looks could be deceiving… There was a shadow shrouding the entire house; not quite evil, but not necessarily good. Magic dwelled within these walls; ancient and powerful.

"Master, it's been almost twenty minutes," Mikazuki said, looking up at the giant grandfather clock.

"She's making us wait intentionally," Saniwa-sama replied calmly. "No doubt she's somewhere watching."

"Would she really be so petty?"

Saniwa-sama snickered soflty. "You have no idea."

Just then Dahlia swept into the foyer. She wore a pale blue dress; so long the hem brushed the floor. Despite the warm weather, the dress had a high collar buttoned all the way to the top and long sleeves with white lace around the cuffs. Her midnight locks were pulled atop her head, falling in ringlets to her waist. The moment she entered, her dark eyes locked on Saniwa-sama.

"Izo, what a surprise," she said; her full lips spreading into a smile that made Mikazuki's skin crawl.

"Dahlia," Saniwa-sama replied, bowing stiffly to his estranged wife.

"And you brought Mikazuki," she continued in her sickly sweet tone. "What a surprise indeed!"

Mikazuki met Dahlia's stare, refusing to break eye contact even for a second. She was the kind of woman who could smell fear and weakness, and Mikazuki wanted to make it absolutely clear he was neither frightened nor weak. She nodded her approval, her gaze looking past him for several moments before she turned back to Saniwa-sama.

"How about some tea?" she asked, gesturing them towards her luxuriously furnished living room. "I bet you're both positively famished after your journey."

"No tea, thank you," Saniwa-sama said, "but it would be nice to sit and rest while we discuss matters."

"Oh, Izo," she said, linking her arm with his. "All business and no pleasure, as usual."

She led them into the room, sitting Saniwa-sama onto the chair across from her seat. "Lilith," Dahlia called, summoning one of the servants. "Tea please; two cups from myself and Mikazuki."

"No, thank you," Mikazuki said quickly. "I'm not thirsty."

That was a lie. Mikazuki desperately wanted a cup of tea, but his Master had given him strict orders not to eat or drink anything Dahlia offered.

She smiled at his response. "Only me then, Lilith," she said, taking her seat. "So," she continued, "what brings you to my home, dear husband."

Saniwa-sama flinched at the use of the word, "husband," but when he spoke he was just as calm and cool as ever.

"It's regarding one of my Swords. There's been a… incident. Unfortunately, it's beyond my knowledge, so I…"

"So you were forced to seek my help," Dahlia finished for him.

Mikazuki watched Dahlia closely. At first glance, she seemed to be looking directly at Saniwa-sama, but every so often her eyes would flicker to the spot next to his Master's chair.

"You must be desperate, Izo," she continued, taking her cup of tea from Lilith. "To seek out my assistance… it must be a major blow to your ego."

Saniwa-sama smiled, catching Dahlia off guard. The woman, to Mikazuki's shock, blushed. The rosy pink color stood out against her pale skin, and though she was clearly a wolf in sheep's clothing, in that moment she seemed so… innocent.

"My pride means nothing when it comes to the well-being of my Swords," Saniwa-sama said.

"I see," Dahlia replied, trying to recover as best she could. "And what's the name of the Sword who died?"

Mikazuki gasped softly. "How did you know a Sword died?" he demanded.

She shrugged nonchalantly, taking a sip of her tea. "I made a wild guess. Now tell me his name. It's important that I know it before we continue."

"Kogitsunemaru," Mikazuki replied, glaring daggers at the woman.

He wanted to know why she needed to know Kogitsune's name, but he knew she wouldn't say. Dahlia never revealed information she didn't have to. It was her way of maintaining control of any given situation. She met Mikazuki's glare dagger for dagger, but after several seconds her gaze flitted to the space off to his side.

"What are you looking at?" Mikazuki asked suspiciously.

"I'm looking at you," Dahlia answered, taking another sip of her tea.

"No you're not," he insisted. "You keep looking passed me; Master as well."

"You're imagining things," she said.

"I've noticed it, too," Saniwa-sama interjected. "You're making it so obvious that my guess is you're doing it on purpose. Whatever game you're playing, Dahlia, I haven't the time or the patience."

Dahlia pouted; her lovely lips puckering seductively. Mikazuki could see why his Master was so infatuated with the woman. Every move she made screamed sex; that combined with her beauty, made for a dangerous combination.

"Always in such a rush, Izo," Dahlia said, setting her cup on the floor beside her foot. "But if you insist on speeding things up, I'm happy to oblige. Mikazuki," she called out, gesturing him forward, "come here please."

Mikazuki looked to his Master for guidance, remaining exactly where he stood until Saniwa-sama nodded his approval.

Dahlia rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically. "You're both being ridiculous! I don't bite, boy, now come here!"

Mikazuki walked around the couch and towards Dahlia. As he approached, she removed a small pouch from the red ribbon tied around her waist. Saniwa-sama sat up in his seat; his body poised to lunge. Dahlia shot him an irritated look before opening the pouch and pouring a grey powder onto the table in front of her. Using one small hand, she spread the powder evenly across the surface.

"Go ahead," Dahlia said, brushing the powder off her hand.

Mikazuki frowned, taking a seat on the couch. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I wasn't talking to you," she replied sharply.

Mikazuki looked at Saniwa-sama, but his Master's focus was locked solely on Dahlia. Mikazuki started to ask another question, but stopped mid-thought. He watched in amazement as some unseen force began tracing an image into the grey powder. Mikazuki looked up at Dahlia who was watching with mild interest. Her hands were folded neatly on her lap, so obviously it wasn't she who was tracing the image into the powder.

Mikazuki looked over at his Master again then back to the table. He sucked in a startled breath; his eyes widening in shock. He recognized the image. It was the same symbol the ghostly fox wore on its forehead. Mikazuki reached out his hand to touch the outline.

That's when Dahlia moved…

She grabbed Mikazuki by the wrist yanking him forward and slamming her hand onto the table directly in the center of the symbol. A cloud of gray dust filled the air, obscuring Mikazuki's vision.

Dahlia's laughter rang in his ears, drowned out by his Master's furious curses. Mikazuki waved his hand trying to clear his vision. He coughed, choking as the fine powder seemed to fill his lungs.

"Don't be so dramatic," Dahlia said, her face coming into view.

"Wh-what did you do?" Mikazuki asked. "Where are we?"

He looked around, but there was nothing to see. He and Dahlia were literally surrounded by nothing; nothing around, nothing below and nothing above. There was just… darkness. Yet in spite of the utter nothingness, there was a light coming from some unknown source.

"A place where we can speak in private," she answered. "My husband would never allow you and I to be alone together, so I took matters into my own hands."

"What exactly is this place?" Mikazuki asked.

"My subconscious," she replied, clearly amused by his confusion. "Though our physical bodies remain in my living room, our minds have joined, allowing us to speak freely and without interruption."

"Saniwa-sama will be furious," Mikazuki warned.

Dahlia laughed softly. "Yes, he most certainly will. He's probably chewing nails as we speak." She sighed longingly. "What I wouldn't give to see his face right now."

"You enjoy watching him suffer, don't you?" Mikazuki hissed menacingly. "I see why he despises you so much."

Dahlia's eyes flashed dangerously. "You may find this hard to believe, but I love my husband very much. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him, which, by the way, is the one and _only_ reason I've decided to help you. If I were you, I'd stop making assumptions about things you couldn't possibly understand, and be thankful that I'd even consider using my powers to help you and your stupid fox."

Mikazuki's eyes narrowed on Dahlia. "What do you know of my fox?"

"Finally," Dahlia snickered. "You're asking the right questions. Have a seat."

She snapped her fingers and two seats appeared from thin air. She straightened her dress and sat down, staring at him impatiently. Mikazuki eased into the chair, his questioning gaze locked with her amused one.

"You're here to find your lover's soul, are you not?"

Mikazuki shifted uneasily in his seat. "He's not my lover."

She smiled. "But you do love him, correct?"

"I… I…" Mikazuki swallowed. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, trying to avoid answering.

"It has everything to do with it," Dahlia replied. "Now answer the question. Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" she prompted. "Say the words."

"Yes, I love him. I've always loved him, and I will never stop loving him! Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Dahlia ignored his outburst, sitting back in her seat. "And do you believe he's really dead?" she asked. "Your dear, beloved Kogitsunemaru?"

"I saw the body with my own eyes," he replied carefully.

She sucked her teeth impatiently. "Forget what you've seen. Tell me what you _feel_."

"I-I… I don't really know," Mikazuki answered truthfully. "I know he's gone, but I can… sense him. Wait, no, that's not right. It's more like… I feel the way I do when he's close by; comfortable and at ease. My heart aches, but it's not broken. I don't know. I-it's hard to explain."

Dahlia smiled knowingly, her eyes looking down at the spot by Mikazuki's feet. He followed her gaze, gasping softly when he saw the fox lying before him.

"How did it…?"

"This isn't the first time you've seen it. Am I right?"

"N-no," Mikazuki said in a hushed voice, afraid to scare it away. "I saw it the night… the night Kogi…"

"The night he died?"

"Y-yes."

"Tell me, Mikazuki, did anything happen between you two before he passed away. Something strange or out of the ordinary?"

Mikazuki blushed. "We were…uh… intimate."

"You had sex?" she asked bluntly.

"T-twice," Mikazuki confirmed shyly.

"Hmm, that wouldn't be enough," Dahlia said, more to herself than Mikazuki. "And that was it? Nothing else?"

"Well, he did… bite me. It was an accident. He didn't mean to, it just kind of happened. It was after the second time we had… you know…"

"Had sex?"

"I wish you wouldn't say it like that. You make it sounds so vulgar."

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "I find it hard to believe he chose you as a mate. Animal spirits usually choose more passionate partners."

"Mate?"

"Kogitsunemaru marked you as his, or rather his fox did," she waved her hand dismissively. "It's all rather complicated, but can I assure you, it was not an accident. I'll let him explain the details if and when you find him, but suffice to say, you two are connected. To put it simply, he's tied his animal spirit to your soul, which is how he managed to die but not die."

"I don't understand. So he's not dead?"

Dahlia groaned irritably, scrunching up her face as she tried to think of a way to explain. "Not in the traditional sense," she replied. "Kogitsunemaru is currently in a place called the realm between realms, or so my… friends tell me. Basically, it is the void between life and death; existence and non-existence. You see that fox? Think of it as rope; an anchor to the realm of the living. He's using your connection to keep himself for passing into the realm of the dead, or, in the case of Swords like yourself, slipping back into non-existence."

"Non-existence?"

"Yes," Dahlia replied. "Unfortunately for your kind, death means a return to nothingness. Remember, you were born of magic, not of flesh. You were never meant to live in the first place, so, upon death, your soul will return to the sword you were created from, broken forever."

"So what will happen to Kogitsune? Will his sword eventually break?"

"Souls don't last long in the void," Dahlia answered truthfully. "But so long as your connection remains intact," she added, looking down at the fox, "then there's still a chance you can save him. The question is; are you willing to take the risk?"

"Of course I'm willing!" Mikazuki exclaimed. "Why else would I be here?"

Dahlia twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, regarding him for several long moments. "I suppose your determination makes up for your lack of passion. Perhaps the fox did choose wisely."

Mikazuki looked down at the fox still sitting in front of him. The animal seemed oblivious to the conversation, flicking its puffy tail back and forth absently.

"What you see before you is Kogitsunemaru's animal spirit," Dahlia said, reading Mikazuki's questioning thoughts. "It is the very essence that allows him to transform into his animal state. This is the part of him that is connected to your spirit; the part of him that claimed you as his mate. It's never far from your side."

"Not true," Mikazuki insisted. "It disappears constantly."

"Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there. Luckily, you see the fox when you need to, which is what's important."

"But you can see it all the time," Mikazuki replied, realization dawning. "That's what you were looking at back in the living room."

"Yes and no," she answered, looking away from him. "I see far more than animal spirits, which is why I needed to know Kogitsunemaru's name. I needed to know who I was looking for."

Mikazuki had no clue what Dahlia was talking about, but she sounded almost…frightened. Unfortunately, she continued before Mikazuki had the chance to question her further.

"Tell me, Mikazuki; what would you do to bring you lover back?" she asked.

"Anything."

"Even if it could mean your death?"

"Even then," Mikazuki answered without hesitation.

"It's easy to say such things now," Dahlia said, staring at him with an intensity that gave him chills. "But if you truly wish to bring your beloved back to life, you must be absolutely sure of your love for him. One shred of doubt or uncertainty will spell disaster for you both."

"Whatever it takes," Mikazuki said firmly.

"Love is what it will take," she said ominously. "It is the sacrifice you must be willing to offer. Your love for him is his passageway back to this realm. Only through _you_ can his soul return to his body. The bridge back must be strong and unwavering. Falter and he will be lost forever."

"Then there's no doubt in my mind that I can bring him home," Mikazuki said confidently.

Dahlia hesitated a moment, almost as if she'd rather not say any more. "I should warn you," she continued. "Your time will be limited. I'll give you what you need to get to the realm between realms, but you must get to Kogitsunemaru before the sun sets there on the third day."

Mikazuki started to speak, but Dahlia held up her hand to stop him. "Oh, but there's more… Kogitsunemaru isn't the only soul trapped in the realm between realms. Stay away from the 'wanders.' They will be drawn to your energy and try to… well, they'll try to feed off your energy."

When Mikazuki try to speak again, she stop him once more.

"Still not finished," she continued, looking somewhat apologetic. "There are also… creatures that live there; fearsome and ancient beings. They will know immediately that you don't belong in their realm. They will hunt you. Mercilessly."

Despite his growing fear, Mikazuki met the woman's skeptical gaze. "I've been to war Dahlia-sama. Faced thousands of warriors in battle. I can take care of myself, trust me. To be honest, I'm more concerned about the timeframe. What happens if I can't find him before then?"

"Your sword will break, and you will die."

"And Kogitsune?"

"With your death, he will lose his connection to the realm of the living. I'm sure you can guess what will happen then."

"He dies as well," Mikazuki answered quietly.

"I won't lie to you, Mikazuki. The risks are high, and the chances are slim. No one would fault you if you choose not to go. If you need time to consider your decision, return to me and I'll…"

"I don't need time to decide," Mikazuki said firmly. "I'm going."

Dahlia frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," he replied, looking down at the now sleeping fox spirit. "What do I have to do?"

She gestured for him to stand, getting up from her chair as well and walking over to him. "I'm going to give you two items. Both are equally important."

A small vial appeared in Dahlia's hand, which she placed in the center of Mikazuki's palm. She curled his finger around the glass vial, holding his fist in her delicate hands.

"This will get to you to the realm between realms. Do not, under any circumstances, let my husband see this," she said in warning. "He knows what it is and he will stop you from taking it if he learns I've given it to you."

"Understood" Mikazuki said. "What do I do with it?"

"Find a comfortable place where no one will bother you then drink the entire dose. All of it."

"Will I have to wait long?"

"No, the effects should be immediate."

Mikazuki bit his lip, wondering if he should trust Dahlia. She sighed, seeming to read the hesitation on his face.

"I mean you no harm, Mikazuki. Just because my husband disagrees with my methods, doesn't make me an evil person. Besides, helping you helps him, and as I said before, Izo is the real reason why I'm helping you at all. If you are successful then perhaps this will put me back into his good graces."

"And if I fail?" Mikazuki asked, slipping the vial into his pocket.

Dahlia smiled sadly. "He can't hate me anymore than he already does."

Mikazuki almost felt sorry for the woman. Perhaps he'd misjudged her…

"Lastly, is this," she continued, holding out both hands in front of her. A small blue orb appeared, hovering in the air above her palms. "This is what will bring you and Kogitsunemaru back. Don't use it too soon, and don't use it too late."

Mikazuki frowned, taking the small orb into his hand. "That makes no sense. How am I supposed to know when to use it?"

"That's a question only you can answer," she replied. "But when the time comes, you mustn't hesitate; not even for a second. Make sure you and Kogitsunemaru are physically touching then shatter the orb. "

"What if I don't find Kogitsune before time runs out? Can I use it to bring myself back and then try again?"

"There are no do-overs, Mikazuki. You'll get one chance at this. There is a price to be paid for this kind of magic. You will understand what I mean when you return."

Mikazuki blew out a shaky breath, steeling himself against the cold, dark fear trying to consume him.

"It's good to be afraid," Dahlia said comfortingly. "Fear is a powerful weapon when properly honed."

Mikazuki nodded once, tucking the orb into his pocket along with the vial. "Anything else? Some words of advice or wisdom?"

"Only that you should follow the fox," she replied. "It will show you path you need to take. Always keep it in your sights. Always."

"Thank you," Mikazuki said, bowing his head to her.

"Don't thank me," she said solemnly. "Not when I could be sending you to your death." She stepped back, reaching for the small pouch tied to the red ribbon around her waist. "Goodbye, Mikazuki. I pray your sacrifice will not be in vain."

**CHAPTER 13**

The entire trip home, Saniwa-sama refused to speak. He was furious with Dahlia, and, if Mikazuki had to guess, embarrassed that his wife had tricked him so easily. It wasn't until they were safely within the walls of Saniwa-sama's office that the male finally spoke.

"What did she say to you?" Saniwa-sama asked, taking a seat behind his desk. "Mikazuki, are you listening?"

Mikazuki blinked, coming out of his daydream. For obvious reasons, his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Apologies, Master," he replied, taking a seat in the chair in front Saniwa-sama's desk. "I didn't hear you."

"You're unusually quiet," he said. "I've been trying to wait until you were ready to talk, but I'm starting to worry. I know how you feel about Kogitsunemaru, so I don't want…"

"Wait," Mikazuki said, genuinely shocked and extremely embarrassed. "You know?"

Of course," he answered. "I know everything that goes on in my household. There's no need to be ashamed. I respect your privacy. I just want you to know that I'm as committed to restoring Kogitsunemaru as you are. But I can't do that unless you let me help you."

"I know," Mikazuki replied, looking down at his lap.

"So will you tell me what Dahlia said to you?"

Mikazuki bit his lip, wondering what, if anything, he could tell Saniwa-sama about his conversation with Dahlia.

His Master sighed heavily. "I shouldn't have taken you with me. I knew she'd do something like this. I was a fool to think..." He closed his eyes, taking a moment to rein in his frustration. "I don't know what Dahlia told you, but I'd bet my life that it's a lie. She would do anything to spite me. Even use you as one of her pawns. "

"But you don't even know what she said," Mikazuki defended.

"Yes, but I know Dahlia. She lies like she breathes. Whatever ideas or thoughts she's placed in your head, I suggest you forget them."

"But what about Kogitsune?" Mikazuki asked angrily. "You just said you were committed to bringing him back! If Dahlia knows a way, shouldn't we at least try?"

"She told how to bring him back to life?" Saniwa-sama asked, sitting up in his chair.

Mikazuki groaned inwardly. He couldn't prove it, but he was sure Saniwa-sama had just tricked him into revealing the topic of his discussion with Dahlia.

"She did," he replied, his gaze dropping back to his lap.

His Master ran a hand down his face. "I figured as much. But why couldn't she tell you in front of me?"

Mikazuki shrugged, feigning ignorance. "Maybe because she knew you wouldn't believe her."

Saniwa-sama scowled. "I have my reasons for not trusting her. If you knew half of what that woman is capable of, you wouldn't be so willing to trust her either."

"I don't trust her," Mikazuki corrected. "But right now she's the only one who has any help to offer."

"Point taken."

"Forgive me, Master. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, it's just…"

"No, don't apologize. You're absolutely right. We must take whatever help we can get. Tell me what we have to do."

Mikazuki remembered Dahlia's warning. Telling Saniwa-sama wasn't an option. Still, he'd never lied to his Master before; not even a tiny little white lie. Doing so made him feel sick to his stomach, but at the same time, he couldn't risk his Master interfering. In the end, the choice was clear.

"It's dangerous," Mikazuki said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sure it is," Saniwa-sama replied, "but if you tell me the specifics, we might be able to minimize the dangers."

"Perhaps I should explain the details with the Healer and Blacksmith present. We'll need their help as well."

"Of course," he said. "I'll have one of the other Swords fetch them."

"That won't be necessary, Master. I'll go and find them."

Mikazuki got to his feet, staring at his Master for several moments. This could be the last time he ever saw Saniwa-sama, and he wanted to burn the image of his kind and gentle face into his mind.

"Thank you, Master. For everything."

"No need to thank me yet," Saniwa-sama replied. "Just hurry back, alright?"

Mikazuki smiled sadly, bowing to Saniwa-sama before leaving the office. He made his way to the healing room to make it look as though he was going to fetch the Healer. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed; Mikazuki changed directions and headed straight for his room.

He locked the door behind him, taking a steadying breath to calm his racing heart. He reached into his pocket, removing the small vial Dahlia had given him, and checking to make sure the orb was still there. How they had materialized into his _actual_ pocket was beyond his understanding, but questioning it seemed entirely irrelevant.

He held up the vial, examining the contents in the light. It contained an inky black liquid; thick and opaque. He wondered what it was, but then decided it was probably best he didn't know.

He climbed onto his bed, unscrewing the lid and downing the bitter liquid in one gulp. He waited… and waited… and waited…

Nothing happened. _So much for immediate effects…_

Mikazuki huffed angrily. Saniwa-sama was right, Dahlia couldn't be trusted. He didn't know what the potion was supposed to do, but it obviously didn't work. He climbed off the bed, furious that he'd let himself be blinded by his hope; that he'd let himself believe in things like realms between realms and the rest of Dahlia's nonsense.

"Lesson learned," Mikazuki muttered to himself.

This is what he got for lying to his Master. That was Mikazuki's last thought before his world went dark and he collapsed to the floor…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 14**

Mikazuki opened his eyes, lifting his arm to block out the sunlight. He was lying on the ground, tiny rocks poking him through the fabric of his clothes. He sat up, taking in his surroundings.

He was in the middle of a small clearing, surrounded by the skeletons of trees long dead. Their ghostly white branches reached towards a sky tinted a strange sort of purplish grey. The sun was rising in the distance, but it lacked the brilliance it usually held. In fact, everything around Mikazuki appeared… faded. Like a shirt washed too many times, the scenery looked dull and lifeless; a dark reflection of a world that once held untold beauty and vibrant color.

Mikazuki eyes scanned the immediate area, searching out any possible threats. It was unnaturally quiet, as if all signs of life had been snuffed out like a candle in the wind. Instinctively he reached for his sword, relieved to find his and Kogitsunemaru's tucked safely at his side.

Climbing to his feet, he brushed the dirt and rocks from his clothes, gasping soflty when he looked down at his hands. He held both of them up, turning them over to examine them more closely. He was… glowing. Like there was a light burning brightly from within him. And unlike the rest of his surroundings, his clothes still held their vibrant color.

"You ain't suppos'ta be here," a voice said behind him.

Mikazuki spun around, his sword in his hand before he completed the turn. He was poised to strike, every muscle in his body coiled tightly.

Before him stood a boy no older than ten or eleven; his white hair so long it brushed the ground. He was barefoot, but it didn't appear he needed shoes since he was currently hovering several inches off the ground. The tall white ears atop the boy's head twitched absently, while his long puffy tail swayed lazily from side to side. Glowing red eyes regarded Mikazuki carefully; so familiar they sent a shiver down his spine. Mikazuki lowered his blade, struck utterly speechless.

He stared at the boy. The boy stared back.

"Y-you…" Mikazuki breathed, his hand trembling as he sheathed his blade. "I-it can't be,"

The boy's lovely face broke into a wide smile, putting his sharp fangs on display. He sprang forward, the tip of his right foot touching the ground for the briefest of seconds. He threw himself into Mikazuki's arms, nearly sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"I can finally touch you!" the boy squealed, snuggling into Mikazuki's embrace. "You smell so good! Like… like home!"

Mikazuki didn't know what to say or do. They boy in his arms was the spitting image of Kogitsune, right down to the clothes he wore. Or rather, he looked like Kogitsune would if he were an adolescent boy.

"You wasn't suppos'ta come here," the boy said, looking up at Mikazuki with a worried expression. "It's dangerous."

Mikazuki stared down at the boy; his heart suddenly filled with such love he could hardly stand it. He knew exactly who the boy was. Mikazuki brushed the hair from over the child's worried gaze.

"You're my little fox, aren't you?"

The boy smiled again, squeezing Mikazuki even more tightly. "I knew you'd recognize me," he answered excitedly. "I wanted'ta talk to you, and touch you, and hug you when we was in your world, but it's not allowed."

"Why not?"

"Them is just the rules," the boy said, shrugging his shoulders. "I tried to talk you that one time, but you said to stop."

Mikazuki thought back their first encounter in his bedroom. "I see," he replied, remembering the ear-splitting noise. "I think you're right, talking is definitely not allowed."

"But you're here now," the boy said excitedly. "Even though you ain't suppos'ta be," he added with less enthusiasm.

"I thought you wanted me to come here," Mikazuki said with a frown. "Isn't that why you came to me in the first place?"

The boy shook his head. "I just wanted'ta be near you," he answered. "I was hoping you could put me back in my human's body, so I could touch you again."

"That's why you led me to Kogitsunemaru," Mikazuki replied, realization dawning.

"If I'da known you was gonna come here, I wouldn't've shown myself."

"But if I didn't come, then you and I would never be together again. Wouldn't that be even worse?"

"But you don't understand. It's dangerous for you here! You ain't dead. I mean, not like the others. If you was to stay…!" He bit his lip, tears welling in his eyes.

Mikazuki pulled the boy into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Everything will be fine," he whispered reassuringly. "As soon as I find Kogitsunemaru, I promise I'll go back. But I can't leave without him. I refuse to leave." Mikazuki released him, wiping the tears from the boy's cheeks. "I need your help, little fox. Do you know where he is? Can you take me to him?"

The boy nodded. He looked as though he wanted to argue, but instead he hugged Mikazuki again.

"I love you," the boy said; his voice soft and filled with tears. "No matter what happens, I'm gonna protect you, ok? I ain't leaving your side, not ever."

Mikazuki hugged the child close then pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. "And I love you," he replied.

The boy stifled a sob, wiping his nose on his sleeve and climbing to his feet. "I know where he is," the boy said. "I can feel him."

"Where?"

He pointed to a mountain in the distance; dark and foreboding. The top of it reached so high into the sky, the tip disappeared into the gray tinged clouds.

"Are you sure?" Mikazuki asked.

The boy nodded. "We ain't suppos'ta be two," he explained. "It ain't natural. His soul… it calls to me. It wants to be together again."

Mikazuki frowned. "Is that not what you want?"

"Of course it's what I want," the boy replied, glancing warily at the mountain. "It's just…" he sighed. "It ain't important. Let's just get him, so we can get you outta here. He ain't gonna like you being here neither."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he loves you so much. Not as much as I love you, but close."

"H-he… d-does," Mikazuki stammered.

"Duh," the boy giggled. "I know my human. He loves you; he's just too stupid to realize it. Just wait 'till you see him. You'll see what I mean."

Mikazuki chewed his lip, considering the boy's words. Was it true? Did Kogitsune secretly love him?

"He loves you," the boy said matter-of-factly. "Don't doubt it, Mika-san. By the way, he thinks it's cute when you bite your lip like that. And," he added with a shy smile, "so do I."

Mikazuki couldn't help but smile at the childlike animal spirit. No doubt the boy was as old as time, but there was nothing but innocence in his crimson gaze. He loved purely and without fear or rejection. If this child spirit was the reflection of Kogitsune's true soul, it was no wonder Mikazuki had fallen so helplessly in love.

"We should get going," the boy said, slipping his hand into Mikazuki's and pulling him towards the mountain. "Your energy is starting to attract things."

"What sort of things?"

"Bad things," he replied, hovering beside Mikazuki as they entered the dead forest. "But don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"And I'll protect you, my little fox. My little Ko-chan."

**CHAPTER 15**

Mikazuki was exhausted, cold and miserable. He and his little fox had taken shelter in a thicket of trees, keeping Mikazuki hidden from sight. They were nearly 24 hours into their journey to reach Kogitsune, and, despite their endless walking; he and Ko-chan still had a long way to go.

Several times they'd encountered wandering ghosts; empty shells of humans trapped in this world of shadows. They were transparent beings, ghostly white with vacant expressions. They moved unhurriedly through the faded landscape, floating above the ground much the way Ko-chan did.

They didn't appear dangerous, but twice a group of them had swarmed Mikazuki. The closer they got, the more frightening they became. Their listless faces would twist into horrible sneers, their thin mouths opening to reveal very sharp, very _real_ teeth. They were hungry, and Mikazuki's spiritual energy was at the top of their menu…

Though Mikazuki's sword worked to fight them off, their frenzied attacks only brought more. Luckily, Ko-chan was there to fend them off, often taking his animal form to protect Mikazuki. Something about Ko-chan gave them pause, allowing Mikazuki enough time to flee to safety.

To avoid any more attacks, Ko-chan led Mikazuki on an alternate route to the mountain. It took longer, and the terrain was far more treacherous, but according to Ko-chan not even the wraiths would travel this path. Though the child spirit wouldn't tell him why, Mikazuki was starting to understand. There were things in the realm between realms that frightened even the wraiths…

"Mika-san, we hav'ta go!"

"Mmmm," Mikazuki groaned, swatting at Ko-chan's tiny hands.

"Now, Mika-san! We hav'ta go now!"

Though Ko-chan spoke in a whisper, there was an urgency to his voice that couldn't be ignored. Mikazuki forced himself awake, fighting off the claws of sleep trying to pull him back under. Ko-chan helped him stand, taking Mikazuki's hands and dragging him through the trees.

"Ko-chan, what's…?"

"Don't speak!" Ko-chan hissed. "You're being hunted."

"What?!"

"I said…"

A horrifying shriek shattered the silence. Ko-chan came to an abrupt halt, straining as if to pin-point the origin of the sound. When it came again, Mikazuki couldn't help but notice the flash of fear in the boy's eyes.

"Run," Ko-chan commanded, shoving Mikazuki forward. "Head east. You should reach the mountain before nightfall. Once you cross the threshold you'll be safe."

"What about you?" Mikazuki exclaimed. "I'm not going to leave you!"

"You hav'ta."

"But I can fight! I can help you!"

"You can't fight these creatures!" Ko-chan snapped. "Your sword is useless against them!"

Mikazuki huffed in frustration. "I can't just leave you!"

"Listen very carefully," Ko-chan said, cutting Mikazuki off. "This demon is older than time itself. It's coming for your soul and there ain't a weapon in existence that can kill it. Either you run or you die."

Mikazuki looked at the boy before him. Though Ko-chan was in the form of a child, he spoke with the knowledge and wisdom of spirit who'd existed for hundreds of lifetimes.

"Come with me," Mikazuki demanded. "If it can't be killed then what's the point of trying?"

"To give you time to escape," Ko-chan answered. "I can hold it off 'till you reach the mountain pass."

"But…"

Once again there was a high pitched shriek, followed by two more further away. More were coming…

"You hav'ta go," Ko-chan hissed. "Whatever you hear; don't stop and don't look back. Understand?"

Mikazuki swallowed, looking around Ko-chan and into the dark woods.

"Do you understand?" Ko-chan repeated, his voice commanding.

"Y-yes."

"Good," he said with a curt nod. "Remember, east until you reach the mountain."

With that, Ko-chan turned and disappeared into the woods.

**CHAPTER 16**

Kogitsune heard the guttural cries of the Grieveling. He'd heard stories of these terrifying beasts, but never in his life had he expected to see one in the flesh. They were monstrous beings said to prey upon human emotions. Love and despair, joy and grief, they were drawn to these feelings like a moth to a flame.

Kogitsune had only encountered the Grieveling once so far, accidently stumbling into its lair. By sheer luck, he'd managed to escape the relentless beast, taking refuge in the protection of an ancient mountain. The sacred ground belonged to the long lost soul of an earth goddess, and her protection engulfed the entire mountain, turning it into a sort of sanctuary. Though Kogitsune had yet to see the goddess, he could feel her power radiating all around him.

Where he was, Kogitsune couldn't be sure. He had theories, but that's all they were. Until he could find someone, or something, to tell him what this place was, he had no choice but to press on. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't remember anything about how he gotten there. His last memory was on the battlefield. He remembered the blade that pierced his stomach. He remembered the blood pouring out of him. He vaguely remembered seeing his Master's face, but everything after that was a blur.

Was he alive or dead was the better question. He felt alive, he even had a heartbeat. But every so often he felt as if he were fading away. Like, if he were to let go of…something, then he'd slip into oblivion. It was slightly terrifying, so he made sure to never let go of whatever it was keeping him in the physical.

Despite his dire circumstances, Kogitsune refused to give up. Wherever he was, there had to be a way out. A way back home or to some place better than his current whereabouts. All he had to do was find it. Every morning at sunrise, he would leave the safety of the mountain and head into the wilderness. He mapped the areas he travelled to, going a little further each time.

Unfortunately, there would come a point where he could go no further. He needed to make it back to the mountain before nightfall, and he was starting to cut it close. Like right now for example. The sun was well below the horizon, its departure bringing out all sorts of terrible creatures.

Kogitsune breathed a sigh of relief. With the Grieveling so close, he'd been worried he wouldn't make it back in time. Kogitsune started up the mountain path to the small cave he used for shelter. He made it all of two steps when a familiar voice shattered the night air.

Kogitsune spun around, his heart nearly leaping from his chest when he caught sight of Mikazuki racing towards him. In the very same second, his heart sank when he realized why Mikazuki was running. The ground beneath Kogitsune's feet started to rumble, filling him with terror.

Without a moment's hesitation, Kogitsune sprinted for Mikazuki. The male was screaming for him to stay back, but Kogitsune knew what was about to burst through the tree line. He would distract the beast until Mikazuki made it to the safety of the mountain.

"KOGI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mikazuki shrieked.

"GET TO THE MOUNTAIN!" Kogitsune shouted back.

Mikazuki slowed as Kogitsune drew closer, his expression a mixture of fear, shock, excitement and confusion.

"DON'T STOP!" Kogitsune roared. "KEEP…"

An explosion of wood, rocks and dirt erupted into the night sky, sending both Mikazuki and Kogitsune diving for cover. Through the cloud of dust, Kogitsune made out the massive form of the Grieveling heading straight for Mikazuki. Kogitsune scrambled to his feet, racing to get to him before the creature did.

Time slowed in those precious moments, and for one brief but terrifying second, Kogitsune thought he wouldn't make it. Mikazuki managed to get to his feet, but when the male caught sight of the Grieveling bearing down on him, he froze.

"MIKAZUKI!" Kogitsune screamed. "RUN!"

But Mikazuki didn't move. Instead he stared up at the creature as if waiting for it to devour him whole.

The beast in question was five times the size of any man Kogitsune had ever faced. Its skin was the color of ash; the leathery flesh pulled tightly against its skeletal frame. Massive horns jutted from its skull, twisting to deadly points above its head. For a moment it appeared the horrifying creature had no eyes in its blackened sockets, but that couldn't be possible since its gaze was locked firmly on Mikazuki.

Kogitsune roared in frustration, willing his legs to move faster even though they wouldn't. He knew he wasn't going to make, yet he couldn't stop himself from trying. Kogitsune was less than a hundred feet away when, out of nowhere, a massive fox bolted from the trees, smashing into the Grieveling and knocking it to the ground.

With no time to brace for impact, the Grieveling crashed to the ground. The fox took a position between Mikazuki and the beast, bearing its teeth in warning. The animal's white fur was stained with blood, and though it stood nearly as tall as the Grieveling, the fox was clearly outmatched.

The Grieveling climbed to its feet, charging straight at the fox. The animal lunged forward, clamping its jaw around the Grieveling's neck as it took the beast to the ground once more. Kogitsune sent a silent thank you up to the fox spirit. The distraction the animal provided gave him just enough time to reach Mikazuki.

"Come on!" Kogitsune said, grabbing Mikazuki's arm and pulling him toward the mountain.

"No! We can't leave him!" he cried. "We have to help!"

"There's nothing we can do!" Kogitsune insisted, dragging Mikazuki away.

"I'm not leaving!" Mikazuki shrieked, fighting against Kogitsune's grip. "Not without Ko-chan!"

Kogitsune wrapped his arms around Mikazuki, grunting as the male kicked and screamed.

"KO-CHAN!" Mikazuki shrieked. "KO-CHAN!"

"You're going to get us killed!" Kogitsune hissed.

"WE'RE ALREADY DEAD, NOW LET GO OF ME!" Mikazuki screamed. "KO-CHAN!"

Kogitsune spun Mikazuki in his arms, rearing back and punching the male in the face. Mikazuki fell backward, going limp in his arms. Kogitsune tossed the unconscious male over his shoulder and raced to the mountain.

**CHAPTER 17**

"Mika-san, you need to wake up."

Mikazuki turned towards the sound of Ko-chan's voice, relieved to see the boy alive and well.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alive!" Mikazuki exclaimed.

"Of course I'm alive," Ko-chan snickered. "It ain't that easy to kill a fox spirit, especially one as ancient as me. As soon as you two reached the mountain, I made my retreat. Which reminds me," he continued, floating over to where Mikazuki stood. "What was you thinking coming after me like that? You'd be dead for good if it wasn't for my human! As much as I like your beautiful face, you deserved that punch!"

Mikazuki's hand flew to his face, pressing his fingers to his jaw. Though he was touching the spot Kogitsune had struck him, he felt no pain.

"You're unconscious," Ko-chan explained, "which is why you need to wake up. You can't stay in this state. Not here. You're vulnerable right now, and there are creatures here that can and will enter the safety of the mountain."

"What about you?" Mikazuki asked.

Ko-chan shrugged nonchalantly. "I go where I want, when I want."

"I forgot," Mikazuki said with a wry smile. "You're a mighty fox spirit."

Ko-chan grinned widely. "That's right," he replied proudly. "But, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to return to my human. I feel… lonely without his soul beside me. I mean, I like being with you," he corrected shyly, "but I like it better when we're all together."

Mikazuki nodded in understanding. "Is he close by?" he asked.

"He's sitting not 10 feet away from you."

"And where are you?"

"I'm standing beside him. He can't see me, but I think he knows I'm there. The split's left him feeling empty, too, but he knows that whatever he's missing, you have."

"Is that because you're still connected to me?"

"Yep," Ko-chan replied, crossing his legs Indian style as he floated above the ground. "He and I can't reunite until we're back in the human realm. But," he said with a knowing smile. "I can wait. You two need to… talk," he added, wagging his eyebrows.

"That we do," Mikazuki said in a serious tone.

"No," Ko-chan giggled. "You need to '_talk_.'"

Mikazuki frowned, confused for several seconds before he realized Ko-chan's meaning.

"Oh," he said shyly. "That kind of _talk_."

Ko-chan giggled again. "Nothing like a dance with death to get you in the mood. Remember, there's plenty of time to talk when we get home. For now, give him a chance to show you his love. I know you don't believe me, but there's a reason why he chose you as his mate, and unlike Dahlia said, it ain't only 'cause of me."

"But…"

"No buts," Ko-chan snapped. "Have confidence! You are the mate of a true warrior and ancient fox spirit. Act like it!"

_And with that, the child was gone…_

Mikazuki eyes fluttered open. He winced at the pain in his jaw; a sign he was once again conscious. He groaned softly as he moved it around to make sure nothing was broken.

"I didn't want to hit you, but you gave me no choice."

The sound of Kogitsune's deep voice was like salve on an open wound. The chaos from earlier had made it impossible to feel relief or joy at their reunion, but now that they were both safe, Mikazuki could let the sound of his lover's voice wash over him. He sat up to find Kogitsune sitting on the other side of a small fire. The male stared back, his face etched with concern and anxiety.

"I'd offer you some food," Kogitsune continued, "but you won't find any of that here. There is a small spring of water a little further up the mountain. I haven't been able to find the source, but it's safe enough to drink. If you're feeling up to it, I can walk you there for a drink or to get cleaned up." He shifted uncomfortably. "To be honest," he continued, tossing a few more branches into the flames. "I haven't felt hungry or thirsty since I found myself in this strange place. I drink the water because it's there, not because I'm thirsty. And I haven't slept either. I mean, I close my eyes and relax my mind, but I don't actually fall asleep. Hell, I don't even feel tired."

Mikazuki heard Kogitsune's words, but he wasn't listening. He took a moment to trace the lines of Kogitsune's handsome face, watching the way his full lips formed each word. Mikazuki remembered those lips with startling clarity, and his body hummed with the memory of their warmth and sweetness.

Kogitsune laughed nervously. "Sorry, I'm rambling. It's just… it's been so long since I've talked to anyone. I feel like it's been years. I was starting to think I'd never see anyone again."

Kogitsune stared at Mikazuki. Mikazuki stared back.

"Say something, Jiji. Anything."

"You called me Jiji," Mikazuki replied, inching towards the fire.

"Did I?" Kogitsune asked. "Sorry. I didn't mean to, it just kind of came out."

"Say it again," Mikazuki pleaded softly.

"J-Jiji…"

Mikazuki closed his eyes, savoring the sound of Kogitsune's baritone. Never in his life had Mikazuki been so happy to hear his wretched nickname. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Kogitsune had moved closer.

"I can't believe you're actually here," Kogitsune said in a quiet voice. "Where am I? How did you find me?"

"It's a long story," Mikazuki replied, crawling over to where Kogitsune sat. "There's so much I need to explain. About what happened to you, how you got here, how I got here. It's all so important, and yet…"

Kogitsune licked his lips, watching Mikazuki with hooded eyes. "And yet…?"

"And yet all I can think about is kissing you." Mikazuki climbed onto Kogitsune's lap, wrapping himself around his lover's body. "I need you to hold me," he whispered, nuzzling Kogitsune's cheek. "I need to feel you inside me."

Kogitsune shuddered in Mikazuki's arms, but he made no move to touch him.

"What's wrong?" Mikazuki asked in a hurt voice. "D-do you not want me?"

"Of course I do! It's just… I need to tell you something."

Mikazuki breathed a sigh of relief. "Then it can wait," he replied, slipping his hand between them in search of Kogitsune's hard length.

Kogitsune grabbed hold of Mikazuki's wrist. "No, it can't." He swallowed nervously, forcing himself to meet Mikazuki's questioning gaze. "I-I… I don't know if any of this is real," he said in a broken voice. "I don't know if you're really here, or if any of this is going to last. I'm scared you'll disappear and I'll miss my chance again."

"Your chance at what?" Mikazuki asked, searching Kogitsune's crimson gaze.

"To tell you I love you."

Mikazuki's heart sputtered to a stop as all the air in his lungs evaporated. Kogitsune stared up at him with uncertainty, almost as if he were afraid to continue.

"I should have told you before I left on my mission," Kogitsune said. "I knew I loved you the moment I marked you, but I-I… I was too afraid to confess. I thought I had more time. I thought I… that I could…" Tears filled Kogitsune's eyes, sliding down his cheeks in an endless stream. "I remember when the blade pierced my belly," he whispered; his voice wavering as he spoke. "I knew I was going to die, it was just a matter of when. But even as the blood drained from my body, I refused to give up. I had to get back to you. Tell you I love you. Tell you I'm sorry for not saying the words sooner. And…to tell you goodbye."

Kogitsune cupped Mikazuki's face, pulling him down and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Mikazuki. I never meant to hurt you. If I could go back in time and start again, I never would have left that night. I would have stayed by your side from then until the end of eternity. I don't deserve your forgiveness, nor do I expect it, but I need you to know how much you mean to me. That mark on your shoulder connects us in ways you could never imagine. You are my mate now, and my kind mates for life."

Mikazuki was too shocked to speak; too shocked to cry. His mind was filled with words, but he couldn't string any of them together to form a single response.

Kogitsune's hopeful expression faltered. He was waiting for Mikazuki to say something, his confidence dwindling as the seconds ticked by. At a complete and utter loss for words, Mikazuki chose instead to take Ko-chan's advice.

Mikazuki crushed their lips together, threading his fingers into Kogitsune's hair as he deepened their kiss. Kogitsune responded in kind, tugging at Mikazuki's clothes as he worked to remove each layer. It was a tangle of arms and legs, and by the end of it they lay breathless and naked on the garments Kogitsune had spread across the stone floor...

"At some point I'd like to make love to you on a bed," Kogitsune said, chuckling softly as he worked a second finger into Mikazuki's trembling body.

"It doesn't matter where we are," Mikazuki replied in a breathy voice. "When we're together… it feels like Heaven."

Kogitsune licked his lips, sliding in a third finger. "I can't take much more of this," he said, leaning down to feather kisses along Mikazuki's jawline. "I might cum just from watching you."

Mikazuki moaned low in his throat, latching onto the sliver of pleasure blossoming in his belly. He twisted his hips, forcing Kogitsune's questing fingers deeper. Desire surged forth; the sharp yet familiar sense of longing rippling through Mikazuki's body.

Kogitsune slipped between Mikazuki's legs, pulling out his fingers and positioning his cock in their place. They moaned in unison as their bodies connected. Kogitsune pressed his forehead to Mikazuki's brow, his long white hair falling in waves around them. He took several deep breaths, taking hold of Mikazuki's hips and forcing them to still. Mikazuki whimpered softly, fighting half-heartedly at Kogitsune's hold.

"Don't" Kogitsune hissed through clenched teeth. "I need… a minute."

Mikazuki slipped his arms around Kogitsune's neck, nuzzling the male's cheek lovingly. For his lover's sake, Mikazuki remained still, waiting until he felt the tightness in Kogitsune's chest dissipate.

"Better?" Mikazuki asked, staring up into Kogitsune's burning gaze.

Kogitsune nodded stiffly, biting his lip as he fought for control. "I forgot how good you feel," he said in a pained voice. "So tight and wet... It's like you're… melting around my dick."

Mikazuki's hole clenched around Kogitsune's cock, and the sound that came out of the male's throat was so raw and guttural it sounded almost animalistic. Mikazuki shuddered in anticipation, hoping to break the control Kogitsune was fighting so hard to maintain.

"There's no hurry," Mikazuki murmured, nipping Kogitsune's chin with his teeth. "And you're allowed to cum more than once," he added sheepishly. "I know I plan to."

Kogitsune looked genuinely shocked by Mikazuki's words. It was clear he hadn't expected such a bold response. Rather than respond, Mikazuki met his lover's gaze in silent challenge. Kogitsune luscious lips formed a small smile, his eyes flashing dangerously…

Mikazuki lost himself in the touch of his lover; savoring the taste of his skin while drowning eagerly in his beloved's delicious scent. It was passionate and… liberating.

Never again would Mikazuki have to hide his love for Kogitsune; watching from the shadows as he yearned for something he thought he'd never have. Kogitsune had returned his love tenfold, solidifying his confession with this psychical act of worshipful devotion.

It was then, locked in Kogitsune's tender embrace, that Mikazuki realized the truth his heart had been longing to know since the moment they'd first met.

_There is no greater feeling than to love and be loved in return… _

**CHAPTER 18**

Mikazuki awoke with a start, blinking his eyes to adjust to the darkness around him. He lay in Kogitsune's arms, tucked safely against his chest. After days of fear and anxiety meeting him at every turn, Mikazuki finally felt pure, sweet relief. This nightmare was finally over, and as the faded sun rose in the distance, Mikazuki knew it was time.

Trying his best not to disturb Kogitsune, Mikazuki searched his clothing for the small blue orb. He'd hidden it in the hem of his sleeve, but after searching both lengths of fabric, the orb was nowhere to be found. He was on the verge of panic when a soft white light appeared above him. Ko-chan hung in the air upside down, grinning like a mischievous cat.

"Looking for this?" he asked, holding the orb out for Mikazuki to take. "I thought it'd be safer if I held onto it. Good thing I took it, too," he added with a wink. "You two would have crushed the tiny thing."

Mikazuki blushed as he took the orb from Ko-chan. "Thank you my little fox."

"So are you ready?" the boy asked.

Mikazuki nodded, glancing down at Kogitsune's sleeping frame. "He said he couldn't sleep in this place. How strange to find him so deep in slumber."

Ko-chan twirled lazily in the air, floating on his belly with his elbows propping his head up.

"Not really," the little spirit said. "He could've slept at any time, he was just afraid."

"Afraid of what? I thought this mountain was protected."

"It is," Ko-chan answered. "But his soul is, or was, in turmoil. It was searching for something important, and until it found what it was looking for, it couldn't rest."

"And that something is…?"

"You," Ko-chan giggled. "And me. His soul can sense my presence. He feels at ease now, which is why he can sleep. Ain't you gonna wake him before you break the orb? You should probably explain what's happened to him and all."

"No," Mikazuki said with a quiet smile. "We've said all we need to. The rest can wait until we get home."

"So it's time?" Ko-chan asked excitedly.

"It's definitely time."

Mikazuki placed his hand on Kogitsune's bare chest, right above the male's heart. With the other, he smashed the orb onto the cold stone floor.

**CHAPTER 19**

Dahlia jolted awake. She'd felt the moment the spirits of Kogitsunemaru and Mikazuki re-entered the mortal plane. She breathed a sigh of relief, the weight on her soul lifting at the exact same moment. Climbing to her feet, she walked stiffly towards the kitchen and pulled a bottle of wine from the cabinet. Uncorking the bottle, she poured a glass. Her hand trembled as she brought the rim to her lips. She'd just taken a small sip when _he_ entered the room.

"It's done," he said.

Dahlia drank deeply then set the glass down on the counter. "D-does he know? Has he realized?"

"Irrelevant. His debt is paid."

"Then why are you here?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"You know why," he answered.

Dahlia swallowed, reaching to unbutton her high-collared dress. He waited in silence, the steady sound of his breathing making her skin crawl. This was part of the deal; the price she paid for using her magic to help Mikazuki. The Sword's debt had already been collected, now it was Dahlia's turn.

She turned to face the male as she removed her dress and undergarments. He stared at her naked body, his eyes tracing the black markings written all over her body.

"You're running out of skin," he said, his dead gaze meeting hers. "You won't be able to hide the truth much longer."

Dahlia touched a small piece of bare flesh just above her hip. "Here," she said. "That should be plenty of room."

He said nothing, nor did he make any move to approach.

"Hurry up," she hissed. "Do it or I'll…"

Dahlia's threatening words turned to screams, the tortured sounds echoing in her ears…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 20**

Kogitsune opened his eyes, staring up at Yoshi's shocked face.

"Holy crap, you're alive!" Yoshi breathed.

"Give him some space," Izumino said, shoving Yoshi out of the way. "Welcome back, Kogi. How're you feeling?"

"Sore," Kogitsune groaned, sitting up on the bed. "Where am I?"

"One of the healing rooms," Izumino replied, looking nervously at the other Swords. "You've been here for about three days. You see, you've been kind of… well, dead."

"Dead?"

"As a door nail," Yoshi added.

"You scared the shit out of us by the way!" Mitsutada cursed, stepping up behind Izumino. "I specifically told you not to die! And what do you do? DIE!"

"Calm down, Mitsu-kun," Yoshi chuckled. "It's not his fault he got stabbed, died, went to the realm between realms, and then rose from the dead. Right, Kogi-san?"

Kogitsune blinked. "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"I think he's confused enough," Izumino interjected, addressing the other Swords. "Let's not overwhelm him." He turned back to Kogitsune. "Don't worry; Saniwa-sama will be here soon. He'll explain everything, I promise. For now, you should take it easy. As soon as the Healer is finished with Jiji, he's going to give you the once over."

"Mikazuki," Kogitsune breathed. "Where is he?"

"He's next door," Yoshi replied. "He woke up before you did, so the Healer is checking him out first."

"Brave Sword that Jiji," Yamanbagiri remarked, speaking for the first time. He pushed off the wall he was leaning against and joined them by the bed. "To risk death to save his comrade, it's admirable. I'm honored to call him friend and ally."

"He's a bloody fool if you ask me," Mitsutada snickered. "What if he hadn't found this suicidal idiot?" he asked, gesturing to Kogitsune. "We would've had two dead Swords instead one!"

"True," Yamanbagiri replied. "But now we have _no_ dead Swords. I say we forget about the 'what ifs' and be thankful our comrades have returned to us alive and well."

Mitsutada snorted indignantly, but made no reply.

"Don't mind, Mitsu-kun," Izumino said, throwing a smile at Kogitsune. "He's only pretending to be a jerk because he was so worried. We all were. Things were starting to look pretty bleak."

"So… I died," Kogitsune said, running a hand through his hair. "That would actually explain a lot."

"Does that mean you remember what happened to you?" Yamanbagiri asked, curiosity burning in his eyes. "How you died and where you went?"

"Umm, I remember being wounded," Kogitsune replied, straining to recall what details he could. "I remember hearing your voice, Yamanbagiri, then seeing Master running towards me. After that, things get fuzzy. But I do remember the, what did you call it? The realm between realms?"

"Yep," Yoshi answered. "According to Dahlia-sama, that's where your soul went. Hell, I didn't even know we had souls until all this happened."

"Dahlia-sama," Kogitsune said, surprised to hear the woman's name. "What's that witch got to do with this?"

Yoshi patted Kogitsune on the shoulder. "Let's just say you've missed a lot."

"Well, when you feel up to it," Yamanbagiri said, "I'd like to hear about your travels. I knew such a place existed, but there are no records of anyone surviving a trip there and back. At least none that I've seen."

Mitsutada rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Yamanbagiri-san to try and turn this morbid display of idiocy into a learning opportunity."

Kogitsune couldn't help but laugh. He had no clue what was going on, but he was happy to be back with his friends. Still, there was someone he was desperate to see. He wouldn't feel completely at ease until he laid eyes on his beloved once more.

"When do you think I can get out of here?" Kogitsune asked. "I really want to see Mikazuki."

Izumino started to speak, but stopped when the door creaked open. All eyes watched as Mikazuki entered the room.

"Speak of the Devil," Mitsutada muttered.

Mikazuki stared at Kogitsune. Kogitsune stared back_. _

"I think we should give these two a few minutes," Izumino said, grabbing Mitsutada by the arm and dragging him away."

"Agreed," Yamanbagiri replied, following after them.

"Shout if you need anything," Yoshi added. "I'll make sure to keep close by."

Mikazuki closed the door behind the four Swords, pausing a moment before turning to face Kogitsune. He smiled, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Kogitsune asked, throwing back the blanket and climbing off the bed.

Mikazuki looked away, shielding his eyes from Kogitsune's naked form.

"What's wrong?" Kogitsune chuckled. "It's not like you haven't seen all this before. Up close and personal if I remember correctly."

"P-please," Mikazuki said in a strangled voice. "Cover yourself."

Kogitsune frowned, reaching for the sheet and wrapping it around his waist. "Done. You can look now."

Mikazuki chanced a peak, breathing a sigh of relief when he found Kogitsune's private parts no longer on display.

"The Healer was kind enough to let me speak with you before he comes in," Mikazuki said, struggling to meet Kogitsune's gaze.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is…umm…" He sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Kogitsune asked, taking a step forward. "Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Physically I'm fine," Mikazuki answered, taking a step back. "But…"

"But?"

Mikazuki bit his lip nervously. "There's something I need tell you."

"Okay, should I be worried?"

"It's hard to say," Mikazuki replied, wringing his hands together. "I'm not really sure what's happened or how to explain. I don't even know where to begin. It's all so strange, so… unexpected."

"Why don't you start from the beginning? What exactly is so unexpected?"

"Everything," he answered helplessly.

"You're starting to scare me, Mikazuki."

"I know," he groaned. "And I'm sorry. It's just… I don't understand _anything_ I'm feeling right now. And even if I did, there's no easy way to say this."

Kogitsune's heart started to pound in his chest; a grim sense of foreboding blossoming deep in the pit of his belly. He could feel it now, the darkness radiating from Mikazuki; remnants of a power not quite evil, but not entirely pure.

"Mikazuki, what did you do?"

"I haven't done anything," Mikazuki insisted. "In fact, I think something's been done me!"

"You're not making any sense!"

Mikazuki opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He shook his head in defeat; his eyes flitting to the floor in front of him.

"Just say it!" Kogitsune demanded.

"I don't love you anymore!" Mikazuki blurted out.

There was a long pause as the words hung heavy in the air. For a second, Kogitsune wasn't sure he'd heard the male correctly.

"What did you say?" Kogitsune asked.

"I-I… I don't love you. I don't know how it happened, but when I woke up; I couldn't… _feel_ it anymore."

Kogitsune reached for the bed behind him, grateful for support. He felt as if he'd been struck through the heart with a well-aimed arrow, making the simple act of standing extremely difficult.

"I'm confused," Kogitsune said in a hushed voice. "In the cave… I thought… You said…"

Kogitsune found it hard to put what he was feeling into words. He was confused and angry; shocked and hurt, but his mind couldn't seem to process any of the emotions.

"I know what I said, and, at the time, I meant every word. I swear to you, Kogi, I can remember every detail of every conversation we've ever had. I could probably repeat every word you've ever said to me. I remember the first time we made love, and how wonderful and beautiful it was. I remember that day in the hall; the feel of your fangs where they pierced my flesh. I remember the day you _died_," he continued, his voice trembling now. "I'd never felt such pain in my entire life. I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd never see you again. But then Dahlia-sama said there was a way to save you, and I remember thinking that I would do anything to bring you back. Anything to save the man I love." Mikazuki closed his eyes, tears sliding down his pale cheeks. "And I remember waking up in that cave and feeling such love for you that I feared my heart would explode."

"If all that's true, how can you stand there and say you don't love me?"

Mikazuki opened his eyes, their pale blue depths filled with absolute certainty. "Because I don't," he whispered. "My love for you is just… gone. All of it. It's like someone reached into my heart and ripped it out."

"So you feel nothing for me?" Kogitsune asked; his voice unnaturally calm. "Nothing at all."

"I care about you," Mikazuki answered weakly. "I'm glad you're alive, that we both are. But..."

"…but that's all," Kogitsune finished for him.

"I wish I knew why this was happening, Kogi. This isn't what I wanted, you have to believe me! Maybe Dahlia-sama can explain. Maybe she can fix this!"

Kogitsune ground his teeth at the sound of Dahlia's name. The other Swords normally spoke of the woman in whispers, never saying her name aloud. It was as if she were some evil spirit who could be summoned by the mere mention of her name. Kogitsune knew little about the woman, only that she was Saniwa-sama's estranged wife and that she couldn't be trusted.

"I'm so sorry," Mikazuki said, sounding genuinely remorseful. "This wasn't how it was supposed to end."

Kogitsune forced himself to smile. "I guess it was too good to be true, huh?"

"Don't say that," Mikazuki begged. "Not until we find out what's happened and whether or not it can be reversed."

Kogitsune shook his head. "I have a feeling I already know the answer."

Mikazuki started to speak, but decided against it. He too must have felt the finality of it all. The futility.

"We should be thankful for our lives at least," Kogitsune said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "To come through all of this unscathed is a miracle in and of itself."

"True, but what about you?" Mikazuki asked hesitantly. "You said your kind mates for life. How can you be mated to someone who doesn't love you?"

Kogitsune flinched at the male's words, biting his tongue to keep from breaking down in front of his former lover.

"That was unkind of me," Mikazuki said quickly. "I shouldn't have been so blunt. I'm just worried about you. I'm worried about what this will do to you."

"Don't be," Kogitsune answered shortly. "I'll be fine."

"How am I supposed to believe that after all that's happened between us?"

"You don't love me, so why do you care?"

Kogitsune immediately regretted his venom laced words. This wasn't Mikazuki's fault. They were both victims of their unfortunate circumstances.

"You're angry with me, aren't you?"

Kogitsune sighed heavily. "I'm not, I promise."

"But…"

"Please, Mikazuki, don't make this harder than it already is."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Kogi, I…"

"Could you please leave?" Kogitsune asked. "It's, uh, hard to look at you right now."

"Of course," Mikazuki replied. "If you want to talk about this later then maybe we could…"

"Just go. Please."

The moment Mikazuki was gone; Kogitsune let the pain seep into his bones. He suddenly felt tired and heavy, sinking to the ground in a pitiful heap. Without his mate by his side, everything seemed so… meaningless. They'd shared so much in such a short time. Nearly lost each other forever, only to be reunited in an expression of love so beautiful and pure it would make the gods themselves weep. And for what? Nothing? No love, no happily ever after?

Kogitsune pulled his knees to his chest, wishing for the death he'd only just escaped…

Mikazuki leaned against the door, allowing his sadness to wash over him. The moment he'd woken up, he'd felt the gaping hole in his heart. He felt empty, like a hollowed out shell drowning in an ocean of misery. He'd half-hoped Kogitsune would feel the same way; hoped he wouldn't have to break Kogitsune's heart with the cruel and unfortunate truth.

**CHAPTER 20 cont~**

Mikazuki wiped the tears from his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he made his way to his room. Though he felt no romantic love for Kogitsune, all his other emotions were perfectly intact. Mikazuki knew exactly the kind of love he and Kogitsune had shared, and despite what anyone might think or believe, he mourned the loss of that love with what was left of his heart.

Yet even though he missed it, even though his soul yearned to have it back, Mikazuki simply couldn't get his heart to feel the love it once held. He'd considered pretending to love Kogitsune for the male's sake, but in the end it wouldn't have been fair to either of them. Still, seeing the utter heartbreak on Kogitsune's face was enough to make Mikazuki regret his decision.

_"__Too late now," _Mikazuki thought bitterly.

No, it hadn't turned out the way either of them had hoped, but Kogitsune was right. They'd survived. They were alive and well and surrounded by friends. Time would heal the wounds fate had inflicted on them both. At least that's what Mikazuki hoped.

**CHAPTER 21**

Dahlia stood in her husband's home. A home she'd once shared with him until he'd demanded she take her things and go. Just seeing the towering home from a distance made her heart yearn for things it would never have again, and when she'd been forced to step across the threshold once more, she'd nearly collapsed from her grief and regret. She couldn't breathe; couldn't think. And on top of everything else, she would be forced to see Izo's handsome face for the third time in less than a week. Not even she was equipped to handle this level of despair.

Dahlia straightened when Izo enter the room, schooling her face to cool indifference. She was in terrible pain; physical and emotional, but she'd be damned if she'd let her husband see it.

"Thank you for coming," Izo said, leaning against his desk as he looked Dahlia up and down.

"You didn't give me much choice," she hissed. "Doutanuki practically dragged me from my home!"

"You're lucky considering I gave him orders to tie you to up if necessary."

"Lucky for him he didn't. I would've sent you back his broken blade in a trash bag."

Izo chuckled softly, shaking his head. "I might've taken that threat more seriously a few days ago."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means, Dahlia. And I'm starting to think you're not as evil as you portray yourself to be. But that's a conversation for another day. For now, you can tell to Kogitsunemaru what you've done. Let's hope he doesn't tear your throat before you get the chance to explain."

"Wait a minute. You said you were going to tell him!"

"And I did. Most of it. I thought I'd leave this part to you."

As if on cue, Kogitsune stepped into the room, his murderous gaze locked on Dahlia. She swallowed nervously, taking a small step back.

"Good luck," Izo said, walking towards the door.

"You're not going to leave me alone with him, are you?"

"Don't worry, Dahlia. You'll be fine." Izo glanced at Kogitsune then back at his wife. "At least I hope so," he added with a wry smile.

With that he left the room.

Kogitsune's eyes narrowed on Dahlia as he approached the tiny, raven-haired woman. He said nothing, but then again he didn't have to speak. Dahlia knew exactly what he wanted to know. She straightened her shoulders as if preparing for battle, meeting the towering male's unwavering gaze.

"Welcome back," Dahlia said, the corner of her mouth lifting in amusement. "I take it death treated you well?"

Kogitsune bared his teeth, sharp fangs flashing menacingly. "Don't mock me, witch. You're lucky to be alive right now!"

"Yes, and so are you," she shot back. "You'd still be trapped in limbo if it wasn't for me, so how about a little gratitude!"

"Gratitude? You took away the one thing I love most in this world, and you want me to thank you!"

"I gave you your _life_ back!"

"And what is life without Mikazuki?!" Kogitsune roared. "I'll tell you, witch! It is an endless death! Unimaginable torture every second of every day! He is my mate! Do you have any idea what happens to my kind when we can't be with the one fate has chosen for us? Death would've been kinder!"

"Don't speak to me of torture, dog! I understand the pain you speak of better than you ever will! It is an agony so sharp it cuts to the bone! It tears at the heart, shredding it until there's nothing left! Yes, flesh heals and bones mend, but the scars left on the soul never go away!"

"If you know, then why would you take our love?"

"I didn't take it!" Dahlia snapped. "Mikazuki offered it willing! He asked me what he had to do in order to save you, and I told him the truth. Love was the price! It was the sacrifice _he_ offered in exchange for passage to and from the realm between realms!"

"Did he know what he'd have to give up in order to save me?" Kogitsune asked in frustration. "Did you explain it to him clearly?"

"Whether he understood or not wouldn't have changed his decision. He would have walked through Hell's fire to save your soul!"

Kogitsune closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths to calm down. The male was teetering on the edge of his sanity, drowning in a sea of complete and utter desolation. His anguish was slowly eating away at his heart, and Dahlia couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"There is always a price to pay for this kind of magic," she continued. "And the greater the magic, the greater the price. Trust me, I know. I too had to render my pound of flesh for this particular spell."

"And what was taken from you?"

Dahlia laughed bitterly. "Let's just say you and Mikazuki got the better end of the deal."

"Doesn't feel like it," Kogitsune grumbled.

Dahlia stared at the male. The pity she'd felt only moments ago was replaced with disgust.

"Do you know how ungrateful you sound?" she hissed. "You came back from the realm between realms alive and _free_! Before you lies an endless stream of possibilities, and yet you linger on the one thing you cannot change!"

"I've lost my mate," Kogitsune explained helplessly. "The person I'm destined to spend eternity with no longer loves me. Animal spirits don't last long without their mates. Without our other half, we simply… fade away."

Dahlia walked to Kogitsune, taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "Then we must do everything necessary to keep that from happening. You have a second chance at life, and even though it's not the one you'd hoped for, that doesn't make it any less precious. Nothing is ever as horrible as it seems, Kogitsunemaru. Time may not heal your wounds, but it will make them bearable. To live a half-life is better than living no life at all."

"Do you speak from experience?" Kogitsune asked, peering deeply into Dahlia's eyes.

Dahlia smiled sadly. "A long time ago, I found myself in a situation just as wretched and impossible as yours. I made all the wrong decisions and ended up losing the love I was fighting so hard to keep." She reached up, cupping Kogitsune's cheek. "I know you feel like you've lost everything. And I know you think your life couldn't possibly be any worse. But it can, and will be, unless you make the decision right here and now to endure. You can survive this, Kogitsunemaru. Believe me."

"How?" he asked, his crimson eyes filling with tears. "I live with him. I work and fight by his side. How can I survive when part me dies every time I'm forced to see his face?"

"Then come with me," Dahlia offered. "You shall be a guest in my home for as long as you wish."

"Do you mean it?"

"Absolutely," she answered firmly. "I will not leave you here to suffer alone. If we are two beings destined to be miserable, why not be miserable together?"

"And I can stay as long as I'd like?" Kogitsune asked, turning the idea over his mind.

"Forever and a day if necessary, though I doubt that will be the case."

"What about Saniwa-sama? He would never allow such a thing."

"You let me worry about Izo," Dahlia replied. "This isn't about him, this is about you. You're hurting right now. I don't want to isolate you from your Master and friends, but I think some time alone would do you some good. You can come back here when you're ready. When you're stronger."

Kogitsune wiped his tears on his sleeve, laughing humorlessly. "Sorry, I don't usually cry."

"You needn't apologize," Dahlia said. "You're mourning a terrible loss. I think a few tears are to be expected."

"Thank you for this, Dahlia-sama" he said, taking a step back and bowing. "You are not the woman I thought you were."

"Don't you mean witch?" she winked.

Kogitsune started to apologize again, but she stopped him.

"All is forgiven," Dahlia said, tugging up the high collar of her dress. "Just promise me you won't tell my husband about this. I can't have him thinking I've suddenly turned nice."

"I think he may already know," Kogitsune said guilty. "When Mikazuki told him the truth about how you helped him, he seemed surprised and kind of… proud. I don't know for sure, but whatever you did, I think it's softened his heart towards you."

Dahlia shifted uncomfortably, silently cursing the flush in her cheeks. "If it's all the same, I'd prefer you still not to say anything. In fact, if you decide to stay with me, I shall be the one to break the news to Izo."

"As you wish, Dahlia-sama," Kogitsune replied. "And thank you again. I'll go and pack now. It shouldn't take long."

Dahlia smiled. "Good, then we'll leave as soon as you're ready."

Kogitsune opened the door for his Master, taking a moment to speak him before leaving. The entire time, Izo kept throwing Dahlia disapproving looks.

"You would have my Sword keep secrets from me?" Izo asked, closing the door behind Kogitsune.

"On the contrary," Dahlia answered regally. "I simply asked for the opportunity to explain things to you myself."

Izo approached Dahlia with caution, his muscular thighs straining against the fabric of his tailored slacks. He was an exquisite specimen of a man, tall and lean with a complexion tanned by the sun. His light brown hair framed a pair of beautiful green eyes. The kind of eyes you could stare into for the rest of your life.

"He seems far tamer than when he came in," Izo remarked, linking his hands behind his back. "You haven't cast a spell on him, have you?"

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "Like I'd waste my magic on him."

"But you already did," Izo replied matter-of-factly. "And the kind of magic you used to help Kogitsunemaru comes with a heavy price. Mikazuki was forced to sacrifice his love. Tell me, Dahlia, what did you sacrifice?"

Dahlia shrugged her tiny shoulders nonchalantly. "Nothing that I haven't given up already."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes, well, that's the only answer you're going to get," she replied, waving her hand dismissively, "now onto business. Kogi-kun has decided to convalesce at my estate. For obvious reasons, he's having difficulties remaining in your household. He practically begged to come with me, and considering I'm partially to blame for his current situation, I felt obligated to accept. Of course the decision is yours, but if you truly care about your Sword's well-being, then I suggest you let him…"

Dahlia words were cut off by Izo's kiss, his strong arms sweeping her slight frame clear off the floor. With their lips still locked, he dropped her onto his desk, tugging up the length of her long burgundy dress.

"Izo," Dahlia gasped. "Wait!"

"You want me to stop?" he asked between kisses, tearing of her thin lace panties and blindly tossing them over his shoulder. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Of course she didn't want him to stop. And in truth, Dahlia wanted this more than she deserved. But if they went any further, Izo would see the truth she'd been hiding for so long. She needed to stop this before…

Izo slipped a finger into Dahlia's trembling body, ending any and all rational thought. She moaned softly, her head falling back in sweet bliss.

"Has it been that long, my love?" he asked, sliding in another finger. "You're soaking wet, and we've only just begun. Has no one touched since our last night together?"

"I've never been with anyone but you," Dahlia whispered, taking hold of Izo's wrist and forcing his fingers deeper. "Only you."

Izo froze; his expression a mixture of shock and pure rapture. Her confession excited him. Dahlia had been a virgin when they'd first married, and even after they'd gone their separate ways, no one but Izo had sampled her lush body. He took pleasure from knowing that simple fact. Dahlia could see it in his eyes.

Izo wasted no time sliding into her wet embrace, his cock filling her to the brim. There was a moment of pain, followed by an explosion of ecstasy as Izo started his long deep strokes. He kissed her again, gentle but insistent. But as their pleasure grew, so did Izo's desire for more. His hands moved to the buttons of her dress, working to undo them one by one.

A surge of panic brought Dahlia crashing back to reality. "St—!"

Izo tore open the front of Dahlia's gown. For a moment, she didn't think he noticed the black markings tattooed on her skin, but as his lips went to kiss her full breasts, his eyes went wide with horror.

Dahlia pushed him away, hopping off the desk and pulling her dress closed. She couldn't look at him. Couldn't bear to see to the disgust in his eyes.

"Dahlia, what have you done?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" she snapped, turning her back to him as she worked to fasten the buttons still attached to the fabric. "This shouldn't have happened. I can't believe I was so stupid!"

Izo spun her around, snatching her hands away from the dress. Dahlia tried to fight him off, but he grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to still. He pinned her with a threatening look before he started the process of removing her garments. When she was completely naked, Izo stepped back for a better look.

He dragged a hand down his face, shaking his head. "Now I know why you insist on covering every inch of your skin. I should've have realized something was wrong when you started wearing those ridiculous dresses all year round."

"You'd have to care in order to notice. And since you could care less about me or what I do, it's no surprise you never thought to ask the question." She bent down to pick up her clothes. "If you're done, I'd like to get dressed."

Izo stepped forward, leaning down to stop her. He took her hand, pulling her to her feet. She shivered uncontrollably as his fingers traced the symbols on her body. When he reached the top of her hip, he noticed the spot that was still red and inflamed.

"This is new, isn't it?" he said, brushing his fingers gently across her hip. "What's it for? What do these symbols mean?"

Dahlia slapped his hand away. "Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to."

Izo stared at her for several moments, trying to read her expression. When she looked away, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You will tell me what these symbols mean," he said in a low, threatening voice. "You will tell me why you have them and who gave them to you."

"Or what?" she bit out.

Izo smiled menacingly as his slipped his arm around Dahlia's waist, pulling her against his hard body.

"My dear wife, you seem to have forgotten to whom it is you speak. I am a Saniwa, ranked first in our order. I am sworn to vanquish _all_ evil, no matter how beautiful it may appear." Izo brushed her full lips with his thumb before wrapping his fingers around her slender neck. "Should I discover you or your intentions are ill-begotten, I will not hesitate to end your life."

He squeezed her throat just hard enough to make it difficult for her to breathe. Dahlia gasped softly, staring up at his with watery eyes. She mouthed a reply, but it was too soft for him to hear. Izo leaned closer, his grip still tight around her neck.

"Speak up, darling," he whispered against her lips. "I can't quite hear."

Dahlia tried to say the words again, but she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. Instead, she slipped her hand into Izo's unbuttoned pants, confirming what she already knew. He was rock hard, the massive length pulsing in her tiny hand. His hungry gaze met hers, and Dahlia knew she'd won. She had no doubt her husband would kill her if necessary, but he'd be sure to fuck her at least one good time before he did.

Izo yanked her up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her back to the desk. He slid back inside her slick heat, slamming into her with such force Dahlia was afraid she would shatter in his arms. He gripped her hips, finding the spot where she'd been marked only hours ago and digging his thumb into the tender flesh. Dahlia cried out in pain, fighting to push him away.

She never stood a chance. He was so large and she was so small…

Izo turned her over, forcing her face down on the desk. He pounded into her slight frame mercilessly, and though there was unimaginable pain, there was also exquisite pleasure. Dahlia could feel her orgasm rushing forward. Izo must have felt it, too. He took hold of her long hair, wrapping it around his hand and yanking backward.

"You always did like it rough," he grunted, forcing Dahlia's back to curve unnaturally.

He slipped his hand around her throat again, forcing her to stay in locked in this painful position.

"I will break you, Dahlia," Izo whispered in her ear. "You will tell me what I want to know. Am I clear?"

"Mmmm," Dahlia moaned, reaching back to thread her fingers through Izo's hair. Her nails tore into his scalp, eliciting a soft moan pleasure from the male.

Izo enjoyed the pain as well. It was one of the reasons they were so well matched. This was Dahlia's way of reminding him. It didn't take long for Izo to succumb to his own desires, forgetting the questions he so desperately wanted the answers to. Instead, he indulged, and Dahlia let him…

By the time they finished, Dahlia could hardly stand. She clung to the desk for support, her breasts pressed firmly to the cold, dark wood. She could hear Izo zip his pants and buckling his belt. Dahlia knew she should probably get dressed as well, but she was afraid to let go of the desk.

As carefully as possible, she eased herself to the floor. With one hand still holding onto the edge of the wood, she reached to grab her clothes. Her whole arm trembled as she grabbed the sleeve of her dress.

Izo knelt down beside her, picking up the dress and tossing it over his shoulder. With more care than Dahlia expected, he lifted her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked, too tired to fight.

"Taking you to my room," he replied, adjusting her slender body in his arms.

"I have to go," she said weakly. "Kogi-kun… he'll be waiting."

"You'll leave when I say you leave," he replied. "We need to talk, and now that you're considerably more docile, this is the perfect opportunity."

Dahlia sighed heavily. She rested her head on his shoulder, the muscles in her neck too sore to hold her head up.

"What do you want to know?" she asked in defeat.

"Everything," he answered. "Every. Single. Thing."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 22**

**_11 months, 1 week, 6 days, 8 hours, 37 minutes and 41 seconds later…_**

He could finally breathe. A small success some might say, but for Kogitsune it was the start of a new beginning. Yes, he still woke up every morning filled with unimaginable sorrow, and yes, there were moments when the pain was so unbearable, all he could do was find a quiet place to curl up and cry.

But as the days passed, the tears came less and less. And though the sorrow would be forever rooted in his soul, Kogitsune found solace wherever and whenever he could. In the time he'd spent with Dahlia, he'd learned that each and every breath was a blessing. He still remembered the day he'd arrived at her home. She'd said to him, _"Even in our darkest moment there is still light, a reason to live and carry on. Find your light, Kogi-kun. Find it and live until you feel alive again."_

And so Kogitsune lived. Each day he found a reason to keep going. The reasons were small and seemingly inconsequential. Like, promising one of Dahlia's Swords an afternoon spar, or finishing his chores early so he could watch the sunset from the small balcony outside his room. But as small and inconsequential as these reasons seemed, they were all Kogitsune had. Well, maybe not _all_ he had…

Dahlia had become a necessary part of Kogitsune's life. She was constant and unwavering in her support, giving him hope that each tomorrow would be a better day. It was an unconventional relationship since Dahlia wasn't Kogitsune's Saniwa sage, but during his time there he served her faithfully. They'd settled into their temporary life together with remarkable ease; two tortured souls finding solace in their shared misery. And as they approached their year mark together, Kogitsune wasn't sure if he'd ever go back to his old life…

"Kogi-kun," Dahlia called, peaking into the room. "Would you be a doll and run to the market for me? I found a new recipe I'd like to try. It's a bit more exotic than we're used to, but if we're lucky, we'll dine like royalty tonight."

Kogitsune couldn't help but laugh. Dahlia was constantly taking on new and interesting hobbies. This month was cooking foreign and colorful foods. Considering how much Kogitsune loved to eat, he was more than happy to support her new diversion.

"What's so funny?" Dahlia asked, stepping into the room.

"Nothing really," he replied, getting up from the dining room table. "I guess I'm still having a hard time seeing you in the kitchen."

She pinned him with a playfully stern look. "I'll have you know, I'm a fabulous chef! I used to cook for your Master all the time. I would do it more often, but then what would our chef do?"

"God forbid you put the poor woman out of a job," he chuckled, walking over to take the grocery list from Dahlia's hand.

"I think she's enjoying the break," Dahlia winked. "She just sits in the corner of the kitchen and knits, watching me in amusement. She even gave me a compliment yesterday. She said my lobster and shrimp bisque was the best she'd ever tasted." Dahlia frowned thoughtfully. "Although, I'm pretty sure it's the first time she's ever tasted lobster and shrimp bisque, so I don't suppose compliment really counts."

Kogitsune patted, Dahlia on the head. "Well, I thought it was delicious," he said. "And I can't wait to taste what you whip up tonight."

Before he turned to leave, Dahlia caught his arm.

"It's good to see you smile," she said, tugging a strand of his long white hair.

He nodded shyly, too embarrassed to reply. Dahlia tried not to press Kogitsune for details on how he was coping, but she was sharp as a tack, and she could tell he was on the road to a better place, emotionally and mentally.

"Hurry back," she said. "We can have an early lunch in the garden when you return."

"Sounds good," he called over his shoulder. "See you in a bit."

Kogitsune entered the throng of the market, a large wicker basket hooked on his arm. This was only his third trip to the market since he'd moved in with Dahlia. Usually he liked crowds and the excitement they held, but it wasn't until recently that he'd felt up to socializing with anyone but Dahlia. From time to time he'd go into town, but only when he knew the streets would be empty.

"Mornin' Kogi-san!" a familiar voice called out. "I haven't seen you in ages! It's good to see you again!"

"Morning to you, too, Reika," he called back, waving through the crowd. "You look lovely as always."

Reika was an older woman in her mid-forties, small and plump with short gray hair. She and her husband ran a produce stall that sold the freshest fruits and vegetables you'd ever have the pleasure of tasting. He managed to make it through the line of people, giving her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, it's good to see you, my love. You look well," she added, looking him up and down. "A bit thin, but handsome as ever."

Kogitsune glanced down, noticing for the first time that his clothes hung a bit looser than normal.

"Thin you say? Hmm, perhaps it's because I haven't had any of your delicious cooking lately."

She laughed, poking him in the belly. "The last time we had you over, you nearly ate us out of house and home!"

"The way I remember it, you kept filling my plate with food!"

She winked at him, reaching up to pinch his cheek. "You know I'm only teasing, love. You're always welcome for dinner. Just let me know when you're coming by and I'll have it all set for you."

"I will," he replied, dropping a goodbye kiss on her forehead. "Tell your husband I said hello."

Kogitsune moved with practiced ease through the market, saying hellos to friends and acquaintances he'd neglected during his time away. He'd just bought the last of the items on Dahlia's list when he caught sight of Tsurumaru waving to him frantically.

Kogitsune's heart dropped to his feet. Wherever Tsurumaru was, Mikazuki was close behind. He waved back then dived into the crowd. Unfortunately, it was impossible for him to hide since he was taller than most of the people around him. It was only a matter of minutes before Tsurumaru had him cornered between two fish stalls.

"Kogi-kun!" Tsurumaru shrieked excitedly, throwing himself into Kogitsune's arms. "It's so good to see you! We've missed you so much. When are you coming back? Please say it'll be soon!"

Kogitsune smiled down at the small male, doing his best not to appear rude or anxious.

"Don't worry," Tsurumaru said knowingly. "I left Mika-chan by one of the fruit stands. He's trying to find the perfect pear. Knowing him, he'll be there for a while."

Kogitsune breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

Tsurumaru patted him on the arm comfortingly. "I'm sorry about what happened between the two of you. If it's any consolation, Mika-chan's tore up about it."

"It's not," Kogitsune answered, laughing humorlessly, "but thank you for the sympathies. I should get going now. Tell everyone I said hello."

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Tsurumaru frowned, moving to block Kogitsune's escape. "Mitsu-kun and Izumino-san are around here somewhere. I know they'd love to see you, too."

Kogitsune could feel his panic surge forth. The longer he lingered, the more likely he'd run into Mikazuki. Though he'd made progress these past several months, there was no telling what would happen if they were forced to cross paths.

"I really can't," Kogitsune replied, side-stepping the small male. "I need to get these back to Dahlia-sama. Maybe some other time."

"You promise?" Tsurumaru asked hopefully.

"I promise," Kogitsune answered, ruffling the male's hair. "Take care, Tsuru-chan."

As Kogitsune turned to leave, he just so happened to catch a glimpse of a particular fruit stand. One of at least 50 stands in the market. Would you believe that this particular stand just so happened to have a dark-haired male picking over the produce on display? And would you believe that this dark-haired male just so happened to look up at the exact moment Kogitsune caught sight of him?

A pair of familiar blue eyes met Kogitsune's gaze from across the market. Neither of them moved. They just stared at each other for several heart-pounding seconds. Finally, Mikazuki gave a small wave, smiling weakly.

Kogitsune stood stalk still, waiting for the pain to slam into him. He waited for the tears to fall; for the screams of agony to rip from his throat until he could no longer breathe. With patience and grim acceptance, Kogitsune waited for the utter devastation to swallow him whole, leaving nothing behind but his brittle bones.

No one was more surprised than Kogitsune when nothing happened…

Kogitsune stared into the eyes of the one he loved most in the world and felt… okay. His pain, once sharp and merciless, was now reduced to a dull throb. And though he could feel the love in his heart fighting to break free, he was able to beat it down with the sheer force of his will. His pain no longer ruled him, and Mikazuki no longer ruled his heart.

Kogitsune waved back, the smile on his lips warm and genuine. He nodded a silent goodbye to Mikazuki then turned towards the road home. Dahlia was right, time would never heal his wounds, but it had made the burden of his love for Mikazuki easier to carry. He could look upon the face of the man he loved and still breathe. If such a thing was possible, then perhaps there was hope for him after all. Perhaps he could return home and be with his Master and friends once more. And maybe, just maybe, he could feel alive again…

**CHAPTER 23**

"What did he say?" Mikazuki exclaimed, bombarding Tsurumaru with questions the moment he returned. "Is he okay? Is he still mad? Did he say when he's coming back? Is he coming back?!"

"Keep it down, would'ya?" Tsurumaru clucked, taking his basket back from Mikazuki. "People are starting to stare."

"Sorry, I just… I haven't seen him in so long. I still can't believe he was here! I've been practicing what I would say to him if I ever saw him again. I promised myself I wouldn't waste this chance, and what do I do instead? Wave at him like an idiot!"

"I don't think there's anything you can really say to him, Mika-chan. His heart was broken into a million, billion pieces. Right now he's trying put it back together again, and the last thing he needs is help from the guy who broke it in the first place." Tsurumaru took Mikazuki's hand in his, patting it gently. "I know you mean well, Mika-chan, but I think it's time to leave well enough alone."

"But this is my fault," Mikazuki said, his voice trembling. "Not only did I take away my love, but I took away his family, too. I've taken everything from him!"

"This isn't your fault," Tsurumaru said firmly. "Master's already explained what happened. It's an unfortunate turn of events, but there's nothing we can do to change it. If you ask me, I think we all need to accept the fact that Kogi-kun isn't coming back."

Mikazuki was struck speechless. If Kogitsune never came back, then any future interaction they had would be reduced to stolen looks from across a crowded market. The thought knocked the air from Mikazuki's lungs just as sure as a swift kick to the belly.

Tsurumaru linked his arm with Mikazuki's, tugging him towards their Master's home. "I'm gonna miss him, too," he said quietly, reading Mikazuki's sad expression. "We all are."

**CHAPTER 24**

**_Roughly three weeks later…_**

Kogitsune's return was an unexpected, but welcome surprise. His impending arrival was announced by Saniwa-sama over dinner the night before his return, setting the entire room of Swords cheering and pounding the dining room table in approval.

Mikazuki sincerely wished he could share in the others' joy, but all he could feel was a sickening sense of foreboding. Nearly a month had passed since Mikazuki had last seen Kogitsune. The image of him standing in the market that day was still burned into his memory, haunting his every waking moment.

"Hey, you ready?" Tonbokiri asked, knocking lightly on the doorframe.

Mikazuki glanced over his shoulder. "Almost," he replied, smiling down at the servant helping him dress. "Just a few more minutes I think."

Tonbokiri entered the room, taking a seat on the bed and watching in silence as the servants finished their task. There was a tender smile on the male's face that made Mikazuki's heart flutter unexpectedly. He and Tonbokiri hadn't been together long. In fact, Mikazuki wasn't entirely sure they were anything but really, _really_ good friends.

"How are you feeling today?" Tonbokiri asked once the servants had left the room.

"A bit tired," Mikazuki answered. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Is it because Kogitsunemaru returns today?"

Mikazuki turned his back to the male, fiddling about the room in hopes Tonbokiri wouldn't see the flush in his cheeks.

"You don't have to hide from me," Tonbokiri said, moving to stand behind Mikazuki. "Being under the same roof as an ex-lover would be awkward for anyone."

"I'm more worried about Kogi than I am about myself," Mikazuki answered truthfully. "It's hard enough for him to come back after all this time. Imagine how he'll feel when he finds out about us."

"Us?" Tonbokiri asked, slipping his arms around Mikazuki's waist and pulling him close. "I didn't realize there was an 'us' to speak of."

Mikazuki stiffened in the male's arms, surprised by his sudden urge to push Tonbokiri away. This was the closest they'd ever been, and even though Tonbokiri had made Mikazuki's heart flutter only moments ago, having him so close was nauseatingly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong," Tonbokiri asked, releasing Mikazuki and stepping back. "Did I do something to upset you? If so, you have my sincerest apologies."

"No, it's not that," Mikazuki replied, turning to face Tonbokiri.

"Then what is it? I'm trying my best to read the signs here, Mika-san, but you're not exactly making it easy."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Tonbokiri sighed, reaching out to brush Mikazuki's cheek. "I want to be more than just your friend, Mika-san, but if that's not what you want then tell me now."

Mikazuki bit his lip nervously, trying to figure out exactly what he felt for the man standing in front of him. Though he was certainly attracted to Tonbokiri, he didn't quite feel the passion and excitement he'd felt with Kogitsune. Mikazuki's heart knew what true love felt like; passionate and all-consuming, and it simply wouldn't settle for anything less.

The question was; could he ever feel like that again? Would he ever meet a man who could stir his heart and body the way Kogitsune had? Mikazuki was starting to think such a thing was impossible. Love like that comes once in a lifetime, and only if you're lucky.

"I need more time," Mikazuki whispered, pulling away from Tonbokiri's touch.

"It's been a year, Mika-san. And nearly 6 months since you and I started… whatever _this_ is. How much longer do you need?"

"I don't know, but I certainly don't appreciate being rushed into a decision. I'll be ready when I'm ready, and not before."

"Do you love him?"

Mikazuki's back went ramrod stiff. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Tonbokiri replied. "Do you love him? I know the story; the one you claimed took place. How you had to sacrifice your love in order to save him. But I'm starting to think that's not the case at all. I'm starting to think you still love him."

Mikazuki punched Tonbokiri square in the jaw. The man was a wall of muscle from the top of his head down to the soles of his feet, so Mikazuki probably caused more damage to his hand than he did to Tonbokiri's face, but it sure felt good to hit him.

"How dare you," Mikazuki breathed, clutching his hand.

Tonbokiri rubbed his cheek, staring down at Mikazuki in apology. "I didn't mean to upset you. I only meant…"

"I don't care what you meant," Mikazuki hissed, cutting him off. "Now get out."

"But…"

"GET OUT!"

Tonbokiri bowed his head, leaving the room without another word. Mikazuki locked the door behind him then walked to his neatly made bed. He curled into a ball on top of the sheets, closing his eyes and allowing the silence around him to calm his heart.

Tonbokiri's question had struck a nerve. It was a question Mikazuki had asked himself on numerous occasions, but to this day refused to answer. You see, he knew that his love for Kogitsune was gone. What was taken could never be returned, a fact Mikazuki had resigned himself to accept. But at the same time there was something else; an inexplicable desire to be near Kogitsune that defied all reason. He needed to see his face, hear his voice. It was a deep-seeded compulsion that Mikazuki couldn't seem to shake. That he didn't _want_ to shake…

It was such a strange feeling; to want so badly to be with someone you don't love. There were simply no words to describe it, and the only logical explanation didn't make any sense at all. And now, with Kogitsune's inevitable return, Mikazuki found himself more confused than he'd ever been in his entire life.

**CHAPTER 25**

"To Kogi!" Izumino exclaimed, holding up his cup of sake. "Welcome home, brother! You have been missed!"

The room quieted just long enough for everyone to down their sake before erupting into celebration once more.

"About bloody time, too," Mitsutada cursed, slapping Kogitsune on the back. "A year you've been gone, and not one fucking visit!"

"Ignore him," Izumino laughed, pulling the nearest female servant into his lap and kissing her on the cheek. "You're back, and that's all that matters."

"Indeed," Yamanbagiri added, declining Yoshi's offer to refill his cup. "One drink was enough for me, and that was only to toast our brother's safe return."

"You guys know this wasn't necessary," Kogitsune replied sheepishly. "I would've been happy with a nice quiet dinner."

Yoshi dropped onto the floor beside Kogitsune, offering him the half empty bottle in his hand. "And rob of us of the chance to drink all Master's sake," he said with a wink. "How selfish of you!"

"I heard that!" Saniwa-sama shouted over the roar of laughter.

Yoshi ducked down out of his Master's sight, laughing hysterically.

"It's good to be home," Kogitsune confessed. "You don't realize how important your friends are until you're forced to leave them."

"Forced?" Mitsutada snickered, snatching a piece of sashimi from one of the platters a servant was offering. "You left us because you _wanted_ to, not because you were _forced_."

Izumino slapped Mitsutada in the back of the head so hard the food in his mouth flew across the room.

"What the hell was that for?!" Mitsutada cursed, rubbing the back of his head.

"One more word and I'll knock your bloody teeth out," Izumino hissed.

Before Mitsutada could reply, Tsurumaru joined their group.

"Kogi-kun!" he chirped, falling into Kogitsune's lap. "I'm so happy you're back!"

"Someone's drunk," Kogitsune replied, lifting up Tsurumaru's slight frame and setting him on the floor.

Tsurumaru's cheeks were bright red, his eyes glazed and sleepy. He giggled, pressing his index finger to his lips.

"Shhhh," he said, trying to whisper, but failing miserably. "Don't tell anyone."

Kogitsune laughed, ruffling the male's hair. "It'll be our little secret."

Tsurumaru smiled drunkenly, falling sideways and landing right on Ishikiri's leg. Up until now Ishikiri had been sipping from his cup, not bothering a single soul. He looked down at Tsurumaru then up at the group. He looked so utterly confused all anyone could do was laugh.

"I think someone should take him to bed," Yamanbagiri suggested, moving to do just that.

"I'll do it," Kogitsune replied, climbing to his feet and scooping the unconscious Tsurumaru into his arms. "I need to stretch my legs a bit."

After promising everyone he'd be back soon, Kogitsune made his way to Tsurumaru's room. In truth, he was happy for the break. Though his friends meant well, a party was the last thing Kogitsune wanted.

Once Tsurumaru was settled snuggly in bed, Kogitsune took a detour out to the garden. He was half tempted to transform into his fox and take off into the woods, but settled for a seat on the soft grass instead. Kogitsune lay back, staring up at the night sky. He would take a few moments to clear his head then go back to his party.

"There you are," an unfamiliar voice said.

Kogitsune, still lying on his back, strained his neck to see who was behind him.

"And who are you?" Kogitsune asked, sitting up to get a better look at the stranger.

"I'm Tonbokiri. I arrived shortly after you left to live with Dahlia-sama."

"Oh, I see. Well, it's nice to meet you."

"And you. I must say, you're exactly how I pictured."

"Is that so," Kogitsune chuckled. "Not very impressive, am I?"

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. I can see why Mika-san loved you so."

Kogitsune stiffened at the mention of Mikazuki's name.

"I'm sorry," Tonbokiri said quickly. "Did I upset you? I thought since you came back, you were over him."

"I am," Kogitsune replied, surprised at how easy it was to tell the lie.

"That's good to hear," Tonbokiri said, his voice laced with relief. "I was worried I'd have competition."

Kogitsune's eyes narrowed, understanding then why Tonbokiri had sought him out. He wanted Mikazuki, and he was there to make sure Kogitsune wouldn't be an obstacle.

"He's all yours," Kogitsune replied, doing his best to keep the venom from his voice.

In truth, he wanted to cut off Tonbokiri's hands so he could never touch Mikazuki. Gouge out his eyes so the male could never look upon Mikazuki's beautiful face. And his lips? Kogitsune imagined slicing them off so they could never kiss Mikazuki's lush mouth.

But then Kogitsune reminded himself that Mikazuki was no longer his. Mate or not, his ex-lover was free to be with whomever he chose. A reality Kogitsune had no choice but to accept. Mikazuki deserved to be happy, and if the towering, red-headed Yari was the man to make it so, then Kogitsune would do his very best to wish them well.

"Well, then," Tonbokiri continued. "I'm glad we cleared that up. I'd hate for there to be any… misunderstandings."

Kogitsune knew exactly what Tonbokiri meant by "misunderstandings." The threat couldn't be clearer…

"Don't worry," Kogitsune replied, linking his fingers behind his head and laying back down. "Mikazuki doesn't want me anymore, so you've got nothing to fear from me. Like I said before, he's all yours."

Kogitsune closed his eyes, waiting for Tonbokiri to take his leave. He counted to ten slowly in his head, making sure the male was gone before moving a muscle. Alone once again, Kogitsune took the form of his fox and disappeared into the trees.

**CHAPTER 26**

**_The next morning…_**

Mikazuki watched Kogitsune closely, moving through the crowd behind the white-haired male. Kogitsune was on kitchen duty, and today was grocery day. He'd gone into the market to gather supplies for the pantry since last night's feast had nearly wiped out their stores.

According to the servants who'd come to dress Mikazuki that morning, it was a celebration to remember. Of course, Mikazuki wouldn't know since he'd spent the entire night hiding in his bedroom. When he'd woken up, he'd found the entire household still in their beds. All except Kogitsune who was up and about, combing through the cabinets and making a list of everything they needed.

Mikazuki had watched from the doorway, waiting until Kogitsune went outside to grab the push cart before following after him. Twenty minutes later, he found himself in town, stalking Kogitsune through the throng of people. He felt completely ridiculous, but not even that was enough to make him stop. So he trailed behind Kogitsune, praying his presence remained unnoticed.

He followed Kogitsune under an awning, curious to see where he was going. There were no stalls on this side of the market so…

Mikazuki got his answer when a pair of strong arms snatched him off the ground and slammed him into a wall.

"Why are you following…?" Kogitsune dropped him immediately. "Mikazuki? What in the world are you doing here?"

"I, umm, came to see if you needed any help. I saw you leave by yourself this morning and thought you might need a hand."

"Okay," Kogitsune frowned, "so instead of actually helping me, you follow me around?"

"I was waiting for the right time," Mikazuki replied innocently, hoping Kogitsune would buy his excuse. "You looked like you had everything under control, so I… I…"

"Stalked me through a crowded market instead," Kogitsune finished, pinning him with a skeptical look. "You're not even dressed for chores."

"Yes, well, it was all kind of spur of the moment."

"Clearly," he answered dryly. "Anyways, I'm finished now. I was about to head back home when Reika warned me I was being followed. I thought you were… never mind," he said, shaking his head. "You're welcome to walk back with me if you'd like."

"Sure," Mikazuki replied. "I'll help with the cart."

They headed off down the road in silence. Kogitsune seemed content to stay that way, but Mikazuki couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Welcome back," he said, smiling nervously up at Kogitsune. "Sorry I missed your party, I was, uh… I wasn't feeling well."

"Thanks," Kogitsune replied, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "You didn't really miss much. I skipped out early myself."

"I see. Are you at least happy to be back?"

"I am."

"And did you like staying with Dahlia-sama? You were gone for so long I didn't… I mean, _we_ didn't think you'd ever come back."

"I did," Kogitsune answered shortly. "She was kind to me."

"Do you miss her?" Mikazuki asked curiously.

"Very much."

Mikazuki's heart stuttered through a beat. He wasn't expecting Kogitsune's response, or the feelings it elicited.

"You do?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course," he replied, looking at Mikazuki for the first time since they'd left the market. "I was… in a bad place after we came back from the realm between realms. She helped me get through it. I owe her a lot."

"And how did she help you?" Mikazuki asked, staring down at his feet.

There were many ways for a woman to offer "assistance" to a man, and the thought of one method in particular made Mikazuki want to hit something. Hard.

"At first she was just… there," Kogitsune said. "I went off on my own a lot, but no matter how far I went, or how long I was away, she was always at home waiting for me. It's hard to explain how our relationship changed, or when it did, but it's because of her I'm still here. Of all the people in the world, who'd have thought it would be Dahlia to help me the most."

Mikazuki frowned thoughtfully, considering his strange relationship with Tonbokiri. "I suppose we must accept what little peace is offered to us, even if it comes from unexpected places."

Kogitsune chuckled softly. "You sound like a wise old man."

"Old maybe," Mikazuki replied with a smile. "But wise? Certainly not."

When they rounded the last corner, the house came into view. Mikazuki realized their time together was coming to an end, and he was suddenly struck with an overwhelming sense of sadness.

"Thanks for coming to help," Kogitsune said, pushing the cart towards the kitchen door.

"Not that I did much," Mikazuki replied, releasing the side to the cart.

Kogitsune smiled warmly. "The company was nice. And I wanted to talk to you about something anyway, so I'm glad we ran into each other."

Mikazuki's heart leapt unexpectedly in his chest. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, and his skin suddenly felt all tingly. He had no idea what Kogitsune wanted to talk about, but there was a part of him, a secret part of Mikazuki's soul, that was suddenly filled with hope.

"I heard about you and Tonbokiri," Kogitsune began, his eyes taking on an expressionless look, "and… and I want you know there are no hard feelings. I know we parted on uncertain terms, but I wouldn't have come back if I wasn't ready to move past this. I'm happy for you, Mikazuki, and I wanted to tell you that sooner rather than later. This way we can dispense with all the awkwardness." He bowed to Mikazuki. "I sincerely hope we can be friends."

Mikazuki was swept up in a wave of quiet rage, his hands trembling with the desire to wrap around someone's neck and squeeze.

"Me too," Mikazuki replied tightly, bowing in return. "And we are. Still friends, I mean."

"Good. I'll see you later then. No need to hide now that we're friends again," he added with a wink.

They said a quick goodbye before Mikazuki left Kogitsune to unpack the cart. He would've offered to help, but Mikazuki had a bone to pick with a certain Yari…

**CHAPTER 27**

"You had no right!" Mikazuki shrieked, shoving Tonbokiri hard in the chest.

The male didn't budge, which only made Mikazuki more furious.

"I had every right," Tonbokiri countered. "I'm as much a part of this as you are. And besides, does it really matter how he found out? The way I see it, someone would've told him eventually."

"You think you're a part of this?" Mikazuki hissed. "I'm sorry, were you there when Kogi died? Were you there when I made a deal with the devil in a dress and entered the realm between realms? Did you narrowly escape death at the hands of a Grieveling, get rescued by the man you defied death herself for, and then have your love ripped from your chest?!" Mikazuki scoffed bitterly. "And that's just MY side of the story! God only knows what Kogi went through! You have no idea what this is like! No clue about the kind of suffering he and I have been through. We LOVED each other! REAL LOVE! The kind they write stories about! The kind people die for! We had it and now it's gone! And somehow you think spending 6 months in my company gives you the right to tell him ANYTHING about me and you!"

Tonbokiri said nothing. He just stared at Mikazuki with a vacant expression.

"Nothing to say?" Mikazuki snickered. "Funny, you seemed to have plenty to say to Kogi last night."

"No, that's not it at all," Tonbokiri replied solemnly. "I'm just…surprised. I had no idea you could be so passionate, so… hot-blooded. I've know you for a year now, and never, not even once, have I see you filled with such emotion. I thought you were just shy and quiet; that you needed time to trust me, open your heart to _my_ love. But I see the truth now."

"And what truth is that?" Mikazuki asked scornfully.

"That you still love him. That you never stopped. You can never love me, because Kogitsunemaru still has your heart."

"You don't know what you're talking about?" Mikazuki bit out.

"Maybe, maybe not," Tonbokiri shrugged. "But I do know one thing. The moment Kogitsunemaru came back into your life, you changed. There's a light in yours eyes I've never seen. A flush to your cheeks that only Kogitsunemaru could be responsible for. The day you and I first met, you were asleep, Mika-san, walking around in some kind of dreary daze. But the moment you heard _his_ name; the moment you knew _he_ would return. You woke up."

Mikazuki didn't know what to say, especially since Tonbokiri was partially right. When he'd learned Kogitsune was coming home, his heart had swelled with joy. His world filled with color once more, and he felt… alive again.

"I could be wrong," Tonbokiri said in a quiet voice, moving somberly towards the door. "But whether I am or not, you owe it to yourself to find out the truth. Goodbye, Mika-san. I pray you find the answers you so desperately need."

**CHAPTER 28**

Mikazuki lay in his bed, buried under a pile of covers. He'd skipped dinner, ignoring Tsurumaru's persistent attempts to break into his bedroom. Food was the last thing he wanted, especially when going downstairs meant running into Tonbokiri or worse yet, Kogitsune.

Mikazuki was quite literally an emotional wreck, and it was all thanks to Tonbokiri's haunting words. Words that forced Mikazuki to finally face the question: Did he still love Kogitsune?

Now this was the tricky part. You see, Mikazuki could, without a doubt, feel the hole in his heart where his love for Kogitsune had once been. It was still hollow; still empty. But in spite of this irrefutable vacancy, something inside Mikazuki still… stirred. It had taken root in his soul, blossoming and growing until it threatened to consume him from the inside out.

Mikazuki rolled to his side, burrowing deeper under the sheets. He tucked his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly. The familiar compulsion took hold of him yet again. A need so powerful, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to resist it. He wanted to go to Kogitsune, crawl into his arms and spend eternity there. Not for love and not for sex, but simply to _feel_ Kogitsune's presence.

Mikazuki squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to stay in his bed. He couldn't go to Kogitsune like this. How would he even begin to explain his feelings?

_"__Hi Kogi, I know I said I don't love you, which is still true by the way, but I have this inexplicable urge to be near you. Would it be okay if we cuddled?"_

Mikazuki groaned inwardly. That conversation would definitely end badly, and their renewed friendship would be over before it even started.

"Just breathe," Mikazuki whispered to himself, drawing in a deep breath and blowing it out slowly. "It'll pass. You just need to breathe."

At some point Mikazuki must have fallen asleep. There was no other way to explain how Ko-chan suddenly appeared in his arms, snuggled tightly against him underneath the sheets.

Mikazuki hugged the child close, inhaling the scent of his hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. To have Ko-chan in his arms again was a comfort beyond words. For the first time in months Mikazuki felt whole again.

"I've missed you," Mikazuki whispered.

"I've missed you more," Ko-chan answered.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"You can see me anytime you want," Ko-chan replied, tugging the covers off their heads. "All you gotta do is find my human. I am him, and he is me. We are one."

Mikazuki brushed the hair from Ko-chan's brow, examining the boy's youthful face under the pale moonlight. He looked older somehow, like he'd aged a thousand years while still maintaining his childlike appearance. His crimson gaze was filled with unshed tears, staring up at Mikazuki in utter betrayal.

"I'm so sorry little one," Mikazuki said, catching a tear before it could slide from the corner of Ko-chan's eye.

"How could you just leave us?" Ko-chan whimpered.

"Oh sweetheart," Mikazuki cooed, "it wasn't by choice. Saving Kogi from the realm between realms came with a price."

Ko-chan huffed in frustration, sitting up on the bed and pulling his knees to his chest. "I shoulda tried harder to save you," Ko-chan said, pressing his forehead to his knee and weeping openly. "I'm sorry, Mika-san. I tried to stop him from taking your love, but I wasn't strong enough."

Mikazuki sat up, rubbing Ko-chan's back comfortingly. "Who, little one? Who did you try to stop?"

"The mean man," Ko-chan replied, lifting his head and wiping his tears. "He was so scary, Mika-san! Not a human, but not a spirit either. H-he's something else, something… dark. When I tried to stop him, he said you had agreed to some deal. He said you had to pay the price or your life would be forfeit. I had no choice! He woulda killed you if I didn't let him take it!"

"Calm down," Mikazuki hummed, wrapping his arms around Ko-chan and rocking him gently. "It's not your fault. If anyone is to blame it's me."

"That's not true!" Ko-chan cried. "You saved us. You brought us back. Without you, my human woulda died and I woulda just… faded away! We're here now 'cause of you, Mika-san. Because of what you did, we all still got a chance to be together!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Mikazuki explained, careful not to sound too harsh. "We can never be together again. Not in the way you're hoping. My love for you and Kogi is gone and it's never coming back."

"But you don't know that!" Ko-chan hissed, pulling away from Mikazuki. "I mean, you didn't even try to love us again! You just gave up and left us to… to die!"

Mikazuki sighed heavily. "No one is going to die, Ko-chan."

"You don't get it! Mates are suppos'ta be together! We can't exist without the other! Look at me, Mika-san. Really look at me!"

Ko-chan floated off the bed, hovering above the mattress. Mikazuki gasped softly when he realized he could see through the lower half of Ko-chan's body.

"You see?" Ko-chan exclaimed. "I'm disappearing!"

"How? Wh-why?"

"I'm the part of Kogitsunemaru that mated to you. I'm the part of his soul that's connected to yours. Don't you get it? I surrendered all that I am to you! Without your love, your… your touch, your scent, I have nothing! You rejected us! You rejected _me_!" Ko-chan floated down to the bed, kneeling in front of Mikazuki. "I can't survive like this. I am going to die, and my human won't last long without me. I told you before, me and him ain't suppos'ta apart. He will die, Mika-san. He's gonna wither away until there ain't nothing left of him."

Mikazuki shook his head. "But I just saw him. H-he's fine!"

"He's not fine! He'll never be fine! My human thinks he's feeling better. He thinks he's getting over you, but that's not it at all. He's numb, Mika-san. The more I fade, the less he feels. He's dying, and he doesn't even know it!"

"What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to help him? I can't lie about how I feel. I won't lie! Not to him."

"You don't have to lie, Mika-san. You can love him again, you just hav'ta try!"

"But Dahlia-sama said…"

"Forget what she said, and listen to me! We are mates. And mates don't just love with their hearts. We love with our minds, our bodies and our souls, too. Everything is connected, and can't no magic spell undo that!"

"I know what I feel," Mikazuki insisted. "And I know what I don't feel. I don't love him anymore, Ko-chan. I can't."

Ko-chan threw his hands up in frustration. "Geez, why are humans always so stubborn? He told me you'd resist, but I didn't think you'd be so bloody…"

"Wait a minute," Mikazuki cut in. "_Who_ told you I'd resist?"

Ko-chan clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes going wide with fear.

"Ko-chan, tell me who."

"I-I can't," he mumbled, shaking his head.

Mikazuki pried the hand from Ko-chan's face, grabbing him firmly by the chin and forcing the boy to look at him.

"Tell me," Mikazuki demanded.

"I-I … I'm not suppos'ta tell you. That was the deal."

"What deal?"

Ko-chan looked around the room as if searching for an intruder.

"Tell me, Ko-chan! Who?"

"The mean man," he blurted out.

Mikazuki released Ko-chan, his eyes narrowing on the boy. "I thought you said he was scary. You said…"

"I know what I said," Ko-chan replied, crawling closer to Mikazuki. "But he said he could make it so I could talk to you. I was desperate, Mika-san! What was I suppos'ta do?"

"So he's the reason you're here now," Mikazuki said, looking around the room suspiciously.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not," Mikazuki said quickly, pressing a kiss to Ko-chan's brow. "I'm glad you came to see me. But now that you're here, I want you to be honest with me. I need you tell me everything, even if the mean man told you not to."

Ko-chan wrung his hands nervously.

"It's okay," Mikazuki said comfortingly, cupping Ko-chan's small hands with his. "There's no one here. It's just you and me."

Ko-chan took a deep breath. "He said there's a loophole to the spell. On account of the fact we're mates. Our connection can never be broken. Not by magic, not by anything. He said there's a way for you to get your love back, and he sent me here to convince you to try. He wouldn't tell me exactly how, but he said you'd know what to do. So you see? We can all be together again, just like before!"

Mikazuki closed his eyes, the missing piece of the puzzle finally falling into place. He now understood why he still wanted to be with Kogitsune so badly, why he was so compelled to seek him out and stay by his side. Love had only been a small part of the bigger picture. They were soul mates, connected to each other in a hundred different ways. Although their tether of love had been severed, everything else remained perfectly intact. And if that was the case, then they could reforge their love.

Mikazuki pulled Ko-chan into his arms. "I thought I was going crazy," he whispered, squeezing the boy tightly. "I was trying so hard to stay away from Kogi when I should have been running towards him."

Ko-chan hugged him back, his tiny body relaxing in Mikazuki's arms.

"Come back to us, Mika-san. Come back and never leave again."

Suddenly Ko-chan was gone. Mikazuki looked down at the spot where the child had been, the loss of his presence so devastating, it left him gasping for air…

Mikazuki jerked out of his restless slumber, looking around the room in momentary confusion. Throwing back the covers, he climbed off the bed. He walked to the water basin by the window, washing his face before examining himself in the mirror.

"You can do this," he whispered to his reflection. Mikazuki straightened his shoulders, nodding once then heading for the door.

It was the middle of the night, and the house was so quiet it was deafening. Mikazuki charged down the hallway like a soldier heading for battle. For the first time in a year he had clarity, filled with a sense of purpose and determination. He knew exactly where he was going and what he needed to do.

When he reached Kogitsune's door, he didn't bother knocking. He knew it would be unlocked, so he turned the knob and pushed it open. Expecting to find Kogitsune asleep in his bed, Mikazuki was surprised to see the male sitting in a chair and staring out into the night. He turned at the sound of Mikazuki's arrival, his expression one of shock and confusion.

"Mikazuki, what are you…?"

"Don't talk," Mikazuki answered, closing the door and locking it behind him.

Kogitsune rose slowly to his feet, eyeing Mikazuki warily. There were a dozen questions swirling in his crimson gaze, but he said nothing as Mikazuki closed the distance between them.

"I want you to make love to me," Mikazuki said, untying his obi as he approached.

Kogitsune retreated behind the chair, his back now pressed against the window pane. He held up a hand to stop Mikazuki, averting his gaze.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?'" he asked in a harsh voice.

Mikazuki came to a stop in front of Kogitsune, pulling open his yukata. "Look at me, Kogi."

Kogitsune shook his head.

"Look at me, and ask me again if I'm joking."

Kogitsune swallowed, chancing a look. When he saw Mikazuki's exposed body, he squeezed his eyes shut and turned away again.

"You need to leave," Kogitsune said. "Now."

"No," Mikazuki said firmly, blocking Kogitsune as he tried to escape. "I need this. You need this."

Kogitsune shoved him back. "This is cruel, Mikazuki. I don't know what you're trying to do here, but I… I-I'm not…"

Kogitsune's words trailed off as he watched Mikazuki shrug out of his yukata. The light blue fabric slid to the floor, pooling as Mikazuki's feet. Kogitsune shivered imperceptibly, his breathing all but stopping.

"Why are you doing this?" Kogitsune asked in a pleading voice.

"Don't you want me?"

Kogitsune's eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you serious? Why would you even ask that? You're the one who doesn't want me, remember?"

"Do you want me," Mikazuki repeated, taking a step forward, "yes or no."

"You know exactly what I want."

"Then touch me, Kogi. Take me in your arms and make love to me."

Kogitsune dragged a hand through this hair. "This isn't happening. This _can't_ be happening."

"And why not?" Mikazuki asked. "You know you want me, so why are you hesitating?"

"Why? WHY! Because I spent the last YEAR trying to get over you, Mikazuki! Forcing myself to let you go! After everything that's happened between us, do you really expect me to just toss you on my bed and fuck you right here?"

Mikazuki shifted uneasily on his feet, doing his best to stand his ground. Kogitsune was walking a thin line between desire and rage, and Mikazuki couldn't tell if he wanted to fuck him or kill him.

"I came here because I can't stay away from you any longer," Mikazuki said carefully. "I think there's a way for us to take back what we lost, and I'm almost positive it involves you and I making love. I know it doesn't make any sense, and… having said it out loud, I can see that now. But I have this feeling this is what we have to do."

"No."

"No?" Mikazuki said, unable to hide his shock. "There might be a way for us to be together again, and you don't even want to try? It's not like I'm asking you to risk your life here, Kogi!"

"Try? Are you fucking kidding me right now? The moment I'm finally ready to move on, you decide that _now_ you want to try? Where were you when I was drowning it pain, Mikazuki?! Where was this desire to 'try' when I was struggling to survive each day, praying for death every single night!

"Kogi, please, just listen…"

"No, you listen! You asked me if I still want you," Kogitsune hissed. "Well, let me tell you what I want. I want to _not_ love you anymore. I want to see your face and _not_ want to hold you. I want to hear your voice and _not _have my heart ache with longing. I want to be free of you once and for all, and, God help me Mikazuki, I was almost there!" Kogitsune ran both hands down his face. "Why are you really here? Please, help me understand why you would do something this heartless!"

"I need you trust me" Mikazuki begged, his voice trembling uncontrollably. "I need you stop trying to understand and just… hold me. If you do, I promise everything will make sense!"

Kogitsune shook his head. "You're the one who said you didn't love me. You're the one who gave up. And now you want me to trust you? You're going to have to do better than that, Mikazuki."

Kogitsune was angry and hurt. He wanted an explanation. He deserved an explanation.

"You died," Mikazuki said, tears streaming down his face as the truth poured out him. "You died and my entire world fell apart. I still remember walking into that room and seeing your lifeless body lying on the bed. I remember thinking, I _love_ this man and now I'm never going to be able to tell him how much. I'd wasted so much time watching you, wanting you, waiting for the perfect moment to confess. And then, just like that, fate robbed me of the chance."

"Fate gave you a second one," Kogitsune countered. "And rather than fight for us; for our love, you walked away."

"You're right," Mikazuki replied solemnly. "I should've fought for this. I regret letting you leave with Dahlia, and I'm a fool for letting you stay away for so long. I missed you so much, Kogi. Every second of every day we were apart was a slow torture. I never stopped thinking about you. I never stopped wanting to be by your side."

"I don't believe you" Kogitsune said quietly.

"Then believe this. I love you. And right now my soul is screaming for yours. I may not feel in my heart, but every other part of me is madly and irrevocably in love with you. You don't have to trust me, Kogi. Say the words and I will leave right now. But I want you to remember one thing. We are mates. We will _always_ be mates. And if you can't believe in me, then at least believe in that."

**CHAPTER 29**

Kogitsune stared at Mikazuki, silent and unblinking. He opened his mouth to speak, but there were no words to describe what he felt in that moment.

"Say something," Mikazuki begged, his expression fearful and hesitant, "anything."

It happened so fast, Kogitsune didn't even realize he'd moved until Mikazuki was in his arms. Their lips met in an explosion of lust, fueled by unbridled desire. Kogitsune pushed Mikazuki to the bed, practically tearing off his clothes before mounting his lover's lush body.

It was all so natural, so perfectly perfect. They fell into their love-making as if no time had passed between them at all. It was passionate and demanding; fierce and all-consuming. They were desperate for each other, starved for the warmth of each other's touch.

When Kogitsune finally slid inside his beloved's slick heat, he couldn't stop himself from cumming. He filled Mikazuki's tight hole to the brim, his vision swimming as he fought to keep from collapsing on top of his lover.

"Shit," Kogitsune cursed through gritted teeth, pressing his forehead to Mikazuki's brow to hide his embarrassment. "I didn't mean to do that. It's been too long." He pressed a quick kiss to Mikazuki's lips. "Give me a minute," he whispered, starting to pull out.

Mikazuki cupped Kogitsune's bottom, stopping him from going anywhere. "Stay inside me," he begged, nipping Kogitsune's ear lobe. "I can feel you growing hard already."

Kogitsune had no choice but to stay buried in his lover's warm, wet depths, working to catch his breath as his dick grew hard once more. The walls of Mikazuki's hole stretched to accommodate his girth, squeezing his cock to the point of pain. He could hardly take a breath without wincing.

Mikazuki laughed softly, brushing Kogitsune's long hair over his shoulder and pressing a kiss to the tense muscle.

"Usually I'm the one in pain," Mikazuki whispered, rolling his hips and forcing Kogitsune's cock deeper.

Kogitsune shuddered, willing himself to focus on anything but the hypnotic rhythm of Mikazuki's hips.

"Shall I ride you instead?" Mikazuki asked, feathering kisses all over Kogitsune's flushed face.

"That'd probably make things worse," Kogitsune groaned, claiming Mikazuki's lips.

They started again, this time with Kogitsune in full control. His moment of embarrassment refocused his attentions, and rather than succumbing to his own selfish desires again, he concentrated on Mikazuki's every sound and movement. He read his lover's cravings like an open book, adjusting his love-making so he could give Mikazuki orgasm after orgasm…

"Kogi… I-I can't…" Mikazuki whimpered, his hands clutching the sheets tightly. "No… more…"

Kogitsune had his lover on his belly, his bottom angled nice and high for his long, deep thrusts. They were on round number six, and even though Mikazuki was beyond exhaustion, Kogitsune couldn't stop himself. A year he'd been celibate, dreaming of a moment like this, and with his first orgasm out of the way, the second one seemed content to wait until Kogitsune finished his passionate attack.

"Not yet," Kogitsune grunted, pounding into Mikazuki's core. "Cum for me one more time."

"I-I can't," Mikazuki panted, his whimpering becoming a desperate plea.

"Yes you can," Kogitsune moaned, slipping his arms underneath Mikazuki and pulling him up against his muscular chest. "You're close. I can feel it."

Kogitsune could feel Mikazuki's heart hammering against his chest, his every breath becoming shorter and more panicked as he spiraled deeper into his lust-filled haze.

"Don't fight it," Kogitsune whispered, taking hold of Mikazuki's cock and stroking it unison with his thrusts. "I want see it," he whispered, peering over Mikazuki's shoulder to watch. "I want to feel it all over my hand."

"There's nothing… left…" Mikazuki gasped. "I-I… I…"

Mikazuki came right on cue, his soaking wet hole chocking Kogitsune's dick with each thick gush from his cock. It was such a beautiful display of submission; Kogitsune couldn't stop himself from joining his lover in blissful release.

Kogitsune increased is pace, slamming into Mikazuki's convulsing body. His orgasm rushed forward, and with it, a very familiar urge. Kogitsune took hold of Mikazuki's chin, forcing his head to the side at what had to be a painful angle. Mikazuki must've known what was coming next, because he reached behind his head, threading his fingers into Kogitsune's thick hair.

"Do it," Mikazuki begged. "Do it now!"

Kogitsune's teeth sank into the tender flesh of Mikazuki's neck, his mouth filling with the sweet taste of his blood.

This time Mikazuki didn't cry out. He didn't even flinch. He welcomed the pain and the vow that came with it. Kogitsune had not only reclaimed his mate, but he'd reclaimed Mikazuki's love as well…

**CHAPTER 30**

Dahlia's eyes flew open, the searing pain snatching her from sleep. She didn't realize she was screaming until Izo's was on top of her, pinning her thrashing arms and legs to the mattress.

"Calm down, love," Izo commanded. "It was a bad dream, that's all."

The pain Dahlia felt was no dream. She knew exactly what it was, sending her heart into a spasm of panic.

"The light," Dahlia gasped. "Turn on the light!"

The second Izo released her, Dahlia was off the bed, stumbling towards the massive full length mirror propped up against the wall of Izo's bedroom. After a night of love making with her estranged husband, she was already naked. She peered at her reflection, staring in shock at the blank spot on the top of her hip.

"No," she breathed. "No, no, no!"

"What's wrong," Izo asked, moving behind Dahlia and following her gaze in the mirror. When he realized the source of her distress, he too stared in shock. "How?"

Dahlia shook her head, fear slamming into her so hard she would've collapsed to the floor if not for Izo's strong arms.

"This is bad," she whispered, pressing a hand to her stomach to stop the wave of nausea threatening to make her sick.

"Okay, how bad?"

"She's coming, Izo. I can feel her rage. They broke the spell, and now she's coming for him!"

"Who's coming?"

"My mistress," Dahlia sobbed. "She's coming to kill Mika-chan!"

Izo stumbled away Dahlia, grabbing the footboard for support.

"Damn it!" Dahlia cursed. "I never should've let Kogi-kun go back. I knew there was a chance, but I never thought… And so fast! Oh God, Izo, I'm a bloody idiot!"

"What have you done, Dahlia?" Izo asked, staring at her with judgment in his eyes.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Izo, I swear!"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"They're mates!" Dahlia exclaimed, scrambling to explain. "They're connected on a level no magic could possibly undo. Not even death will break their bond! In this lifetime, in the next lifetime, and in all the others that follow, their souls will _always_ find each other. They will _always_ fall in love! My Mistress could steal their love a thousand different times, and they would simply fall in love a thousand and one times more! It's the ultimate loophole! If my Mistress would've known they were mates from the beginning, she never would've agreed to the terms! They broke the spell, Izo. The deal is void! Mikazuki took back his love, and now she's coming to claim his life as recompense!"

"You said they could never fall in love again," Izo retorted. "You said it was impossible!"

"Yes, I know what I said, and for others it's true! But their situation is different!"

"Oh my, God," Izo bit out, "you knew all this from the beginning, didn't you? You knew this could happen and you lied about it to me and my Swords!"

"No! Well, yes, technically, but it was for the greater good, you have to believe me! Opportunities like this don't come but once in a lifetime, Izo! I planned on telling you. Kogi-kun and Mika-chan as well! But not before…"

"Not before you got what you wanted," Izo hissed, sucking his teeth in disgust.

"You don't understand!"

"I don't understand because you keep lying to me! And now you're telling your bat shit crazy Mistress is coming for one of my Swords! I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

"Izo, please!" Dahlia burst into tears, reaching out for him only to be shoved away.

"Don't touch me, witch!" Izo yelled, snatching his clothes off the floor and dressing quickly. "I never should have trusted you. I never should've allowed you back in my bed! You are the bane of my existence, Dahlia! I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!"

"You don't mean that," Dahlia cried. "You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me!"

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to think death would've been the better option!"

Dahlia dropped to the floor, her raven locks obscuring her tear-stained face. "I'm going to fix this, Izo, I swear."

"And how're you going to do that, huh?!"

Dahlia looked up then, meeting Izo's unyielding gaze. "I'm going to give her what she wants."


	7. Chapter 7 END

**CHAPTER 31**

Izo stormed out of his bedroom dressed in nothing but unbuckled pants and his open shirt. As he raced down the hall, the fabric billowed furiously behind him. With his face set in an expression of grim determination, he looked both magnificent and terrifying.

Dahlia floundered behind him, clothed only in one of Izo's white button down shirts she'd hastily snatched from his closet. She pulled back her hair, twisting the thick wavy locks over her shoulder. She was desperate to know what Izo was planning, but she was too petrified to ask.

Never in her life had Dahlia been afraid of Izo. She'd pushed her husband to his limits on any number of occasions, testing the bounds of his restraint countless times. But the way he looked at her now; unbridled rage swirling in his eyes…

Dahlia shuddered, suddenly remembering she was currently trapped in a house full of Swords, all of whom were unwaveringly loyal to their master. All Izo had to do was say the word and Dahlia was dead.

Izo took the stairs two-by-two, stopping at the first door he came upon. He pounded on the wood, his booming voice echoing down the dark empty corridor.

"EVERYONE UP! LET'S GO!"

He repeated the action, pausing at every door and rapping loudly on the wood.

"I SAID GET UP!" Izo bellowed. "WE NEED TO MOVE!"

All down the hall doors flew open, Swords stumbling out of their rooms as they struggled to pull on their clothes.

"Master," Izumino called out, rushing towards him. "What's going on?"

"We need to go," Izo announced, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "Gather your weapons and meet me in the courtyard. We're leaving for the Citadel immediately."

"Are we going to war?" Tsurumaru asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Izo shot Dahlia a menacing look, sending her scampering into the shadows.

"Everything will be explained once we arrive. Where's Yoshi?"

"Here, Saniwa-sama!" Yoshi called, nearly tripping as he raced forward.

"You're in charge of gathering the troops when we land."

"Understood," Yoshi replied. "I'll set a standard marching formation and prepare to…"

"No," Izo cut in. "We're in defense mode. The Citadel will be locked down and every available soldier on guard."

"Bloody hell," Mitsutada cursed. "What the fuck is going on?"

"We've got a town less than 3 miles away," Izo snapped. "It's filled with men, women and children, all of them defenseless. If we stay here, we're putting them in danger. We need to get to neutral ground, and we need to do it now. So get dressed and get your asses to the courtyard. The portal opens in 5 minutes."

"I-Izo," Dahlia stammered, taking a tentative step forward. "We need to find Mika-chan. He's in serious danger."

"Tsuru-chan, find Mikazuki," Izo ordered. "Take Mitsutada with you. If anything, and I mean anything, comes for Mikazuki, you kill it. Do hear me? No matter what or who it is, you put it down!"

**CHAPTER 32**

Dahlia raced around Izo's bedroom, dressing as quickly as she could. She'd just finished buttoning her dress when she felt a presence enter the room.

"Hello, Saniwa-sama."

Dahlia lifted her head at the sound of her former Sword's voice. Once upon a time the mere presence of the male had made her feel safe and protected, but now… He was the servant of the one who controlled Dahlia's leash, and the reason why her owner had grown so powerful in such a short time. He was nothing if not loyal, but he had a pension for power that bordered on psychotic. In essence, he was the perfect servant of evil.

"I'm not your Master anymore, Excalibur."

"You will always be my Master," he replied, his apparition gilding forward. "You gave me life, and for that, I love you above all others."

Dahlia turned to face the male. He still looked as magnificent as the day she'd breathed life into his sword. Standing a full 6 feet 5 inches tall, he was blonde and blue eyed with a smile that could melt the heart of any woman. His massive blade remained sheathed at his side, but he'd traded his tailored white suit for one of black satin.

"Why are you here?" Dahlia hissed.

"You know why. You lied to us, Saniwa-sama. You presented a false offering and for that you must be punished. The Sword called Mikazuki Munechika will die, and his blood will be on your hands."

Dahlia raised her chin in defiance, pretending she wasn't afraid of the Sword or his threat. "How did you figure it out," she asked. "You're not smart enough to have worked it out on your own."

"A little fox told me," Excalibur answered, his smile dripping with venom. "You see, when I went to claim Mikazuki's love, he wasn't alone. I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when I was attacked by a child spirit hell bent on keeping me away from his _mate_."

Dahlia cursed under her breath, silently reprimanding herself for forgetting about the bloody fox.

"Very clever, Master," Excalibur continued, unbuttoning the bottom button of his tailored coat and taking a seat in the one of the cushioned chairs. "Not even our Mistress anticipated such a bold move. You betrayed her," he chastised. "And after all she's done for you."

"Done for me? I am her prisoner!"

"Your precious husband would be dead if not for her. Is this how you repay her benevolence?"

"I have given more than I've received!" Dahlia insisted.

"A life for a life, Saniwa-sama. You know the rules. You swore to be her earthly vessel in exchange for your husband's soul. Just because you don't like the path you chose to walk, doesn't mean you get to stray from it. You swore on your honor as a sage. Bound yourself; by _blood_, in service to our Mistress. What you attempted to do is sacrilege, and by right your life is forfeit."

"So kill me," Dahlia mocked, splaying her arms in false surrender. "Take my life and be done with it."

"Now why would we do a stupid thing like that," Excalibur replied, clucking his tongue in amusement. "Death would be too easy, and where is the lesson in that? Besides, our Mistress has put too much effort into preparing you as a suitable vessel," he continued, gesturing to the markings obscured by Dahlia's dress. "The spell is almost complete, and since you're the only one who's survived this long, we can't risk letting anything happen to you."

Fear blossomed in the pit of Dahlia's belly. "The others … they're…?"

"All dead," Excalibur sighed. "We had hoped Diah would survive. Unlike you, she knew what an honor it was to serve our Mistress. But what's done is done, and you are all that's left."

"What is she going to do to me?" Dahlia asked.

"Well," Excalibur replied, linking his hands behind his back. "After she kills Mikazuki, she plans to expedite this process. She will complete the spell imprinted on your skin and take you as her vessel."

"But there's still a part of the incantation that's missing!"

"Yes, and whose fault is that?" he asked, his eyes narrowing on Dahlia.

"It could kill me," she countered.

"You let us worry about that. Like I said, there's nothing we wouldn't do to ensure your survival."

"That's not all, is it?" Dahlia whispered, recognizing the look in the Sword's eyes.

"Of course not, Master. You must be punished. When our Mistress has taken control of your body, your soul will dwell with hers. You will see what she sees. Feel what she feels." Excalibur smiled ominously. "So when she murders your beloved husband, you'll get a front row seat."

Dahlia lunged at Excalibur, but when she tried to wrap her hands around his neck, he disappeared into thin air. Dahlia cursed loudly, racing out of the room and to the courtyard. They'd never make it to the Citadel. Her Mistress was already here…

**CHAPTER 33**

"Dahlia, what are you…?"

Izo never got to finish his question. A wind, fierce and sudden swirled around her, sending her skirts whipping madly around her ankles. Her eyes glowed white hot as she tapped into her power, reciting an ancient incantation of fortitude. She surrounded the entire house in a protection spell, locking everyone in and everything out.

Izo snatched Dahlia by the arm, snapping her out of her trance. "You idiot!" he roared. "I can't open a portal now!"

Dahlia shoved him away. "I just save you!" she shouted back. "You and all your bloody, Swords. Now get inside," she ordered, addressing the men who'd already gathered in the courtyard.

"Dahlia-sama," Kogitsune called out, jogging over to her. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything soon," she replied. "Where's Mika-chan?"

"Right here," Mikazuki said, reaching for Kogitsune's extended hand. "Tsuru-chan and Mitsu-kun practically dragged us from the bed."

"Mitsutada said we were going into battle," Kogitsune continued. "He said Master sent him and Tsuru-chan to guard Mikazuki. Is he in some kind of danger?"

"Yes," Dahlia replied, "but don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to him or anyone else. Now, both of you get inside. We're too exposed out here."

Dahlia waited in the main living area, her eyes searching the room as the Swords filed inside. She was looking for any sign of an intruder, momentarily relaxing when she found nothing. Servants, including the Healer and the Blacksmith, huddled in small circles, making sure to stay close to someone with a weapon.

Before long she was surrounded by several pairs of eyes; the owners all eager to know what was happening. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and Dahlia was going to do the one thing she swore she'd never do. She was going to tell the truth.

"I know you're all confused about what's going on," Dahlia said, addressing the entire room. "Unfortunately, time is not on our side, so explanations will have to be brief. Right now, there is a very powerful Ikiryo lurking outside these walls. She has come to your home in order to claim a debt for which she is owed. She is…" Dahlia paused, gathering her strength and steeling her resolve. "She is here to take the life of your friend and comrade, Mikazuki Munechika."

The room erupted into an explosion of anger and rage, the sound of swords being drawn and guns being cocked on after the other.

"As it stands," Dahlia shouted over the roar, "your weapons cannot kill her. In order for us to defeat her, we must trap her spirit. To do this, I will need your help."

"Why is it here to kill me?" Mikazuki asked. "I've got nothing to do with this Ikiryo, or the debt owed to it."

"You don't," Kogitsune deduced, "but Dahlia-sama does. What have you done?"

Kogitsune stood by Izo's side, his arms locked tightly around Mikazuki. His expression was hard to read, but he had a look of cold determination in his eyes. He'd finally gotten his mate back, and he would do anything, kill anyone, to protect his most beloved.

Mikazuki leaned heavily against Kogitsune, his expression surprisingly calm. When Dahlia met his cool blue gaze, he nodded to her reassuringly. Looking at them together was all it took to make up her mind.

Dahlia sighed heavily. "The magic I used to send Mika-chan into the realm between realms was not my own. It belongs to the Ikiryo, and in exchange for the use of her magic, she took Mika-chan's love as payment." Dahlia looked from Kogitsune to Mikazuki. "But then you took it back. A slight she cannot overlook. She will take Mika-chan's life as recompense, and kill anyone who gets in her way."

Kogitsune held Dahlia's gaze with his own, the look of betrayal and desperation in his eyes beyond heart-wrenching.

"I told you before," Dahlia said weakly. "There is a price for this kind of magic. You cannot have something in exchange for nothing."

"You told me we could never fall in love again," Kogitsune said in a low voice. "You said it was hopeless, and that I should move on. Why did you lie to me?"

"I was going to tell you the truth," Dahlia replied, her voice trembling. "I swear, Kogi-kun. I want you to be happy, you know that. But you and Mika-chan were my only hope of freeing myself from this curse."

"What curse?" Kogitsune bit out.

Dahlia huffed in frustration. "I don't have time to explain everything."

Kogitsune drew his sword, moving slowly towards Dahlia. "You will make time," he said in a threatening voice.

Dahlia's eyes flitted to her husband in a silent plea.

"Don't look at me," Izo said, his arms crossed over his chest. "If he doesn't kill you, I will."

Dahlia could feel the tears burning in the back of her throat. She'd given up so much, done so many horrible things, all for the sake of the man she loved. A man who, in that moment, wouldn't hesitate to kill her…

"I love my husband," Dahlia began, looking around the room at every single Sword. "Even before I married him, I knew I would do anything for him; be whatever he needed. For three years we were happy; madly in love and fiercely competitive. I was still new to my role as a Saniwa sage, and though I was seasoned in battle, Izo refused to let me go into war alone. We fought side by side, and no matter where I was on the battlefield, I knew he was always close. Always watching my back."

Dahlia pressed her hands to her belly, biting the inside of her cheek to keep the tears at bay.

"We were battling in Kyoto at the time. The death toll was high and climbing by the second. If we didn't pull back, our armies would've been decimated. Izo sounded the retreat, but I insisted on moving my troops forward. Of course he came after me. I saw him grab the nearest horse and gallop straight for me. He was furious, screaming my name and ordering me to fallback. He was so consumed with saving me, he never saw the arrow."

"I remember this," Yoshi interjected. "We barely got Master out in time. The Healer said he was as good as dead. Five days he spent in the Healing Room, none of us allowed to see him. On the sixth day, Saniwa-sama made a full recovery. It was a miracle!"

"It was no miracle," Dahlia replied, swiping at the tears now falling freely from her eyes. "Your master died on that first day. He bled out in my arms."

"Impossible," Yoshi breathed.

Dahlia shook her head. "It's true. Ask the Healer if you don't believe me. The arrow had pierced Izo clean through the chest. The wooden shaft was the only thing keeping him alive. We knew when we removed it that he wouldn't survive long." Dahlia closed her eyes, blowing out a slow breath. "I held him until the end."

"He died, and you… brought him back to life?" Kogitsune asked.

"I still don't understand why you did it," Izo said, his tone frigid. "Why would you sell your soul for something so foolish?"

"Because I love you," Dahlia answered. "Because I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

"And look at the mess you've caused," Izo replied bitterly. "You should've let me die, Dahlia. Your selfishness could cost the life of every person in this room. Mine as well. How ironic," he snorted bitterly. "Everything you did to save my life will likely kill me in the end."

It was a tough pill for Dahlia to swallow. Izo was right. She should've let her husband die that day. But even now, faced with the inevitability of it all, Dahlia knew she would make the same decision again.

"How did you do it, Dahlia-sama?" Mikazuki asked curiously. "Did you pull Master's soul back from the realm between realms like I did Kogi's?"

"No. What I did was far more complicated; far more dangerous than even I realized at the time. I needed to reach into the realm of the dead in order to retrieve Izo's soul. Such a feat required more power than I could control on my own, so I… I summoned a spirit who could help. Together we revived Izo. It was only after my actions that I realized how grave the consequences were. The Ikiryo I summoned was the cursed soul of a Saniwa sage. A woman condemned to death for unconscionable acts of cruelty. She preys upon the pain and desperation of humans, waiting until the moment they are at their lowest. It's like she can… hear the sound a soul makes the moment it has lost all hope. She hones in on the tortured soul, and she reaps its anguish."

"And what was the price you paid to save Master," Kogitsune asked.

"My body," Dahlia replied, swallowing nervously. "My Mistress is in search of the perfect vessel; a mortal who can contain her spirit indefinitely. She wants to live again. She wants to _feel_. It is human emotion she craves; love, happiness, sorrow and even pain. I help provide these emotions for her; myself and others she's trapped in her web of deception."

"There are more of you?" Izo asked in astonishment.

"There were," Dahlia answered. "But it would appear I am the last of the original thirteen sages."

"I can't believe you didn't report this to the Order," Izo hissed. "We could've put an end to this evil creature long ago!"

"You don't think I wanted to?" Dahlia replied. "I wanted to confess this to you a hundred different times, Izo, but I am blood bound to this monster! Betraying my oath meant losing you again, and I couldn't let that happen. If your happiness means my suffering then it is a small price to pay."

"You're an idiot, you know that? A bloody idiot!"

Kogitsune laid a hand on his Master's arm. "As angry as I am right now, and as furious as you must be, I understand Dahlia-sama's motives. If Mikazuki's life hung in the balance, I shudder to think what lengths I'd go to in order to save him."

"I, too, can understand, Dahlia-sama's reasoning," Yamabushi added. "But none of this makes sense. An Ikiryo can't inhabit a human body forever. Without a soul, the body will wither and die. There is simply no way this spirit can possess you for longer than a few weeks."

"There is always a way," Dahlia replied, unbuttoning the top of her dress and revealing the markings inscribed across her chest. "These symbols are part of spell," she explained, "one that my Mistress has spent years preparing. Casting it all at once is too dangerous. She risks destroying my soul in the process, which is a risk she's not willing to take. As you said, without the soul, the body is useless. Many die before the incantation can even be completed, hence the reason I am the last viable option."

"And once the spell is complete," Yamabushi asked curiously.

"I will be hers for eternity. Her existence will merge with my soul and she will take my body as her vessel."

"This is fucking insane!" Mitsutada cursed.

"I can imagine how all this sounds," Dahlia said, addressing the entire room. "And up until a few moments ago, I had a way to defeat my Mistress once and for all."

"How so?" Izo asked, his tone lacking some of the venom it had held earlier.

"I found a loophole to the incantation," Dahlia replied, gesturing to Kogitsune and Mikazuki. "They were the exception I needed. I told you before; they will always fall in love. Once the binding spell is complete, my part of the deal is fulfilled. After that, all I needed to do was wait until Kogi-kun and Mika-chan fell in love again. It would erase part of spell, and sever the connection between my Mistress and I. The spell would have unraveled, and I would've been free of my blood oath."

"No wonder you were hesitant to let me return here," Kogitsune said. "You were worried your plan would be jeopardized."

"Putting you two under the same roof was a risk," Dahlia admitted, "but I never imagined you would reunite so fast. But then again, I didn't know my plan had already been discovered. Fate was against me from the beginning."

"The man," Mikazuki exclaimed suddenly, realization dawning in his blue eyes. "He sent Ko-chan to me in a dream! It's because of him I went to Kogi's room. He's the reason we…" Mikazuki paused, blushing shyly.

"He's the reason we're together again," Kogitsune finished for him. "Who is this man, Dahlia-sama? Do you know?"

"Who am I?" a voice echoed through the room. "I am one of you."

"Excalibur," Dahlia hissed.

The room went silent, each Sword prepared to slay the owner of the voice the second he showed his face.

"I thought Excalibur was dead," Izo said, moving protectively towards Dahlia. "You said his blade was broken in battle."

"My blade was never broken," Excalibur's detached voice answered. "Yet another one of my Master's lies. Telling you the truth about me meant telling you the truth about _everything_, and she couldn't do that, now could she?"

"Show yourself," Kogitsune shouted.

"In time," Excalibur replied, "just as soon as my Mistress tears down this barrier."

"We've wasted too much time," Dahlia cursed. "We need to do this now or we're done for!"

"What's the plan?" Izo asked.

"We needed to secure Mika-chan somewhere safe. If she kills him before I have a chance to fix this, it will all be for nothing."

"I'll take him to the cellar," Kogitsune announced, sheathing his blade. "It's in the deepest part of the house with only one entrance to defend."

"We'll spread out and cover the other entrances," Izumino said.

"Nothing gets in," Yoshi added, his expression determined.

"We'll protect you, Mika-chan," Tsurumaru chimed in, winking at his best friend.

"Damn right we will," Mitsutada declared. "We'll teach this bitch what it means to threaten one of our own!"

"Be careful," Dahlia warned. "There's no telling what kind of evil she's summoned."

"What about the village?" Ishikiri asked. "We can't leave them undefended."

"All those people," Tsurumaru gasped.

"I'll go," Doutanuki said, stepping forward. "I can find a way passed the Ikiryo."

"No," Dahlia said, stopping Izo before he could give the go ahead. "Her focus is here. If she turns to the village, it will be out of desperation to draw us out. It shouldn't come to that."

"How can you be sure?" Mikazuki asked worriedly.

"Because I'm going out to face her," Dahlia answered. "I'm what she wants, and if I can convince her to take me instead, we might be able to avoid bloodshed."

Izo shook his head stubbornly. "I can't let you do that."

"My fate is sealed regardless," Dahlia said. "At least this way we can spare innocent lives."

"She's got a point," Mitsutada interjected.

"Will you shut up?" Izumino hissed, jabbing Mitsutada in the ribs.

Mitsutada rubbed his side, glaring fiercely at the male. "What? Everyone's thinking it, I just said it."

Izumino rolled his eyes, ignoring his friend.

"Fine," Izo replied. "But whatever you plan on doing, I'm coming with you."

"Good," Dahlia replied. "I'll need your help anyway. And his," she added, pointing to the tall red-headed male called Tonbokiri. "We might need that spear of yours."

**CHAPTER 34**

Kogitsune watched Mikazuki pace the length of the cellar. The dark-haired male was clearly distressed by their current circumstances, and Kogitsune couldn't blame him.

"We should be out there!" Mikazuki exclaimed. "Not hiding in here!"

"You heard Dahlia-sama," Kogitsune replied. "You're the target. If you die then all of this will be for naught."

"So rather than fight, we send our friends to die in our places?"

"I understand your frustration," Kogitsune said, walking over to Mikazuki, "but if Dahlia-sama succeeds, we may be able to make it through this with everyone's life intact."

"No one should have to bear this burden except us," Mikazuki insisted. "This is happening because of what _we_ did. Our love has put everyone we care about in danger, and instead of fighting by their sides, we're stuck here waiting for it to be over!"

"Our comrades are more than capable of taking care of themselves, Mikazuki. To be honest, they're the least of my concerns right now."

"You should listen to him, Mikazuki," a voice called out. "The barrier has fallen. If I were you, I'd worry about my own safety rather than that of others."

A blonde haired male stepped out of the shadows, his blues eyes regarding Mikazuki closely. Immediately, Kogitsune drew his sword.

"You," Mikazuki whispered, moving from behind Kogitsune and drawing his sword as well. "You're Excalibur, aren't you?"

"The one and only," he replied, bowing mockingly.

"I should kill you where you stand," Kogitsune bit out.

"Kill me? I helped you. Both of you. Without me, you two would still be miserable and alone. I think that deserves a thank you at the very least."

"Don't pretend your actions were noble," Mikazuki bit out. "We know the truth."

"Yes, I suppose it would be unfair to ask for your gratitude," Excalibur replied, "especially since I'm here to kill you." He drew his sword, adjusting the grip in his massive hand.

"How could you betray your Saniwa," Kogitsune asked in disgust. "She gave you life!"

"It is for my Master that I do this," Excalibur replied. "Dahlia is destined for greatness, and only by joining our Mistress can she truly reach her potential."

"What about what she wants?" Kogitsune insisted. "All Dahlia-sama ever wanted was to be with Izo. To love him and be loved in return."

"She will have all the love she can endure," Excalibur answered. "Through Dahlia, our Mistress will experience the full spectrum of human emotion. But to do this, Dahlia must first step outside of her love for Izo. She needs to let him go in order to truly be free."

"She'll never be happy without, Izo," Kogitsune replied, raising his sword.

"And if you think we're going to let you tear them apart like you're trying to do us," Mikazuki added, flourishing his blade. "Then you're in for one hell of a surprise."

Excalibur smiled viciously, stretching the muscles in his neck before taking a defensive position.

"Come on then," Excalibur sneered. "Let me show you what a real Sword is capable of."

**CHAPTER 35**

Tsurumaru narrowly escaped the swing of the creature's blade, somehow landing on his feet despite his injuries.

"What are these things?" he called to Izumino.

"I have no idea!" the male shouted back, diving to strike at the beast from left.

They were alternating their attacks, coming at the massive beast from different angles. It was unlike anything they'd ever seen. A monstrosity of a man, taller than Tsurumaru and Izumino combined, and nearly three times as wide.

It wore armor that shone a brilliant blue in the moonlight, with a helmet that covered a face twisted into a mask of grotesque features. The sword it wielded was nearly ten times the size of a normal one, and every time it connected with one the Sword's blade, it jarred their teeth, setting their entire body vibrating from the force of the blow.

Izumino and Tsurumaru had given up battling it head on. Instead they tested its armor, searching for a weakness to exploit.

"We can't keep this up much longer," Tsurumaru panted, twirling his blade as he prepared to lunge.

"We don't have a choice!" Izumino grunted, crashing to the ground as he dodged a fatal blow.

Tsurumaru charged forward, waiting for the creature to strike before making his move. The beast brought down its blade, aiming straight for the Sword's head, but at the last second, Tsurumaru changed the direction of his momentum, missing the blade by a hair's breath.

With the creature's sword buried in the ground, Tsurumaru sprung into the air, running up the side of the beast's trapped blade. Using the hilt as a jumping point, Tsurumaru leapt into the air, thrusting his sword towards the part of the creature's armor where the helmet met the breast plate.

The enemy caught him mid jump, snatching his slight frame from the air with both hands…

"Tsuru-chan!" Izumino screamed.

Tsurumaru was helpless, his arms pinned to his sides. His sword lay out of reach, discarded on the ground at the creature's feet. Izumino barely managed to grab the blade before the beast crushed it with its steel-tipped boot.

Tsurumaru cried out in pain as the creature crushed his body, his legs trashing above the ground. With both his sword and Tsurumaru's, Izumino charged forwarded, barely missing the massive spear that flew past his head.

Izumino dived to the ground, rolling several feet before skidding to a halt. He blinked several times to clear his double-vision, but even then he couldn't be sure of what he was seeing. The creature's hands dangled from its wrists by thin tendrils of flesh. The spear had nearly severed the limbs, freeing Tsurumaru from its hold.

Izumino raced for the spear, pulling it from the ground and launching it back to its owner. Tonbokiri caught the shaft mid-run, spinning it over his head and throwing it a second time. The tip pierced the armor right where Tsurumaru had been aiming.

It went through the creature like a warm knife through butter… The armor clad beast staggered backwards, swaying on its feet before collapsing to the ground.

Tonbokiri jogged over to the gagging creature, reaching for this spear and ripping it from the beast's neck with a sickening gurgle.

"You were right to aim for the breaks in its armor," Tonbokiri said, helping Tsurumaru to his feet. "But first you need to divert its attentions."

"That was one hell of a throw," Izumino said, bumping fists with the red-headed Yari. "We owe you one."

Tsurumaru, overwhelmed with relief, threw his arms around Tonbokiri's wide neck, squeezing tightly. His feet dangled in the air as he hugged the spear-wielding Sword.

"I thought I was gonna die!" Tsurumaru wailed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's no problem," Tonbokiri replied, "but I need to get back to Master and Dahlia-sama before I fall too far behind. There are at least three more of these things on the grounds, possibly more. Ishikiri and Yoshi seem to have their situation under control, but Doutanuki and Yamanbagiri could use a hand. I think Shishiou and the others have the back covered, but I'm not sure."

Tsurumaru was too shell-shocked to move, so his skinny arms remained locked around Tonbokiri's neck like a vice.

"Would you get down?" Izumino groaned, helping Tonbokiri extract the small white-haired male from around his neck. "You heard Tonbo-san, the others need our help!"

Their efforts were interrupted when the body of the dead beast started to sizzle and pop. Tsurumaru immediately dropped to the ground, snatching his sword from Izumino's hand.

"Don't tell me it's still alive!" Tsurumaru exclaimed in exasperation.

"I don't think so," Tonbokiri replied, poking the carcass with his spear. "It looks like its deteriorating.

Izumino eased forward, examining the body more closely. "I think … I think there's something inside."

"What is it?" Tsurumaru squeaked, moving behind Tonbokiri's massive frame. "Please don't tell me it's a miniature version of this thing!"

"Oh my God," Izumino breathed. He looked back at the other two Swords, his expression a mixture of shock and horror. "There's a man inside!"

**CHAPTER 36**

Dahlia could feel the presence of her Mistress as she and Izo drew closer. She glanced back at the house, hoping Tonbokiri was on his way. She'd given him specific instructions in private, and if he didn't follow them exactly, they were all going to die.

"She's close," Izo whispered. "I can feel her power. In fact, it's almost… familiar. Like, I've felt it before."

"You have," Dahlia replied. "She was there when you and Mikazuki first came to see me. That's why it took me so long to greet you when you arrived. You most likely felt the remnants of her power."

"If she's a spirit, how is it that you speak to her?"

"I can see her no matter form she takes," Dahlia answered. "I can see many things these days," she added in a distant voice. "My vision becomes clearer the stronger my connection to her grows. You'd be surprised to know what's out there, walking among us unseen."

"And you can see all of it?"

"Unfortunately," Dahlia muttered. "But my Mistress prefers to possess a body in order to visit with me. She has a particular preference for children. Apparently, their emotions are pure and uncorrupted. A rare delicacy, or so I've been told."

"What happens to the children when she's done with their bodies?"

Dahlia shook her head. "You don't want to know."

"Tell me you're not a part of this," Izo said, grabbing her arm. "Tell me you don't deliver children to this creature to use and then throw away!"

"I've never sacrificed a child to her," Dahlia answered, tugging free of his grasp, "but I've done my share of evil deeds."

"How could you let yourself turn into… into _this_?!"

"It's easy to judge what you don't understand, Izo. I did what I had to do in order to survive and fight another day. I promised myself that I would destroy this demon once and for all, but doing so meant patience and restraint." Dahlia looked up at Izo, willing him to understand. "I've planned this moment since the day I realized what my Mistress really was. I thought there might be another way when Mika-chan asked for my help. I thought I had a chance to earn back your love and be with you again. I was a fool to believe I deserved a second chance. This is how it's supposed to end. I see that now."

"You sound like you're marching to your death," Izo said. "If we follow the plan then we can trap this Ikiryo and free you from her hold. There is still hope for a second chance."

Dahlia smiled up at Izo, hating herself for having to lie to him in their last moments together. "You're right," she said, trying to sound optimistic. "We can do this. Do you remember what you're supposed to do?"

"The moment the light drains from the eyes of her vessel, I need to cast the spell. That's when she'll transfer her spirit into your body."

"Exactly," Dahlia nodded. "That moment in-between will be when she is the most vulnerable. She'll not only be exposed, but her guard will be down. It takes energy to possess a body, so she'll already be in a weakened state."

"Don't worry," Izo said. "This will work."

Dahlia smiled in response, coming to a stop when a flash of movement caught her eye. "There she is."

Roughly three hundred feet away stood a small child. She wore a white dress and her hair was pulled up into twin-tails. She couldn't be more than 8 or 9 years old, but she stood before them like a woman in her prime.

"Stay here," Dahlia said.

"Wait," Izo said, pulling her into his arms.

He pressed a kiss to her lips, light at first but ending with all the love and passion that time wouldn't allow him to put into words.

"I love you," Izo whispered. "I never stopped. When this is finished, I want us to start over. I want you to marry me all over again, and build the kind of life we've always dreamed of. You deserve to be happy, Dahlia, whether you believe that or not."

Dahlia kissed Izo on his cheek. "I love you, too," she replied, her voice trembling slightly. "And there is nothing in this world I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

They embraced one last time before Dahlia walked slowly towards her Mistress. She glanced back at Izo then at the house. They were farther than Dahlia had anticipated, but she had to have faith that Tonbokiri would arrive in time to make the shot.

Dahlia removed the robe she wore, revealing her naked body to the star-speckled sky. She had one opportunity to bring this tragic tale to a close and destroy the evil she'd been forced to serve for so long. Her sacrifice today would save lives tomorrow, and she could leave this world knowing she'd done something good; something entirely selfless. It wouldn't make up for the pain she'd inflicted, and there was no doubt in her mind where her soul would end up, but at least she could cross over with the knowledge that Kogitsune and Mikazuki would be alive and safe, and, for the first time, be free to love each other without fear.

Yes, this would be the end of Dahlia's story, but it would also be the start of a new one…

**CHAPTER 37**

Excalibur's blade struck Kogitsune's sword, the sound of the clashing metal loud and sharp. The Arthurian Sword of legend had a fighting style unlike anything Mikazuki had ever seen. It was crass and brutal, yet somehow strikingly beautiful at the height of its violent glory.

Mikazuki matched his movements with Kogitsune's, and though they'd never fought alongside each other before, they danced this ancient warrior's waltz with an ease that was both practiced and natural. It was strange and inexplicable, but it was as if Mikazuki could anticipate Kogitsune's next move; like he could see the destination of his lover's blade before the sword ever moved.

But even in the midst of their perfect harmonization, Kogitsune and Mikazuki struggled to gain the upper hand. Excalibur moved with unnatural speed, and the force behind his every blow was hard enough to set your bones vibrating. He never tired, and as the intensity of the battle grew, so did his savagery. Excalibur took pleasure from the violence, feeding off it until his bloodlust reached a fever peak.

"You are worthy opponents," Excalibur grunted, pivoting left as dodged Kogitsune's blade. "It's almost a shame to kill you both."

Mikazuki came up from behind, ducking just in time to miss the back swing of Excalibur's blade. In the same movement, Mikazuki flipped his sword over the back of his hand, gripping the hilt so that the blade pointed behind him. He thrust backward, aiming at Excalibur's exposed belly.

Kogitsune shifted to his left, giving Mikazuki the space he need while raising his blade to strike at Excalibur's neck from behind. The blonde Sword had a choice, defend his front or defend his back. Either way, he was going to die.

Excalibur swung his blade over his shoulder, stopping Kogitsune's sword with an ear-splitting clang of metal. Within the span of the same breath, Excalibur caught the tip of Mikazuki's blade just before it pierced his stomach.

His smile sent a chill down Mikazuki's spine. It was as if Excalibur had anticipated this very scenario, waiting for this exact moment to strike. He wrenched the blade from Mikazuki's hand, kneeing him in the face. Spinning around, Excalibur raised his boot, slamming it into Kogitsune's chest and sending him crashing through a stack of boxes and into the nearest wall.

Blood from the cut on Excalibur's hand dripped to the floor. The Sword wasted no time on words or self-praise. He snatched Mikazuki by the hair, lifting him off the ground so he could see Mikazuki's blood covered face.

"The debt is paid," Excalibur whispered.

He thrust the blade forward, stabbing Mikazuki with his own sword.

"NO!" Kogitsune roared, charging forward.

Kogitsune attacked with wild abandon, raining blow after blow upon Excalibur's blade. The Sword laughed manically, countering each blow effortlessly. This was all a game to Excalibur, and he planned to toy with Kogitsune just a little longer. A mistake he would come to regret…

Kogitsune reared back, almost as if in surrender. Excalibur lunged forward to reengage, but stopped mid-step. He looked down, surprised to find the blade jutting from his chest. Mikazuki pushed his sword deeper, listening to the shocked chocking sounds Excalibur made as blood filled his lungs.

"You know what I just realized," Mikazuki said, whispering into Excalibur's ear. "You can't kill a Sword with its own blade."

Mikazuki yanked his sword free, moving to stand beside Kogitsune. His lover's face was filled with joy and relief.

"This isn't… over," Excalibur chocked out, blood spitting from his lips. "Death… is not… the end."

"Then we will see you again," Kogitsune replied, "on the other side."

With one swing of his blade, Kogitsune cleaved the head from Excalibur's shoulders.

**CHAPTER 38**

Izo watched as Dahlia exchanged words with the child. He had prepared the object he intended to trap the Ikiryo in, setting it on the ground at his feet. He ran through the incantation in his head, making sure he didn't forget anything. The words were simple enough, but the level of magic required would bring a weaker man to his knees. It would be worth it though. After this, he'd have his wife back.

Three years of marriage had ended in a tangle of lies and secrets. Izo loved Dahlia, but after he'd discovered her wielding magic forbidden by law, he had no choice but to cast her from his sight. As Lord Commander of their Order of sages, it was his duty to put an end to such heresy, but doing so meant bringing his wife before the Council. She would've been tried and executed, and it would've been Izo's duty to swing the sword.

Now he understood why Dahlia had been forced to break their laws. She was in debt to a spirit the Order had no knowledge of; a creature operating in secret, manipulating sages into committing unspeakable acts right under the Order's nose. But this was where it ended.

Dahlia and the child chanted the incantation written upon Dahlia's skin. It was soft at first, growing in volume and intensity as they continued. Just as Dahlia had said, the child's eyes flashed red, glowing brighter and brighter.

Suddenly, Dahlia screamed, the sound shattering the night sky. The child smiled wickedly, throwing her head back in wild laughter. A black shadow formed around the child, the red orbs burning in the girl's eyes fading away as the shadow stepped forward and out of her body. Free of the abomination controlling her, the little girl collapsed to the ground, her small frame shriveling into a dried husk where she lay.

Izo cast the spell in an explosion of energy, the force of his magic nearly knocking him to the ground. Nothing happened at first, but when the shadow tried to take another step towards Dahlia, it trembled ever so slightly. It tried again to take a step forward, but rather than moving towards its new vessel, the spirit turned towards Izo.

The Ikiryo shrieked; the grisly sound high-pitched and inhuman. It struggled against the pull of Izo's magic, recognizing what he was trying to do. It was then Izo realized something was wrong. He couldn't trap the Ikiryo, because it's was already anchored to something else. Some unseen force, much stronger than Izo's magic was keeping it rooted in place.

Understanding dawned. Dahlia's soul was already linked to the Ikiryo's spirit. The incantation they'd spoken only moments ago had made sure of that. Izo watched in horror as the shadow stepped into his wife's body. There was no hope of severing Dahlia's connection to the Ikiryo now. Not unless…

There was a flash of metal, followed by a sickening thunk. The shadow let out another shrill cry, and this time it held a note of absolute despair. The line had been cut, and with no anchor to root its sprit in place, the Ikiryo flew straight at Izo. There was half a second when the shadow stood before him, reaching out as if to possess Izo's body. But then, just like that, the Ikiryo was gone, sucked into the small comb at Izo's feet.

In order to trap the spirit, an item was required to contain the Ikiryo. Dahlia had given Izo the small jeweled comb she wore in her hair. It had been his wedding gift to her, and though it was an item she wore every day, it was still in pristine condition. The emerald in the center, once bright and clear, was now an inky black. The trinket, small and inconsequential, would serve as the Ikiryo's prison until the comb and the spirit it held could be destroyed.

Izo walked around the comb on the ground, his focus on the scene before him. Dahlia, his wife and most beloved, was dead. She was impaled on the spear that killed her. The blood covered tip was buried in the ground, propping her naked body up on morbid display.

She faced downward, her lifeless arms draped at her side. Her blood, thick and bright red, slid down the spear's shaft, dripping into the strands of her raven locks that brushed the blood-soaked ground.

Izo dropped to his knees beside his wife's body, lifting her head so he could look upon her face. Her eyes were still open, but the life had long since drained from their beautiful violet depths.

"Master," Tonbokiri said in a solemn voice, appearing at Izo's side. "I understand if you never forgive me for what I've done here today, but you should know that I acted on Dahlia-sama's orders. There was no other choice. Killing her was the only way to separate her soul from the spirit of the Ikiryo. It was the only way to trap it. She knew you would never agree to end her life, so she asked me to bear this burden instead."

"She told me your spear would be a last resort," Izo whispered. "That you would only use it if the spell didn't work. She knew it would come to this, and even then she lied to me."

"She asked me to give you this," Tonbokiri said, holding out a folded scrap of parchment.

Izo ignored the Sword's outstretched hand, climbing to his feet. "Help me get her down," he commanded.

"We'll have to remove the spear," Tonbokiri answered carefully, tucking the paper away. "The process is… unpleasant. Perhaps I should be the one to… "

"Stop talking and help me get my wife down," Izo hissed. "I don't want anyone else to see her like this."

"Of course, Master. We can wrap her in the robe. I'll carry her…"

"No," Izo replied sharply. "I'll carry her home."

"As you wish, Master."

**CHAPTER 39**

Kogitsune pulled Mikazuki into his arms, hugging him tightly against his chest.

"I can't… breathe," Mikazuki gasped.

"Sorry," Kogitsune replied, squeezing him one last time before releasing him. "I thought I lost you."

"I thought I lost me, too."

Kogitsune laughed at his lover's quick witted reply; relieved to have a reason to smile after all that had happened.

"Why are you crying?" Mikazuki asked suddenly, reaching up to cup Kogitsune's cheek. "I'm fine, I swear."

"I know, it's just… We've been back together for less than 24 hours and I've almost lost you again. I can't help but wonder if this will ever end."

"End or not, we'll be together," Mikazuki replied, pressing a light kiss to Kogitsune's lips. "That's all that matters."

Kogitsune couldn't help himself. He took Mikazuki into his arms for another kiss, pulling him slowly to the ground.

"We can't do this right now," Mikazuki panted, helping Kogitsune strip his clothes despite his words. "The others…"

"…can handle themselves," Kogitsune murmured against Mikazuki's lips. "Besides, we're supposed to stay here until the threat is over."

"But…"

"I thought you died," Kogitsune said, his tone harsh. "I need this. I need to feel you."

Mikazuki stared up at Kogitsune, his pale blue eyes filled with understanding. This wasn't about love or romance or even sex. It was about a need to feel… connected. To be skin to skin; heartbeat to heartbeat.

There was no sex, not in the traditional sense. But when two souls are truly one; when you are connected on a level that defies logic and reason, pleasure can be found in the simplest of touches…

"We should go," Mikazuki whispered, pressing a kiss to the arm Kogitsune had wrapped around him. "It's gone quiet up there. Something must've happened."

"I think you're right," Kogitsune agreed, climbing to his feet. "Someone should've come down to get us by now."

Kogitsune helped Mikazuki stand, dressing him first then quickly tugging on his own clothes.

"Stay close," Kogitsune ordered, taking Mikazuki's hand and leading him up the stairs to the door.

With his sword drawn, Kogitsune pushed open the door, scanning the area before allowing Mikazuki to step into the corridor. It was deathly silent as they made their way to the courtyard, checking room after room for both allies and enemies. They found the entire household outside. The Swords and servants, the Healer and the Blacksmith, they'd all gathered at the gate, watching and waiting.

It was Tsurumaru who saw Kogitsune and Mikazuki first. His face was pale and sullen, and his clothing, once white as the driven snow, was covered in dirt and blood. He shook his head as they approached, and Kogitsune knew instantly that something terrible had happened.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Mikazuki said, hugging Tsurumaru in relief. "The others?"

"Everyone survived," Tsurumaru replied quietly; his amber gaze filled with unshed tears. "All except…"

Tsurumaru didn't need to finish his words. Izo walked through the gates, cradling Dahlia's limp body in his arms. Tonbokiri followed closely behind, his head bowed and his spear at his side.

"Oh no," Mikazuki whispered, covering his mouth with his hand.

Kogitsune moved forward, his heart pounding in his chest. He let go of Mikazuki's hand, stumbling towards his Master. Izo didn't even notice Kogitsune's approach. In fact, the Saniwa sage moved through the crowd as if none of them existed. Almost as if he was the only soul left in the entire world.

Kogitsune held up his hand, stopping Tonbokiri. They exchanged no words, but the message was clear. Tonbokiri bowed his head in acknowledgement, allowing Kogitsune to take his place in the silent death march.

Izo walked into the home he had once shared with his beloved wife, moving like a ghost through the winding corridors. Kogitsune followed closely behind his Master, remaining silent until they reached their destination.

Izo kicked open the door of the Healing Room. When Kogitsune moved to follow, his Master glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head. Kogitsune stood in the doorframe, watching as Izo laid his wife's lifeless body on one of the beds. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, moving to gather the supplies he would need.

"Please, Master," Kogitsune said, stepping into the room. "Let me help you."

Izo said nothing as he removed the blood-soaked fabric wrapped around Dahlia's slight frame. He dipped a dry cloth into the bowl of water he'd set on the table and began the slow process of cleaning his wife's body. It was a heartbreaking scene to witness.

Kogitsune took another step forward, but Izo held up his hand to stop him. It wasn't until Kogitsune backed out of the room that Izo continued with his work.

Pulling the door shut behind him, Kogitsune paused in a moment of silence. His Master was suffering, and there was no amount of comfort anyone could give that would ease his shattered heart. Kogitsune had recognized the look in Izo's vacant gaze. It was the look of a man who'd been completely broken…

**EPILOGUE**

**_Five months later…_**

It was mid-morning and the sun shone through the large windows, casting the room in the warmth of its glow. They'd come back from a mission the day before, and after a good night's sleep, all the returning Swords had been given three days off to rest and recover.

Kogitsune had spent the night in Mikazuki's room, content to sleep with his lover tucked safely in his arms. They'd woken up just after dawn, enjoying a light breakfast brought up by one of the servants. After one last cup of steaming tea, they'd settled on the bed once more, Mikazuki humming softly as he brushed Kogitsune's long white hair.

"These are the moments I love most," Kogitsune said, reaching up to take hold of Mikazuki's wrist.

He pulled the brush from his lover's hand, tugging Mikazuki's around and into his arms.

Mikazuki chuckled soflty as Kogitsune leaned down to nuzzle his cheek. "I'm not finished, you know?"

"It's alright," Kogitsune whispered, laying Mikazuki down on the bed and slowly removing his lover's clothing. "It'll just get messed up again anyway."

"Is that so?"

Kogitsune nodded, flashing a smile before feathering a line of kisses across Mikazuki's jaw and down his neck. Mikazuki sank his finger into his lover's hair, moaning softly as Kogitsune moved lower and lower. He gasped softly when Kogitsune's lips wrapped around his length, scraping the male's scalp as he lifted his hips and forced his dick deeper into his lover's mouth.

Kogitsune savored each and every whimper and moan from Mikazuki's lips. He was in no hurry to rush his lover's pleasure, moving his head up and down in a slow steady rhythm. He could sense Mikazuki's impatience, but even then Kogitsune refused to be hurried.

"Kogi… more…" Mikazuki begged.

The desperate plea was barely above a whisper, so Kogitsune pretended not hear it, continuing the slow worship of his lover's body.

"P-please," Mikazuki whispered in a strangled voice.

Kogitsune would've smiled if his mouth wasn't currently preoccupied. There was something incredibly satisfying about making his lover beg for something he intended to give him anyway.

"More!" Mikazuki gasped; his tone forceful while at the same time docile and meek.

Mikazuki's dick slipped out of Kogitsune's mouth with a wet pop. Mikazuki whimpered in protest, only to moan in sweet bliss when Kogitsune's tongue found his puckered bud. Kogitsune stroked Mikazuki's throbbing length as his tongue and fingers worked to prepare his lover's body.

It wasn't long before Mikazuki was sopping wet, his tight hole sucking greedily on Kogitsune's three fingers. Then, and only then, did Kogitsune make his move. He pulled his fingers from Mikazuki's entrance, removing his clothing as he stared down at his beloved's flushed and trembling body.

"Roll over," Kogitsune commanded, pulling his dick free of his garments.

Mikazuki did exactly as he was told, rolling to his belly and propping his bottom up on display. Kogitsune sat back on his heels, taking a moment to admire the glorious gift laid before him.

"Every inch of his you is absolutely perfect," Kogitsune whispered, running his hands up Mikazuki's smooth back. "Just looking at you makes me want to cum."

Kogitsune leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss to the faded mark on Mikazuki's shoulder as he mounted his lover's hips. Kogitsune slid into Mikazuki's slick heat, both of them moaning in unison at this long awaited moment.

"Is that what you wanted?" Kogitsune asked, covering Mikazuki's hand with his and lacing their fingers together.

"Mmmm," Mikazuki moaned in reply, rocking his hips back and forth as he matched the rhythm of Kogitsune's deep strokes. "Just like that," he panted.

Kogitsune spread Mikazuki open for a better look. He liked to watch, enjoying the way Mikazuki's succulent hole ravenously devoured his cock.

"So… deep…" Mikazuki gasped, tears filling his eyes. "I can't…"

Watching Mikazuki cum was always an exquisite sight. The way he just… let go, allowing his pleasure to wash over him and drown him completely. Witnessing this incredibly intimate moment always humbled Kogitsune. To be blessed with this kind of love; to be able to express their complete and utter devotion to one another in this carnal act of lovemaking. It was… indescribable.

Kogitsune pressed a kiss to the back of Mikazuki's neck, slowing his pace until the last tremors rippled through Mikazuki's body.

"We're not done yet," Kogitsune whispered, sliding out of Mikazuki long enough to flip him to his back.

Mikazuki sighed soflty as Kogitsune slipped back inside, the slow seduction starting all over again…

It was close to 3 o'clock when Kogitsune finally let his lover rest. He wiped Mikazuki down, remade the bed with fresh sheets, and then tucked his beloved under the covers for an afternoon nap. Mikazuki was asleep in seconds, giving Kogitsune a chance to sneak out of the room unnoticed.

He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, greeting the cook with a warm smile and a quick thank you. She had prepared a basket for him in advance, leaving it on the counter for him to pick up on his way out. After leaving instructions to have a tray of food sent up to Mikazuki in an hour or so, Kogitsune made is way out the back door, heading up the hill with the basket hooked on his arm.

At the top of the hill was a large maple tree. Autumn was in full swing, so the leaves had all turned a lovely shade of red. Kogitsune hiked towards the tree, setting the basket down next to the grave stone. He knelt down, whispering a silent prayer before settling down to eat.

He ate in silence, enjoying the cool breeze and the sound of nature all around him. When he finished, he packed the dishes away and pour two cups of sake.

"How are you today, Dahlia?" Kogitsune asked, speaking to the wind. "I hope wherever you are, you're doing well. It's been a few months since you passed away, and things are finally starting to return to normal. Master is… doing better," Kogitsune continued in a solemn voice. "I keep inviting him to come visit you with me, but he declines every time. I hope you're not angry with him. He misses you, and I think right now it's easier for him to ignore the pain rather than deal with. But don't worry," Kogitsune added, taking as sip of his sake. "We won't let him slip into the darkness. It will take some time, but all of the Swords are committed to helping him get through this."

"Which reminds me," he continued with a chuckle. "Remember the two Swords I told you about? The two brothers who appeared the night of the attack? They both had their first battle recently. I have to say, I'm impressed with them both. Urashima can get a bit distracted at times, but he's a quick learner. Nagasone, on the other hand, is a natural. He's got a good head for strategy, so Master's starting to give him more responsibility."

"But get this," Kogitsune added, unable to contain his excitement. "I think Nagasone has a thing for Izumino. And more to the point, I think Izumino likes him, too. I can't be sure, but I've seen the way Nagasone looks at him, and well…" he laughed again. "Let's just say there were some strange noises coming from Nagasone's room the other night. And word around the house is that Izumino was the one sneaking out just before breakfast."

Kogitsune smiled thoughtfully, taking another sip from his cup. "Love is definitely in the air, Dahlia, and it's all thanks to you. Nagasone and his brother wouldn't be here if we hadn't beaten those monsters, which means he and Izumino would never have met. Our family has grown by two, and we are all stronger and happier for it."

"Speaking of love and family," Kogitsune said, clearing his voice nervously. "I have some news for you. Well, I guess you can't call it news since it hasn't happened yet, but I wanted you to be the first to know. I'm, uh… I'm going to ask Mikazuki to marry me. I know, it' ridiculous seeing as we're mated and everything, and two men marrying each other isn't exactly normal, but I feel like I need to do this. I want the world to know how much I love him. I want our family to share in our happiness."

Kogitsune sighed. "I worry about Master though. I don't want to bring up any bad memories for him, so I think we'll wait to have the ceremony until some more time has passed. I bought the ring though. Would you like to see it?"

There was a sudden gust of wind that sent Kogitsune's hair whipping around his face.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses," he chuckled, digging the ring out of the hem of his sleeve. "I keep it with me so Mikazuki doesn't accidently find it. There's nothing particularly special about it, but when I saw it in town the other day, I knew it would be perfect for him. What do you think?"

There was no gust of wind this time, but Kogitsune could tell Dahlia approved. He could feel it in the air, sense it in blades of grass growing above the place where her body had been laid to rest.

"Promise me you'll be there," he whispered. "I want you to see how perfect our love is. I want you to know that Mikazuki and I won't waste a second of the time you've given us. Your sacrifice will never be forgotten, Dahlia. Not as long as I live."

"Or as long as I live," Mikazuki said.

Kogitsune jumped at the sound of the male's voice, hastily shoving the ring back into his sleeve.

"How long have you been there?" Kogitsune asked.

Mikazuki smiled, but didn't answer the question. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to see her? I would've have come with you."

Mikazuki settled into the space between Kogitsune's legs, resting his head against Kogitsune's chest.

"I needed to talk to her about something important," he replied, wrapping his arms around Mikazuki.

"Am I intruding?" he asked. "I can give you two some privacy if…"

"No, it's fine. I have my answer. Besides, I was starting to miss you. Did you eat? I've got some food leftover if you're hungry."

"No, I had a quick snack before I came. Cook brought up a tray some time after you left. The delicious smell woke me up. She's the one who told me where you were."

They sat in silence. Kogitsune continued to drink his sake while Mikazuki braided a strand of his long hair. It was so peaceful, Kogitsune didn't notice Mikazuki extract the ring from his sleeve until the male was holding it up and examining it on his ring finger.

"How did you..?!"

"It's perfect," Mikazuki whispered to himself, admiring it for a few more second before turning to face Kogitsune. "Ask me."

"But I…"

"Ask me."

Kogitsune sighed. "This isn't how I wanted to do this."

"I'm not going to tell you again."

Kogitsune snorted, laughing softly at his lover's veiled threat. "Fine," he said, giving into his lover's insistence. "Mikazuki Munechika, will you marry me?"

Mikazuki smiled triumphantly, turning around and settling back into Kogitsune's embrace. "I'll think about it."

"What?!"

Mikazuki turned the ring around on his finger, holding up his hand to admire it one last time before taking it off.

"I think you're right," Mikazuki said, tucking it back into Kogitsune's sleeve. "It would be cruel to wear it in front of Master. We should wait until the time is right. I want Saniwa-sama to share in our joy, and right now he can't do that. His heart is closed, so we must wait until it opens again."

"That might never happen," Kogitsune replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Mikazuki's head.

"It will," Mikazuki replied confidently, "because we're going to help him learn to love again. Dahlia-sama would want him to be happy. It's the least we can do to repay her for what she's done for us."

"I love you," Kogitsune said, his heart swelling with pride and adoration.

"And I love you," Mikazuki said, climbing to his feet and holding out this hand to help Kogitsune up. "Lucky for you, you'll get to ask me again. You can do it exactly as you planned, and I'll even pretend to be surprised," he added with a wink.

"Thanks," Kogitsune answered dryly.

Mikazuki kissed Kogitsune on the cheek. "I'll leave you to say your goodbyes."

With that, Mikazuki walked down the hill towards the house.

Kogitsune finished packing up the basket, taking a moment to kneel down in front of the grave stone. He pressed a kiss to his fingers then ran them across Dahlia's name etched into the stone.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered.

Kogitsune turned towards home, leaving the second cup of sake sitting untouched beneath the tree.

**END~**


End file.
